


Эти американские мечты (а на мою долю не хватит белых заборчиков)

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bernie Wolfe Gets Therapy, Hope, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Slow Build, teashop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Баки есть дом, собака, сад с травами – и нешуточная бессонница. Добро пожаловать в Хэйвенспорт, Индиана (население - 8 294 человека). Здесь продуктовый магазин Тома работает всю ночь, миниатюрные старушки обращаются в автомастерскую, чтобы им починили холодильник, а жара летних дней и долгота летних ночей могут заставить вас думать, что этот идеальный мирок вечен.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Эти американские мечты (а на мою долю не хватит белых заборчиков)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These American Dreams (ain’t no white picket fences left for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717252) by [kariye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariye/pseuds/kariye). 



> Спасибо [Red Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally) за вычитку <3

**Часть I.**

По нему можно подводить часы. Каждую субботу и воскресенье в семь тридцать утра бородатый парень в слишком маленькой для него футболке пробегает мимо дома. Он бежит быстрее, чем это возможно, но запыхавшимся не выглядит.

Если Баки не нужно на работу, то он просыпается где-то между семью и семью двадцатью, чистит зубы, бредет на первый этаж, включает кофеварку и в семь двадцать восемь раздвигает занавески на окне гостиной, которые закрыл накануне вечером. И ждет, держа в ладонях горячую кружку с кофе.

Если на выходных ему все же нужно идти на работу, то в семь утра он уже встает, чистит зубы и сразу идет в душ. Но в семь двадцать восемь он так же стоит у окна и ждет. Внутри все по-глупому напрягается в предвкушении, пока в семь тридцать бегун не проносится мимо его окна.

Как только Баки видит его, внутри сразу что-то расслабляется. Можно выпить кофе, одеться и начать день.

+++

Сегодня как раз выходной, в который ему приходится работать. И если он не поторопится, то опоздает.

Когда он приходит в мастерскую, мистер Соттосанти вручает ему обрывок тонкой копировальной бумаги. Кривым почерком там написано что-то про стиральную машинку миссис МакНирни.

– Просила, чтобы ты занялся, – объясняет мистер Соттосанти. – Вперед.

Баки трет затылок.

– Она ведь знает, что я не водопроводчик?

Его босс пожимает плечами.

– И что я вообще-то работаю в «Автомастерской Соттосанти»?

– Не притворяйся, будто не любишь ее свежеиспеченный пирог с крошкой, – произносит Джейк, возвращаясь из гаража и вытирая масло на руках грязной тряпкой. – Лучшая еда после клубничного пирога моей Энджи на этом берегу Миссисипи.

Мистер Соттосанти смотрит на него.

– Сынок, иди и порадуй старушку. По городу прошел слушок, что ты можешь починить любую технику, сделанную до того, как во все подряд начали пихать компьютеры. Она не меняла машинку с середины семидесятых, когда у нее муж умер, и сейчас не собирается.

Джейк облокачивается на столешницу.

– Добро пожаловать в Хэйвенспорт, – говорит он, усмехаясь. – Дорогу найдешь?

Баки закатывает глаза. Джейк прекрасно знает, что это будет уже третий визит к миссис МакНирни за те пять месяцев, что он работает у Соттосанти. Он берет ящик с инструментами и показывает Джейку средний палец, выходя.

+++

В итоге он сидит за ее маленьким круглым столом, с радостью принимая кусок пирога с крошкой и чай: с молоком и крепкий, как в Ирландии. Она не успокаивается, пока Баки не добавляет столько молока, сколько душе угодно.

– Вот еще! – возражает она. – Я могу позволить себе пакет молока, а такому сильному молодому человеку нужен кальций для костей, – она многозначительно смотрит на него.

– Да, мэм, – соглашается он и пьет чай.

Семь месяцев назад, только переехав в Хэйвенспорт, он покупал галлон молока каждый поход в магазин. Получалось дешевле, чем покупать по полгаллона в неделю, а после стольких лет в армии он все еще думает, что цена на молоко просто безумная. Но это было до того, как он понял, сколько бессонных ночей будет проводить в супермаркете, покупая молоко, яйца и хлеб, чтобы объяснить свое присутствие. И вообще – в одного влезет не так много молока прежде чем оно испортится.

Он проводит у миссис МакНирни полтора часа, выставляет ей счет за полчаса работы и остается в мастерской до шести тридцати, чтобы отработать потерянное время.

+++

Он пожимает плечами, когда Джейк хлопает его по спине перед уходом. Мистер Соттосанти улыбается и говорит:

– Не сиди допоздна.

Он уже привыкает к образу жизни в Хэйвенспорте, Индиана, население 8 294 человека.

– Важно уметь приспосабливаться, – говорит он Максимилиану. Максимилиан смотрит на него. – Не закатывай глаза, – журит его Баки.

Пару дней назад он ходил в магазин. На часах было три тридцать утра. Когда он расплачивался на кассе, заметил поддон с рассадой рядом с кассовым аппаратом.

– Ах, да, – произнесла Синди. Он листала журнал для садоводов, лежавший на кассе. Светлые волосы спадали на лицо. – Сейчас только март. Они еще с месяц постоят тут, а потом мы выставим их на солнце. Но на ночь все равно будем убирать, а то вдруг снег выпадет. Джерри настаивает, – она улыбнулась устало, но с добротой. – Почему бы тебе не взять несколько? У нас есть базилик, мята, розмарин. Даже кинза.

Баки совсем недавно распробовал кинзу.

– Но на твоем месте я бы кинзу не брала, – продолжила она. – Она слишком быстро разрастается. Хотя у тебя во дворе хватит места для сада.

Баки уже понял, что не стоит удивляться, когда люди в курсе таких подробностей. Все знают его дом, размер его двора, что ставни были синего цвета, пока их не покрасили в серый. Помнят даже о том, что пятнадцать лет назад подвал затопило, как и во всех остальных домах в восточной половине квартала. Нат предупреждала его об этом, когда он решил переехать в глушь, но после шума и суеты Нью–Йорка у него все равно ушло какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Он кивнул Синди и вместо того, чтобы дергаться и возмущаться, сказал:

– Знаешь, может, ты и права.

Он взял несколько пластиковых контейнеров с орегано, базиликом и петрушкой. Спросил Синди, как дела у Мэдисон, досталась ли ей роль, какую она хотела в школьной постановке. Никто не заговорил о том, что Боб до сих пор не нашел новую работу, и сколько пустых бутылок сдавала Синди каждую неделю в магазин, приходя на ночную смену.

+++

В Хэйвенспорте есть все, что нужно: продуктовый Тома на Вашингтон авеню, по соседству с ним – Национальный Сберегательный Банк, а напротив – парикмахерская для животных Молли. Несколько больших гипермаркетов расположились на окраине города. За углом от продуктового, на Гранд Стрит, прямо рядом с площадью находятся студия боевых искусств, ресторан «Кухня Кармеллы» и чайная.

Чайная называется «Инфьюжнс», как будто это еще одно вычурное хипстерское заведение из Бруклина, которое Баки бы точно проигнорировал по пути на поезд. Оказывается, иногда по утрам очередь такая длинная, что люди ждут на улице. Чайная открылась всего за несколько недель до того, как в город приехал Баки, и ко всеобщему удивлению стала очень популярным местом. В чайной подают и кофе, но только выборочные вариации эспрессо. Французский, арабский, турецкий, колумбийский эспрессо можно выпить только из крошечных чашек с турецкой росписью. Если вам захочется черного кофе или капучино, то придется искать в другом месте. А вот выбор чая – это совершенно другая история. Это вам не бабушкино любимое заведение, где заваривают слабый чай в побитом сервизе, а к нему подают жидкий яичный салат.

Но, конечно, Баки это все знает только по рассказам. Энджи – богиня клубничного пирога – однажды за ужином делится всеми деталями, потому что Баки, по ее словам, должен знать об этом, если хочет жить в этом городе.

У Джейка ушло три месяца на то, чтобы уговорить Баки прийти на семейный ужин, и в конце концов ему пришлось просить Баки вернуть один должок.

– Старик, ты должен мне за то, что я два дня выходил на твои смены, когда ты болел, – сказал он, смеясь, и Баки испуганно застыл у себя на кухне. – Я шучу. Ты же знаешь, что я не серьезно. Ты просто приходи. С нами легко сладить, честно.

Проходят еще три месяца – и Баки уже в третий раз приходит к ним на ужин. Энджи смеется, предлагает ему вторую бутылку пива, пока он доедает первую порцию тако. Баки откидывается на спинку стула, поглаживая живот, и стонет так, как видел в одном ситкоме по телевизору.

– Давно я столько не ел. Если еще что-нибудь съем, то точно лопну.

Джейк салютует ему бутылкой.

– Она шикарный повар. – Из гостиной доносится грохот. – Майки! – кричит Джейк. – Если разобьешь бабушкину вазу, телефон тебе неделю не видать!

Энджи ставит перед Баки тарелку с еще одним тако. На лепешке с горкой наложены сыр, гуакамоле, помидоры и сметана. Он и не помнит, чтобы тако были такими вкусными – он вообще не помнит подобную еду, – качает головой и принимается за угощение.

– Должна признать, – начинает Энджи, – чай в этом заведении – это что-то новенькое. У них, конечно, есть и традиционные чаи, но есть такие смеси, о которых я даже и не слышала. Владелец вроде как с западного побережья приехал. Откуда-то вроде Малибу. У них там очень популярно такое. Никогда бы не подумала, что в нашем маленьком Хэйвенспорте будет своя чайная. Когда у нас десять лет назад появился «Старбакс», я думала, выше уже не прыгнем. – Она отбирает у Джейка «Корону» и улыбается. – Хотя мне кажется, что это один из бариста виноват в таком успехе. Или как они называются в чайных.

– Эй! – возмущается Джейк, пытаясь отобрать назад свой напиток.

– Милый, я только в гробу бы не заметила, какие у этого мужчины плечи, – говорит она, подмигивая Баки. – Но это еще не все. Ты ведь знаешь, кто он, да? Рейчел мне на днях все рассказала. Я всю историю не уловила, сам знаешь, на что похож ее дом, когда там собирается вся окрестная ребятня. Но на столике лежал старый журнал, и он был на обложке. – Она отдает Джейку назад его пиво. – У него такие глаза грустные. Могу только представить, что, раз он приехал сюда работать в чайной, то ему уж очень хочется тишины и покоя. Надеюсь, что в городе будут уважать его выбор и не станут лезть к нему.

Баки нравится, что она так думает. Он надеется, что тоже может побыть в тишине и покое. Пока ему не отдали подписанный приказ об увольнении, от него не отставали ни на минуту. Говорили – «травма», «раны и повреждения» и «извиняй, сынок, стандартная процедура».

Энджи встает, целует мужа в макушку и начинает убирать со стола. Баки поднимается помочь ей. Она отмахивается, усаживая его обратно.

+++

В воскресенье, две недели спустя, Баки потягивается в кровати, потом спускается на кухню за кофе. На часах семь двадцать восемь. Он занимает позицию у окна. В этих числах апреля деревья все еще голые, похожие на скелеты, но бледные бутоны подснежников так красиво покачивают головками на холодном ветру, а из темной земли Среднего запада уже проглядывают желтые и фиолетовые крокусы.

Он стоит у окна, не двигаясь. Он понимает: наверное, ему не место в этой размеренной обыденности, в самом сердце сельской местности. В декабре, когда Баки впервые увидел незнакомого парня на своей улице, он пытался аккуратно наблюдать за ним, прячась за занавесками, безуспешно убеждая себя в том, что это вовсе не жутко. Он перестал врать себе, когда понял, что парень пробегал мимо его дома в одно и то же время каждые выходные. Так что теперь он просто занимает свое любимое место и ждет, пока незнакомец пронесется мимо.

Время имеет большое значение. Очень важно отмечать время. Он понял, что если не будет этого делать, то просто начнет его терять.

Баки помнит несколько напряженных дней, когда ночью шел снег, и наутро Баки гадал, выйдет ли незнакомец на пробежку. Тот всегда выходил. Кроме одного раза в феврале. Тогда даже не было снежно. Баки стоял у окна, слушал, как идут стрелки на часах. Семь двадцать девять, семь тридцать, семь тридцать одна, семь тридцать две, семь тридцать пять, семь тридцать девять, семь сорок четыре, семь пятьдесят. Минуты тянулись бесконечно, пока Баки, наконец, не сполз по стене на пол и не сел, прижав к себе колени и обхватив их руками. И сидел так, пока Максимилиан не вытащил его из ступора.

Остаток дня он будто пытался выбраться из густой грязи. Так прошла суббота. В воскресенье стало еще хуже. 

Но в это воскресенье бегун появляется по расписанию. Он бежит, и спина у него прямая, хотя руки широко двигаются в ритм бега. Баки провожает его взглядом ровно в семь тридцать и делает глоток кофе.

+++

Вечером в четверг он возвращается к миссис МакНирни проверить, все ли в порядке. Она шлепает его по руке, говорит:

– Я знаю, что вы сладкоежка, мистер Барнс. Вы ведь хотели еще отведать моего пирога с крошкой, да? 

На что он отвечает:

– Раскусили.

Он улыбается ей. Иногда улыбка странно ощущается на лице, но миссис МакНирни улыбается в ответ, будто все так, как и должно быть.

– Разве у такого привлекательного молодого человека нет занятий поинтереснее, чем развлекать старушку? – Морщинки на ее лице осели легкими пылинками. – В мое время я бы по уши втрескалась в такого парня, как вы. Вы почти такой же симпатичный, как мой Джо, когда он вернулся из Кореи. – Ее взгляд на мгновение рассеивается, но улыбка на лице – почти девичья. – У него были такие же серо-голубые глаза. Он видел меня, настоящую меня, он обнимал меня крепко, и я чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Баки позволяет ей похлопать себя по руке, перед тем, как она встает, игнорируя предложение помочь, достает две тарелки и мягкое сливочное масло. Он надеется, что, когда Бекке было восемнадцать, улыбка у нее была такая же легкая и непринужденная. Тогда он уже отправился на войну.

Он проводит у миссис МакНирни три часа, два из которых – на кухне, уплетая самый вкусный пирог с крошкой во всей Америке и слушая ее рассказы о Дне победы над Японией, когда ей было 10 лет, и о том, как солдаты возвращались домой.

Она похлопывает его по руке своей птичьей ладошкой и говорит:

– Сейчас, наверное, война совсем другая, мистер Барнс.

Он качает головой.

– А заканчивается все тем же, не так ли?

+++

В те выходные он садится на самолет в Цинциннати и приземляется в «Ла-Гуардии». Он никогда не пропускает назначенные осмотры, даже тот раз у доктора Пайка, к которому Наташа притащила его насильно. А сразу после них – благодарно теряется в металлических джунглях города. Вечер прокрадывается на улицы, и он квартал за кварталом идет вперед, чувствуя запах жареных орехов от киосков с едой и сладость парфюма проходящих мимо женщин, спешащих в рестораны.

Он выглядит, как типичный житель Нью-Йорка: руки в карманах, черные джинсы и серая кофта, небрежно собранные волосы. Он думает про оставленную в Хэйвенспорте кепку, про рассаду, которая стоит на тумбочке для телевизора, оставленной предыдущим жильцом в одной из многочисленных кладовок в доме, и о бегуне, которого не увидит в эти выходные. Ему не страшно разминуться, он знает, что незнакомец все равно побежит: четко по расписанию, охраняя время, вне зависимости от того, наблюдает за ним Баки или нет. Волосы у него останутся все того же темно-русого оттенка и под лучами солнца будут казаться золотыми, потому что пришло время для настоящей весны. И когда он побежит мимо пустого дома, волосы будут спадать на лоб, влажный от пота.

Уже темно, его окликает группа девушек, на одной из которых дешевая тиара невесты и атласная лента. Он мимолетно улыбается им – отчасти срабатывает мышечная память, отчасти искреннее веселье, – и заходит в бар, чтобы посидеть в покое среди незнакомцев, расслабиться за парой стаканчиков и посмотреть игру.

Вернувшись, он получает сообщение от Энджи с приглашением на ужин.

«В пятницу вечером будет чили! Приноси пиво и захвати Максимилиана, если он будет в настроении!»

+++

Не то чтобы Баки так уж тесно сдружился с Джейком и его женой. Они довольно милые, но он согласился на первый ужин только потому, что не хотел оставаться у Джейка в должниках. Хоть он и знал, что Джейк так не подумает, но всегда лучше, когда должны тебе, а не наоборот. Ему кажется, он уже столько раз приходил к ним на ужин, что опять остался должен.

– Черт, – бормочет он и глубоко вздыхает. Медленный вдох, медленный выдох.

Он мало с кем знаком в Хэйвенспорте. Ему здесь нравится, хоть он и не знает иногда, чем заняться, а время от времени кажется, будто в жизни недостает чего-то важного.

Нужно найти хобби. Может, пойти на кулинарные уроки? В закусочной у Кармеллы предлагают парочку, а один даже называется «Основные навыки владения ножом». А рядом есть еще студия боевых искусств. Там ищут новых инструкторов, которые могли бы разнообразить их программу. Он подумывал предложить себя в качестве учителя, но пока это кажется не такой уж хорошей идеей.

Может быть, позже, когда спокойных ночей станет больше, чем кошмаров.

Напротив «Кухни Кармеллы» находится чайная. Он никогда не бывал в «Инфьюжнс», несмотря на все рекомендации Энджи. Возможно, потому что он проходит мимо только по ночам, по дороге в супермаркет, а в это время внутри не горит свет и двери закрыты. Рекламный щит с меловой доской, который днем всегда стоит на краю пешеходной дорожки, спрятан за дверью с нарисованной деревянной коробкой. Иногда, впрочем, на втором этаже прямо над чайной горит свет.

+++

Вот так все и происходит. Когда он только переехал, то понятия не имел, что продуктовый магазин Тома станет его лучшим другом. Но кроме заправки только он открыт круглосуточно, и когда Баки не может уснуть или просыпается от сна, слишком быстро исчезающего из памяти, когда стены маленького дома становятся слишком тесными и даже Максимилиану не удается вернуть его в реальность, – магазин Тома с флуоресцентными лампами ждет его с распростертыми объятиями.

На часах два девятнадцать ночи пятницы – подождите, уже субботы, – и он снова в этом чертовом магазине.

Баки беспомощно смотрит на длинные ряды сухих завтраков, размышляя, когда его жизнь превратилась в это. Именно поэтому он обычно покупает пшеничные подушечки с глазурью. В отличие от отрубей с изюмом, которые всегда спрятаны, как и полагается убогим дедовским завтракам, коробки с пшеничными подушечками всегда стоят там, где их легко достать. Как маяк, указывающий путь к нормальности, в море кричаще-яркого и ядовито-голубого.

Но Максимилиан очень любит отруби, хоть ему технически и нельзя есть хлопья. И изюм, раз уж на то пошло. Конечно же, Баки узнал об этом только после того, как пес распробовал угощение, и теперь он тратит больше времени на то, чтобы вытащить изюм из завтрака, чем на то, чтобы, собственно, позавтракать. Баки вздыхает и начинает глазами искать фиолетовую коробку.

Он встает, вытащив коробку из глубины нижней полки, когда видит руку, тянущуюся мимо него за коробкой «Лаки Чармз».

– Извините, – произносит владелец руки.

Баки сонно моргает, смотрит на парня. Замечает широкие плечи под изношенной красной фланелевой рубашкой, мягкую бороду теплого золотистого оттенка, усталые голубые глаза, кажущиеся ярче в свете ламп. На руке, держащей сухой завтрак, видны чернильные пятна.

Сердце непроизвольно начинает колотиться. Он почти восклицает: «Ты!» – но успевает закрыть рот. Он не знает, почему ему не пришло в голову, что он может просто так столкнуться с бегуном в этом маленьком городишке, – но до сих пор же не сталкивался. В этом человеке, стоящем напротив здесь и сейчас, среди ночи, что-то есть – Баки не должен бы узнать его, он видит его только из окна с расстояния в двадцать ярдов, но у Баки отличное зрение, и сейчас кажется, что было бы удивительнее, если бы он не узнал бегуна в лицо.

Он почти чувствует, как тянется и хватает под локоть незнакомца, у которого вблизи мягкий взгляд, широко раскрытые глаза с удивительно длинными ресницами, пухлые и розовые губы. В безмолвной неподвижности проходят долгие секунды, одна, две, а потом Баки опускает глаза на собственную руку. Она расслабленно висит, и Баки выдыхает от облегчения, молча благодаря всех богов, какие есть, что он на самом деле не вцепился в абсолютно чужого человека.

Он снова моргает, резко возвращаясь в настоящее, и жалеет, что даже не сменил заляпанную рабочую рубашку, когда вернулся домой восемь часов назад. Он хочет сказать что-то глупое, вроде: «Не знал, что у тебя глаза такие голубые. Потому что мне их не видно, когда ты бегаешь», – но его, к счастью, опережают.

Парень держит в руках коробку с сухим завтраком, которую взял с полки, качает головой.

– Мне все равно, что написано на коробке, в этом завтраке нет ничего натурального, – с ужасом произносит он.

Баки смеется от удивления. Он нехотя отводит взгляд от парня и смотрит на кислотно-яркую коробку пшеничных подушечек с черникой.

– Они немного жутковатые, – соглашается он.

Парень косо смотрит на Баки, скользит взглядом на коробку отрубей с изюмом в его руках и улыбается уголком губ.

– Но я бы не стал никого осуждать за выбор сухого завтрака.

Баки открывает рот от возмущения, а парень делает шаг вперед, берет коробку пшеничных подушечек и уходит, ухмыляясь, в каждой руке по неестественно-яркой коробке. Он уже у конца ряда, когда Баки, опомнившись, шипит ему вслед:

– Это для моей собаки!

Парень оглядывается и бросает скептический взгляд, а потом пропадает в бездне рядов с печеньем.   
Баки щурится и хватает еще одну пачку отрубей.

+++

На обратном пути он жалеет о покупке. Коробки мало весят, но их очень неудобно держать. Ночь облачная, в небе не видно звезд, и только тусклые фонари бросают желтоватые пятна света на серую дорожку.

Когда Баки добирается домой, Максимилиан все так же спит, спрятавшись под одеялами на кровати. Он возит носом по руке Баки, но не двигается, когда Баки забирается в кровать. Он стонет в подушку, пытаясь не думать о человеке с яркими коробками сухих завтраков, о четких линиях плеч, о мощных мышцах на руках. О мелочах, которые он заметил, но не оценил сразу, слишком сосредоточившись на том, что незнакомец каждый день пробегал мимо его дома в одно и то же время.

Такого он не ожидал. Баки переворачивается на спину, кладет руки на живот, закрывает глаза, как учил себя, и проваливается в сон.

+++

Баки просыпается немного позже семи, а значит, несмотря ни на что, он проспал почти четыре часа. Довольный, он потягивается.

А потом вспоминает, что сегодня суббота. Он торопливо откидывает одеяло и несется вниз, чтобы отдернуть шторы, закрывающие окно в гостиной. Он даже не знает, появится ли его бегун после похода в магазин в половине третьего ночи. Он себе покупал «Лаки Чармз»? Какой зефир он любит больше всего? Когда он попробует кислотно-голубые пшеничные подушечки? Все эти вопросы вызывают тихую досаду.

Баки сжимает пальцами переносицу и решает сделать кофе. В конце концов, утро выдалось хорошее. Бывают и другие: порой он не может выбраться из тумана в голове, и тогда после того, как незнакомец пробегает мимо, он сидит на полу и кормит Максимилиана хлопьями. Когда он рассказал об этом Нат, та только пожала плечами:

– Не припомню, чтобы ты был жаворонком.

Когда часы приближаются к семи тридцати, его пронимает привычная дрожь.

Но стоит незнакомцу появиться из–за края оконной рамы и размашисто пробежать по тротуару перед домом, что-то внутри успокаивается.

+++

Он решает: что бы ни усмирял в нем бегун, пусть так будет и дальше. Достаточно просто знать, что он есть, что он бежит мимо дома 4521 по Пайн Стрит в семь тридцать утра. Этого должно быть достаточно.

+++

В конце апреля все еще слишком холодно, чтобы сажать рассаду. Земля насквозь промерзла. Баки вздрагивает. Как же хочется лета, долгих золотых дней. Он ставит рассаду на подоконник, поливает в воскресенье, удивляясь, куда это подевались выходные. Он даже из дома не выходил, не считая прогулок с Максимилианом.

– Еще одна причина подумать о том, чтобы завести собаку, – предложил ему терапевт. – Ты будешь вынужден выходить. А еще, старик, я не твой терапевт.

Он спросил у Наташи. Разговор звучал так:

– Сэм говорит, что мне стоит завести собаку.

– Я не собачница, – сказала она, даже не взглянув в его сторону, просто продолжила читать журнал, закинув ноги на подлокотник кресла.

– Собака не для тебя.

– Тогда я не думаю, что ты собачник.

Баки сощурился.

– Ты должна меня поддерживать. Сама сказала, что ты мой друг.

Она фыркнула.

– У тебя память дырявая. У меня нет друзей.

Баки не сводил с нее взгляд. Наконец, оторвавшись от журнала, она прищурившись посмотрела на него.

– Ладно, хорошо. Да, тебе стоит завести собаку, Джеймс. Тебе нужен компаньон. Мне кажется, овчарка подойдет.

Баки обхватил руками колени, сидя на ее диване.

– Пастушья собака? Ты хочешь, чтобы я завел пастушью собаку вместо служебной?

Она перевернула страницу. На какое–то мгновение показалось, что она вообще не здесь, но потом она снова посмотрела на него и обнажила зубы в подобии улыбки.

– Нет, кавказскую. Такая и волка загрызть может.

– Я предпочитаю такс, – ответил ей Баки.

+++

Когда звенит будильник, Максимилиан спрыгивает с кровати и громко приземляется на пол. Баки стонет, переворачиваясь набок, чтобы выключить звук.

Он ложится на живот, разбрасывая руки звездой. Слышит, как внизу звенят жетоны Максимилиана, пока тот обнюхивает пол в кухне в поисках упавшей еды, которую мог упустить с вечера.

Баки уже понял, что таксы – отличные пылесосы. Они на волков, может, и не охотятся – разве что на мелких грызунов, – но против крошек у них что-то личное.

Кажется, проходит всего тридцать секунд, когда будильник снова начинает пищать.

– Блядь, – бормочет Баки в подушку. Он знает, даже не глядя, что зеленые цифры на будильнике показывают шесть тридцать восемь. Вручая ему подарок на новоселье, Наташа сказала, что зеленый цвет успокаивает. 

– Просто у тебя с этим проблемы, Джеймс, – сказала она тогда. И мило улыбнулась, когда он оскалился в ответ.

– Ха-ха, очень смешно, – произнес он, распаковывая будильник.

Тот по-прежнему громко пищит, Баки вслепую бьет ладонью и смахивает его на пол. Он готов поклясться, что едва заснул. Внизу лает Максимилиан.

Баки стонет, вываливается из кровати и бредет вниз, чтобы насыпать Максимилиану корма и приукрасить завтрак парочкой хлопьев. Он совершенно точно не думает о подтянутых мужчинах с бородой, к которой так и хочется прикоснуться, или о бегунах с мощными бедрами и в мокрой от пота футболке между лопаток.

+++

Неправда все это. Это чувство – то, как ощущается подобная реакция на человека, – было давно потеряно для него, дрожь, расходящаяся внутри, застает его врасплох. Этот человек что-то делает с ним. В голове мелькают образы: прикосновение кожи к коже, тишина, нарушаемая только тяжелым дыханием и глубокими стонами.

Он понимает, что вцепился себе в волосы. Голова раскалывается. Он встает, идет на кухню и достает болеутоляющее. Бегун больше нравился ему на расстоянии. На расстоянии он – идеальный хранитель времени.

Баки переехал в Хэйвенспорт в конце прошлого лета, когда последняя листва опала с деревьев и на траве по утрам оставался иней. Бегун объявился в декабре и начал отмерять недели, одну за другой.

– Найди что-нибудь постоянное, – предложил доктор Пайк. – Ты можешь вернуть практически все, что у тебя отобрали, но только не время. Береги его.

Так что Баки нашел бегуна, прямо за входной дверью, и отсчитывал зимние недели вместе с ним, пока не наступила весна.

Но теперь бегун превратился в реального человека. Человека, который не только оскорбил вкусы Максимилиана, но и хитростью вынудил Баки купить столько чертовых отрубей, что у них срок годности выйдет раньше, чем собака успеет все съесть.

Хотя нет, неправда. Все, что продается в магазине, так напичкано добавками, что еда переживет и целую череду сибирских зим.

+++

Проходит несколько дней, и Баки снова оказывается в продуктовом магазине. На этот раз уже достаточно поздно – или рано, как посмотреть, – чтобы сойти за спешащего на работу покупателя, который зашел за хлебом и яйцами в пять утра, пока не начался день.

Он проходит мимо полок с сухими завтраками, хоть и знает, что не стоит ему сюда соваться, и не может не проверить, ищет ли где-нибудь «Лаки Чармз» высокий мужчина во фланелевой рубашке и с такой крепкой задницей, что от нее можно отбрасывать четвертаки. И если у Баки сердце начинает биться быстрее, об этом никто не обязан знать.

В отделе пусто.

Он чувствует разом и разочарование, и облегчение. Хлопья ему все равно не нужны. Он покупает упаковку яиц.

+++

Нат всегда отвечает, когда он звонит. Иногда она тяжело дышит, будто бежит куда-то, но все равно просит его говорить. Иногда тихо, почти шепотом, она признается, что не может разговаривать, но на звонок все равно отвечает. Разговоры у них короткие, даже когда Баки уверен, что она сидит у себя на диване, поджав ноги и держа бокал вина, за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма, о котором он никогда не слышал.

Она говорит:

\- Максимилиан уже начал толстеть? 

И:

– Ты все еще влюблен в этот свой домик с белым заборчиком?

И:

– Когда я, наконец, попробую знаменитый пирог с крошкой миссис МакНирни?

Он говорит:

– Почему все думают, что я кормлю его какой-то гадостью? Это всего лишь сухой завтрак, и я убираю весь изюм!

И:

– Белый забор, вообще-то, совершенно бесполезен, потому что Максимилиан может легко пролезть под ним, если захочет.

И:

– Знаешь, есть такие штуки, самолеты называются.

Когда он разговаривает с ней, то четко видит в голове картинки: сначала девочку, потом молодую женщину, как будто это склеенные вместе сцены. Он учит ее, как использовать собственный невеликий вес против самоуверенных мужчин. Они вместе пьют черный чай с ароматом розы под звуки Шопена и Чайковского. Он блокирует ее удар ноги рукой, и она делает сальто назад, легко приземляется на ноги. Он учит ее использовать гибкость, чтобы ускользнуть от любого, кто хоть пальцем ее коснется, а она знакомит его с балетом, носит зеленое платье и пахнет жасмином.

Ее голос уносит его слишком далеко. Она зовет его, тихо и ровно, спрашивает, вступил ли он в группу, ссылку на которую она ему прислала из Цинциннати.

– Не дави, Наташа, – говорит он, а она сухо смеется и велит ему достать рецепт того кофейного торта.

– Из тебя ужасный пекарь, – говорит он и вешает трубку.

+++

Он просыпается в поту от кошмара, которого не помнит. От таких снов по всему телу расходится боль. Он натягивает кеды и кофту, бежит в магазин, стискивая зубы от фантомной боли в ногах. Уже достаточно тепло, даже так поздно ночью, и дыхание больше не вьется паром в воздухе.

Он снова оказывается у полок с сухими завтраками. Стоит, засунув руки в карманы, минут десять: достаточно долго, чтобы его уже заприметили на записи камер видеонаблюдения, если бы кому-то было не все равно. Он, наконец, понимает, что хлопьев дома больше, чем нужно любому вменяемому человеку, бредет к холодильнику за молоком – полгаллона – и идет на кассу к Синди.

Автоматические двери выпускают его, а в магазин ступает кто-то со стороны металлических перил, где обычно стоят тележки. Он замечает серый свитер и широкую улыбку, голубые глаза, с которыми встречается взглядом всего на секунду, пока не выходит из магазина и не идет домой мимо чайной, в окнах которой темно.

В руке свободно мотается пакет из магазина.

+++

В выходные Баки переживает сюрреалистический момент, когда он почти выходит на улицу при появлении бегуна.

Он представляет, как открывает дверь и встает на крыльце, чтобы помахать рукой. Может быть, он бы даже случайно сам вышел на пробежку в нужное время. В конце концов, он видел, как незнакомец улыбался живущей напротив миссис Хиггинс, когда та помахала ему.

А потом он думает, что, может быть, есть большая разница между Баки, стоящим на крыльце в морозное утро, когда все, у кого работает хоть одна извилина в голове, будут прятаться дома в тепле, и миленькой семидесятидевятилетней старушкой, которая, забирая утреннюю газету, машет молодому человеку, годящемуся ей во внуки.

Так что он остается внутри. На часах семь тридцать, пора пить кофе. Он наслаждается горячим напитком, мурлычет в кружку, прячась за окном и всем нутром чувствуя радость при виде бегущего незнакомца.

+++

В следующий раз Баки видит бегуна несколько дней спустя. Тот стоит перед стойкой с бананами, запустив пальцы в волосы. Майское солнце уже оставило свой след, и пряди выглядят мягкими на ощупь.

Баки сует руки в карманы и отворачивается, пряча прокравшуюся на лицо улыбку. Хреновый из него, должно быть, человек, раз он наслаждается тем, что кому-то очевидно несладко. Он не понаслышке знает, что от бессонницы постоянно кажется, будто в мозгах ковыряются отверткой, а другой причины, почему парень пришел в магазин в два ночи, просто быть не может. Баки совершенно не стыдно. При виде незнакомца тугой узел внутри ослабевает.

+++

Выходные приходят солнечные и теплые. На макушках деревьев зеленеют листья, и соседи Баки начинают выставлять цветы на крыльцо. Во дворе дома напротив Чарли достает газонокосилку первый раз в этом году. Баки глазеет по сторонам какое-то время и решает, что пора сажать рассаду.

– Интернет же не будет врать, правда, Максимилиан?

Баки разминает плечи, готовясь к долгому обсуждению, сможет ли бейсбольная команда школы Хэйвенспорт Хай обыграть Милсбёр, а потом по нагревающемуся асфальту перебегает через улицу к Чарли, чтобы одолжить садовые принадлежности. Полчаса спустя, когда разговор, наконец, закончен, он выпускает Максимилиана во двор и смотрит, как пес довольно валяется на лужайке под теплым майским солнцем, пока сам Баки ковыряется в черноземе и прижимает влажную землю рукой вокруг маленьких ростков.

Максимилиан вдруг прыгает в воздухе, пытаясь поймать бабочку, севшую ему на голову, но коротенькие лапы не могут поднять его высоко, так что он снова усаживается на землю в паре футов от Баки. Баки случайно задевает пальцами нежные листочки орегано, и резкий запах напоминает ему яркую голубую воду, как в Средиземном море, которое он видел на фотографиях, каменистый берег, а высоко на холмах – косые от ветра ели.

+++

Баки думает о том, как пахнет бегун сразу после душа, разгоряченный, с легким ароматом мыла на коже, как пахнет место, где плечо переходит в шею.

+++

Два дня он проводит под капотом классического «Доджа Челленджер». Владелец говорит ему, стоя рядом в гараже:

– Их так больше не делают, – и Баки вытирает тряпкой пот над бровями, отвечает:

– Нет, сэр.

Мужчина закидывает на плечо фиолетовую сумку.

– Похоже, застряну тут на пару дней. По пути на ферму. Я еду с восточного побережья, ищу что-нибудь зеленое и открытое. Ты не в курсе, где тут можно выпить нормального кофейку?

– Как насчет чая? – предлагает Баки, на что мужчина фыркает и смеется.

– И чего я удивляюсь. Ну ладно. Показывай дорогу. Я вернусь через пару часов проведать, как идут дела.

+++

Он решает, что надо бы взять себя в руки. Как будто это так просто.

Бегун – парень с сухими завтраками – как бы он его теперь ни называл – у Баки все равно больше общего с ним, чем с женатым коллегой или старушками, которые готовят ему пирог с крошкой. Понятно, что парень плохо спит, как и Баки, иначе бы не торчал в продуктовом магазине в три ночи, а в семь тридцать утра не шел бы на пробежку.

– Видишь? – говорит он собаке. – Вот и нашлось, о чем с ним поговорить.

И все равно то, что происходит у них с бегуном – может, теперь, после разговора с ним, это еще более жутко. Хотя разговор были всего один. Да, ладно, это был спор о сухих завтраках в полтретьего ночи, но и это считается.

– Максимилиан, – говорит он. – А раньше легко мог закадрить.

Пес таращится на него и гавкает, требуя пищащий мячик.

+++

Баки просыпается от настырного сопения. Маленький пес тычется носом прямо в лицо, как его и дрессировали. Под веками мерцают картинки старого «Доджа Челленджер». В руках вдруг пусто, и он подносит ладони к лицу, будто ожидает, что там что-то окажется. В ушах звенит эхо сна: машина заводится вхолостую, гремят фейерверки, а может, это резкий выстрел и отдача пистолета.

Пес приваливается к его боку. Баки гладит его, пока дыхание не выравнивается.

– Ну что, Максимилиан, – тихо произносит он, – не хочешь прогуляться в продуктовый?

Когда Баки садится, Максимилиан воспринимает это как команду и спрыгивает с кровати.

– Только найду твою рабочую куртку, – говорит ему Баки.

На улице прохладно. В мае по ночам все еще морозно, но ветер легко шевелит листья на деревьях, пока они идут в магазин.

Синди здоровается, когда он заходит. Он достает руку из кармана и молча взмахивает в ответ. Она снова отворачивается к журналу, привыкшая к такому его поведению в это время. Мало кто ходит за продуктами в два часа ночи. Баки до сих пор не вполне понимает, почему в таком маленьком городке магазин работает круглосуточно, но спасибо что работает.

Он стоит у длинного ряда охлажденного мяса, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги. Максимилиан вскидывает голову, но молчит, потому что он на службе.

Бегун сегодня в другой фланелевой рубашке. А еще на нем бейсболка, и он направляется к говядине, встает рядом с Баки. Он резко вдыхает. Снова эта реакция, оглушительный и мощный разряд во всем уставшем теле, когда бегун подходит совсем близко.

Тот по-дурацки машет ему в знак приветствия в свете желтых флуоресцентных ламп, и Баки чувствует себя так, как бывает, когда Максимилиан во сне пинает его в живот.

Парень опускает взгляд на пса, который, хоть и стоит рядом с холодильником, набитым мясом, остается начеку и сконцентрирован на Баки. Баки думает, уже не в первый раз, что надо сделать пожертвование «Псам на задании». Парень смеется и качает головой.

– Ну надо же… К нам пожаловал любитель отрубей с изюмом?

Если улыбка показалось Баки ударом под дых, то осознание, что он помнит его и разговор несколько недель назад, просто сводит с ума. Максимилиан тихо скулит и выжидательно смотрит на хозяина. Этого Баки достаточно, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего слишком неловкого.

– Ага, – произносит он, борясь с желанием отвернуться и спрятать довольное выражение лица. – Максимилиан работает, так что не могу вас познакомить, но это все из-за него.

Он ждет, что парень скажет какую-нибудь глупость по поводу служебной таксы или о том, зачем ему вообще служебная собака, но тот просто улыбается, и в уголках глаз залегают морщинки.

– В таком случае, я бы познакомился с тобой, – говорит он, и Баки чувствует, как внутри все начинает кружиться.

Он выдыхает, протягивает руку.

– Баки.

Мужчина не отводит взгляда, медленно улыбается шире, пока улыбка не достигает глаз.

– Стив, – представляется он. У него теплая рука, и Баки приходится напомнить себе, что ее нужно отпустить.

– Давно тебя не было видно, – говорит Стив и мгновенно краснеет. – Я не… ты не подумай… просто тут и так пусто посреди ночи, – неуклюже заканчивает он.

Баки опускает взгляд, пытаясь спрятать беспомощную улыбку. Стив откашливается. Кажется, проходит немало времени, прежде чем он произносит:

– Иногда кровать слишком мягкая.

Баки отваживается поднять голову и видит, как тот смотрит на рабочую куртку Максимилиана, но не говорит ни слова больше, так что Баки не напрягается слишком сильно. Вместо этого он кивает, и они переключают внимание на двадцать подложек с мясом, выбирая в компанейской тишине, пока стрелки часов приближаются к трем часам.

+++

На следующий день Баки заканчивает работать над «Челленджером». Владелец похлопывает ладонью по капоту, когда Баки выезжает из-под машины.

– Спасибо, что рассказал про чайную, – говорит он. – Просидел у них пару часов в Интернете. Поболтал с бариста. Ты там был?

– Нет, – Баки не настроен трепаться. Он собирает инструменты с пола. Без них в руках слишком пусто.

– Отличный выбор у них, – говорит хозяин «Челленджера». – Даже русский чай есть, который я пробовал только у подруги. Мне кажется, она его как-то сама ввозит. Вкус дома, что бы это ни значило. Мир иногда так тесен. Я ее не видел несколько месяцев, так что выпил чашку за нее, – он смотрит на Баки. – По говору кажется, что ты не местный.

Баки медленно вздыхает. Мистер Соттосанти настаивает, чтобы он дружелюбно себя вел с клиентами.

– Не-а, – между ними повисает тишина перед тем, как Баки продолжает: – Но мне здесь нравится. Тихо.

– Похоже на то. Как будто внешний мир весь остался за городской чертой. А у вас тут своя милая маленькая Америка, – смеется мужчина, закидывая сумку в машину. Баки замечает, как бликует серебряный логотип. – Кажется мне, что однажды я вернусь. А пока, ну… хороший день для долгой поездки. И лето впереди должно быть неплохое.

– Надеюсь, – Баки открывает ворота гаража, чтобы машина могла выехать.

Мужчина щурится от яркого солнца, смотрит в конец улицы, будто может разглядеть и выезд из города, и свой путь до фермы, и широкие просторы, словно с высоты птичьего полета.

– О, и не волнуйся. Фермерский альманах обещает урожайное лето, – он пожимает плечами и смотрит на Баки. – А после… кто знает. Так что я не собираюсь терять время.

– Я выведу машину из гаража, – говорит Баки. – И можешь ехать.

+++

Вернувшись домой с работы, он садится на диван вместе с Максимилианом. Весь день кожа казалась слишком чувствительной: будто все тело заключено в тонкую и хрупкую оболочку, которая не мешает видеть и двигаться, но готова разбиться от одного удара.

Он проводит линию по руке. Под кончиком пальца – холодный металл.

+++

В ту ночь во сне Баки едет на «Челленджере» 1971 года по калифорнийскому шоссе, петляя вдоль побережья. 

– Слейся с окружением, – слышится шепоток. Он хочет остановиться и подойти к блестящей воде, вдохнуть запах океана, но не смеет. Он опоздает, если остановится. Бледное зимнее солнце едва греет сквозь темную одежду.

+++

Господи, если бы он только знал, что будет так легко, то еще несколько месяцев назад спрыгнул бы с крыльца и подошел к незнакомцу со словами:

– Привет, я Баки, а тебя как зовут? Давай будем дружить?

Теперь, познакомившись, Баки постоянно сталкивается со Стивом в магазине. Он стоит в отделе с бумажной продукцией, у ящиков с яблоками и орехами, перед секцией с замороженными полуфабрикатами. Возможно, сейчас Баки еще больше времени проводит в продуктовом, хотя куда уж больше. Он спрашивает Стива, как часто тот ходит за продуктами, и Стив немного смущается.

– Так я и думал, – говорит Баки, улыбаясь уголком губ. Он сует руки в карманы, чтобы не потянуться к Стиву, даже просто чтобы хлопнуть по плечу.

Дело в том, что он не уверен, сможет ли остановиться. С каждой новой встречей его все сильнее тянет к Стиву. Тому удается казаться выспавшимся и собранным даже под желтыми лампами продуктового магазина посреди ночи. Он не помнит, чтобы его тянуло так к кому-либо еще. Стив видит что-то глубоко внутри Баки, хотя попутно на поверхность рвется и много чего еще.

Стив смеется, тычет в него пальцем:

– Рыбак рыбака, мой друг.

+++

Баки рассказывает Стиву, что работает в мастерской Соттосанти. Стив говорит:

– Здорово. Пару месяцев назад они отлично поработали над моим байком.

На что Баки отвечает:

– Так это ты парень с Харли-Дэвидсоном.

И:

\- Отличный байк.

У Стива лицо светлеет.

– Это ты работал над ним?

Баки пожимает плечами и чешет затылок. Стив толкает его в плечо своим.

– Спасибо, – говорит он.

Баки старается не тянуться за этим теплом. Чувствует вдруг, как ему хочется упасть на колени и высосать Стиву все мозги через член, и одновременно хочется улечься на диване, обнявшись, за просмотром какого-нибудь дурацкого фильма под пиццу.

Как же он попал.

+++

– Надо, наверное, устроиться сюда на работу, – предлагает Баки.

Стив задумчиво кивает.

– Спорю, что мы знаем расположение продуктов лучше управляющего.

Баки смеется.

+++

Базилик растет, как сорняк, во дворе Баки. Он почти уверен, что мята, купленная через неделю после первого захода, и правда сорняк. Но все равно притворяется, что это не так, и выдирает то, что люди – в основном Энджи и миссис МакНирни, – называют сорняками.

– С чего ты взял, что я знаю хоть что-то о садоводстве? – спрашивает Наташа ровным голосом, когда Баки совершает колоссальную ошибку и задает ей вопрос.

Затылок над линией футболки загорел. Он потеет в кофтах с длинным рукавом. Знает, что он далеко не единственный ветеран, вернувшийся домой с протезом, но с ним он выделяется, что, в свою очередь, заставляет его нервничать. Проще просто прикрыть.

Вечером он берет пиво и сидит во дворе, уставившись на гриль, оставшийся от предыдущего жильца. Жалко, что он простаивает вот так. На нем бы поджарить сочный стейк, картошки, может быть, пару початков кукурузы, когда через несколько месяцев пойдет сезон. Разделить все это в хорошей компании. Будто картинка из сна, но Баки знает, что было время, прежде, когда он первым бы устроил такую вечеринку.

– Черт возьми, – ругается он и идет спать, ожидая, что утром Стив снова побежит мимо его дома.

+++

Наверное, стоит, наконец, сказать Стиву, что он пробегает мимо дома Баки дважды в неделю.

Вообще-то, надо было это сделать пару недель назад. В то время, когда они начали вместе проводить несколько ночей в неделю в продуктовом магазине.

Баки предвидит очень неловкий разговор в ближайшем будущем. Происходит все вот так:

– Знаешь, забавный маршрут у твоих пробежек, Стив.

Они стоят возле холодильника с замороженной пиццей.

Стив вопросительно косится на него.

– Да, я знаю, что ты бегаешь. И примерно в полвосьмого утра в выходные ты пробегаешь мимо моего дома.

Баки тычет пальцем в стеклянную дверцу холодильника, за которой скрываются замороженные продукты. Наблюдает, как Стив следит за движением.

– И под «примерно в полвосьмого» я имею в виду ровно в семь тридцать.

Стив тихо смеется, плечи подрагивают.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что после того, как полночи торчишь в отделе замороженных продуктов, по выходным в семь тридцать ты уже на ногах? Ты не очень похож на жаворонка.

Баки жмет плечами.

– Я и не жаворонок. Не был, по крайней мере. Но теперь… – он замолкает.

Стив отводит взгляд, и Баки не может прочитать выражение его лица, но в следующий момент Стив распрямляет плечи и снова поворачивается к нему. Баки моргает, и улыбка Стива становится задорной.

– Спорим, я знаю, какой дом – твой. Я боковым зрением замечал кого-то. Это ты пьешь кофе в окне?

На этот раз очередь Баки отводить взгляд. Лицо заливается румянцем.

+++

Если его когда-нибудь спросят, он будет отрицать, но после этого разговора и до конца недели он думает, что, может быть, Стив не побежит на выходных. Изменит ли он маршрут, зная теперь, что за ним наблюдают.

Нельзя сказать, что Стив стеснительный. Он дразнит Баки под резким желтым освещением магазина, иногда даже кажется, что он немного флиртует, но всегда держит дистанцию. Почти осторожничает, опоминаясь, когда наклоняется слишком близко, когда тянется к Баки. Как будто не хочет сближаться слишком сильно.

Баки напоминает себе, что это просто он гребаный параноик. Стив не обязан быть таким же.

+++

Около часа они сидят на полу среди мягких пластиковых пакетов с нарезанным хлебом: Стив рассказывает о том, как уволился, чтобы записаться на архитектурные курсы по Интернету, как надеется получить степень через год или два. Баки сидит, подтянув колени к груди и обняв их руками, а Стив вытягивает ноги перед собой. Он иногда трясет ступней, не осознавая, что делает это. Баки как-то знал парня в армии, у которого была такая же привычка, когда он рисовал в свободное время.

Стив показывает пальцы:

– Поэтому руки постоянно в чернилах. Мы вообще должны рисовать все на компьютере, чтобы изучить программы, но порой ничто не заменит ручку с бумагой.

+++

В первое субботнее утро июня Баки открывает дверь в семь двадцать восемь и садится на ступеньки с кофе в руках. Максимилиан нехотя усаживается рядом. Если он не работает, псу не особенно нравится сидеть на твердых поверхностях. Он провожает взглядом пчелу, пролетающую мимо, наверное, на пути к тюльпанам миссис Солински.

Баки поднимает кружку в знак приветствия, когда Стив пробегает мимо, и тот трясет головой, смеясь: Баки видит, но не слышит смех.

После того, как Стив скрывается из виду, Баки еще нескоро возвращается в дом – и не может перестать улыбаться.

+++

На следующих выходных Стив подбегает к крыльцу. На часах семь тридцать утра. Он смотрит то на Баки, то на Максимилиана, и Баки пожимает плечами.

– Не бойся, он не при исполнении.

С восторженным выражением лица – Баки до сих пор понять не может, как этот человек может так часто и так счастливо улыбаться, – Стив наклоняется и протягивает руку, чтобы пес понюхал.

– Серьезно, срешь ты тоже радугами?

Стив вскидывает брови.

– А то, – легко парирует он. – И ссу золотыми реками, а с моей бровки течет пот с бриллиантами.

Он таращится на Баки. Баки таращится на него. Господи, как же хочется наброситься на этого парня и это мокрое от пота тело и сцеловать нахальную ухмылку с его лица.

– Серьезно, Бак, я…

Стив замолкает. Улыбка исчезает с лица, и беззаботное выражение превращается в напряженное на секунду – на короткий миг, Баки даже не уверен, не показалось ли ему. Но этого достаточно, чтобы выбить его из колеи, и между ними вдруг воцаряется неловкая тишина. Стив говорит:

– Надо закончить пробежку.

+++

После этого он несколько дней не видит Стива, и когда сталкивается с ним в магазине ночью в четверг, тот выпаливает:

– Просто хотел сказать, я, наверное, не выйду на пробежку на выходных. – Он замолкает, хмурясь. – Странно, да? Что я тебе говорю об этом. Я сказал Шерон, что странно будет тебя предупреждать, но она настояла, что надо сказать. Чтобы ты не переживал.

Баки не может сдержать смешок, хоть и кажется, будто внутри что-то надломилось. С одной стороны, Стив подумал о нем, посоветовался с этой Шерон, стоит ли ему сказать Баки об изменении в его расписании. С другой стороны – почему Стив не выйдет на пробежку?

Стив продолжает бормотать:

– Просто я знаю, как важен распорядок дня. Я не хочу сказать, что я для тебя такая уж важная часть дня. Но даже мелочи иногда имеют значение, – он потом продолжает тише и увереннее: – Когда я вернулся, я был потерян. Не знал, куда деть себя, время, силы. Четкий порядок исчез, и рядом вдруг не осталось никого, с кем я воевал и кого знал, и направлять меня стало некому.

– И что ты делал? – спрашивает Баки. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не накрыть ладонью пальцы Стива, которыми тот теребит край футболки.

Стив криво улыбается:

– Увязал все глубже. – Он смотрит на Баки. – Слушай, знаю, ты не хочешь говорить об этом. Но если вдруг захочешь, лучшего места, чем на грязном полу продуктового в три ночи, не найти.

Между ними воцаряется тишина. Наконец, Баки нарушает ее.

– Я был сержантом, – говорит он. – Многие парни продолжают держаться вместе после отставки. Моих парней разнесло на мелкие кусочки. – Он сглатывает. – Ты на выходных уезжаешь куда-то?

У Стива глаза голубые и спокойные, он смотрит на Баки какое-то мгновение и соглашается сменить тему. Баки как будто мягко прижали к чему-то твердому и надежному.

– Друзья позвонили. Ну… люди, с которыми я раньше работал. Мне кажется, они до сих пор думают, что мы работаем вместе, – признается Стив с раздраженным выражением лица. – Им нужна моя помощь с одним проектом, над которым они работают. Думаю, на это уйдет всего несколько дней.

+++

– У тебя счастливый голос, – говорит Наташа.

– Ты не можешь определить это по тому, как я сказал "привет", – ворчит Баки.

Нат фыркает.

– Я тебя умоляю, – она замолкает. – Я жду. Рассказывай.

Баки наигранно-устало вздыхает, говорит:

– Оказывается, не я один наведываюсь в продуктовый посреди ночи.

Она тихо смеется.

– Он симпатичный?

– Задница – сдохнуть можно, – сразу признается Баки. – Когда он разговаривает, постоянно машет руками, тянется, касается, даже не осознавая, что делает, а потом удивляется, когда рука зависает на моей груди.

– М-м-м. _Кукла_ , ты уверен?

– Да, – говорит Баки. Он сутулится на диване. – Он не такой. Он настоящий джентльмен. Иногда даже жаль. На прошлой неделе я на секунду подумал, что он позовет меня на свидание. Я сидел на крыльце, пока он пробегал мимо. Глупо, – бормочет он.

Молчание на другом конце провода меняется. Баки не понимает, откуда знает это, но знает – каким-то шестым чувством.

– Нат? – зовет он. – Все нормально?

– Конечно, – отвечает она. – Слушай, ты же знаешь, что я советов не даю. Но если тебе что-то кажется слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой, возможно, тебе не кажется.

Баки стонет.

– Боже, Нат. Он не собирается воспользоваться моей беспомощностью или еще что. Я что, по-твоему, викторианская девица? – он слышит в трубке, как она что-то жует. Печенье.

– Не совсем, – ворчит она.

+++

Когда он очнулся в больнице, никто ничего не рассказывал ему несколько недель. Все ждали, что память вернется. Этого не случилось, и он никого не узнавал, пока в палату не зашла Наташа. На лице желтели синяки, а прежде прямые волосы теперь вились. Но глаза у нее горели все тем же зеленым, и волосы оставались огненно-рыжими, а тело – угловатым и напряженным. Он вспомнил все это. Только не знал, откуда или почему, или даже как ее звали.

Она назвала его Джеймсом, он согласился.

А потом начали приходить врачи и терапевты. Ему сказали, что он потерял руку во время взрыва, из-за чего и оказался в больнице. Что несколько недель провел в медикаментозной коме. Что в это время ему подобрали протез. Что охрана была ради его безопасности. Что он хранил слишком много государственных секретов, ради которых определенные группировки готовы пойти на убийство. Что он пытался защитить свою группу, свою команду, когда взорвалась бомба. Что он – единственный выживший. Что его зовут Баки Барнс. Что он родом из Бруклина.

Наташа, рыжеволосая женщина, сидела на стуле в углу и наблюдала за этими разговорами. Когда врачи ушли, он спросил ее, сколько они уже знакомы.

Она вскинула бровь.

– Не уверена, как долго ты знаешь меня… Может быть, годы, может быть, полчаса, с твоей точки зрения. Но я знаю тебя почти всю свою жизнь. Мы вместе ходили смотреть балет. Я научила тебя пить чай, а ты меня – обращаться с ножом.

Он кивнул.

– Сможешь пронести мне фрикаделек с соусом? Я бы съел чего-нибудь настоящего.

Она улыбнулась уголком рта, но прошло немало времени, прежде чем напряжение начало отпускать ее. Она до сих пор держится осторожно рядом с ним в те редкие моменты, когда они действительно видятся. Он притворяется, что не замечает. Ему кажется, что он и не должен видеть это. Кажется, что больше никто не замечает.

+++

Он просыпается посреди ночи со слезами на щеках, протягивая руки в пустоту. Он лежит на боку, свернувшись, как будто вокруг чего-то маленького.

Так ночь и проходит. Он, кажется, встает сходить в туалет, спускается вниз, да так и остается сидеть на кухонном полу. Максимилиан сидит рядом. Когда он двигается, кости отзываются болью, словно у старика, загнанного в молодое тело. На белой стене залегли тени шкафчиков, неподвижные в лунном свете, как афганские хребты. Ночью в горах темно, и видны только маленькие точки света в городке у подножия, а острые вершины громоздятся на фоне сверкающих звезд. Полковник говорит мрачно:

– Война ломает нас раньше времени, сержант. Если будет на то воля божья, когда-нибудь мы вернемся домой. А если не сможем, то вернутся наши тела, завернутые во флаг.

С восходом солнца горы погружаются в желтую дымку.

– Тела не имеют значения, – говорят ему. – Другие найдут их. Выполни задание.

Баки берет винтовку и вешает ее на плечо. Поворачивается, осматривает ландшафт. Слишком близко к дороге снайперы его заметят.

Он смотрит на последние бледнеющие в утреннем небе звезды и начинает восхождение на гору.

+++

Стив не появляется четыре дня. Баки идет в продуктовый, возвращается на следующий день, и днем позже. Стива все нет.

Баки убеждает себя, что это хорошо, что от этого желание прикоснуться к нему исчезнет. С тех пор, как они начали общаться, это желание стало только сильнее. Баки начинает жаловаться Максимилиану на недотрах, но дело не только в этом, и Баки не знает, что именно удивляет его больше. Нравились ли ему раньше высокие и накачанные, с золотистой загорелой кожей, идеально натянутой на упругих мышцах? Широкоплечие и с мощными бедрами? Он не помнит даже, когда последний раз действительно хотел кого-то. Чаще всего кажется, что война выжгла из него все желания.

И несмотря на все это, его необъяснимо тянет к Стиву, у него пальцы вздрагивают – так хочется притянуть его лицо к себе. За его неизменными смущенными улыбками и совершенной красотой есть что-то еще, и Баки хочется увидеть эту изнанку. Серьезная линия рта, когда он думает, что Баки не смотрит, упрямство, стойкость, доброта.

– Ох, Баки, – ответил бы Стив, если бы Баки хватило духу сказать что-то подобное. – Я не хороший человек. – Именно так Баки бы понял, что он врет, потому что разве не так всегда говорят хорошие люди? Стив бы потянулся к нему, будто хотел коснуться его щеки, но потом остановился бы, как часто случается во время их разговоров, и убрал бы руку.

Следующей ночью Баки возвращается в магазин.

Синди машет ему рукой. Облокотившись о прилавок, она бездумно листает садоводческий журнал, который читала уже сто раз.

– Не видела его. Мне кажется, его нет в городе! – кричит она.

Баки резко поворачивается. Шея заливается краской.

Она понимающе смотрит на него.

– Не отрицай, парень. Если тебе станет легче, он то же самое делает, когда ты не приходишь.

В груди что-то сжимается.

– Следишь за новостями? – спрашивает она без интереса. – Иногда я очень рада, что не живу на побережье. У них там черт знает что происходит.

Баки разворачивает к себе ее журнал.

– Я не смотрю новости, – признается он, и следующие минут двадцать они обсуждают способы избавиться от слизней.

+++

По прошествии недели Баки видит Стива, когда тот перебрасывает яблоко из руки в руку. Сердце у Баки уже заходится ритмом стаккато, потому что Синди подмигнула ему, когда он вошел в магазин, и указала большим пальцем в секцию свежих продуктов.

Стив поворачивается к нему всем телом, когда Баки обходит полку с выпечкой. Он дергается навстречу, замирает на полушаге, и лицо у него светлеет.

– Привет, – здоровается Баки. Ему так хочется прикоснуться к Стиву, схватить его и крепко обнять, положить ладонь ему на затылок.

Он заставляет себя не двигаться с места, хотя это почти больно.

– Хорошо съездил? – вместо этого спрашивает он.

+++

– Сегодня самый долгий день в году, – говорит ему Стив некоторое время спустя.

Баки вздрагивает. Он совсем потерял счет времени.

Стив смотрит на часы.

– Уже три двадцать одна.

Значит, прошло чуть больше часа. За это время Стив выдохнул восемьсот пятьдесят два раза. Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он даже не знал, что считал.

– Первый день лета, – вслух заключает он.

– Я никогда не проводил лето за городом.

Баки стукается со Стивом коленкой.

– Полегче. Это город, а не деревня. Будешь говорить такие вещи, разозлишь кого-нибудь.

– По сравнению с Нью-Йорком все кажется деревней.

– Ты скучаешь?

– Не знаю, – Стив внимательно смотрит на плитку под ногой. – Когда думаю про лето, представляю удушающую жару, как сижу на пожарной лестнице в попытке охладиться. Девчонок в красивых платьях, парней, курящих на перекрестках или орущих друг на друга. Грохот строек, гниющий мусор.

– Да старик, очень здорово, – с сарказмом соглашается Баки. Но это правда. Звучит именно так, каким лето и должно быть, вплоть до вони отбросов на улице.

Стив улыбается.

– Я так не хотел, чтобы то лето заканчивалось.

+++

Однажды мистер Соттосанти спросил его, почему он выбрал Хэйвенспорт, Индиана, из всех остальных мест, где мог поселиться.

– К нам не так часто переезжают молодые люди из большого города. К нам по большей части возвращаются, потому что здесь остались семьи.

Баки хватает разводной ключ, чтобы раскрутить гайку на «Митсубиши». 

– У меня сестра тут недалеко, – говорит он, помолчав. По виску стекает пот. Июньская жара уже проникает в гараж.

Мистер Соттосанти хмыкает.

– Младшая?

Баки молчит, состроив вопросительную мину.

– Сынок, я и сам старший брат. Мне знакомо это беспокойное выражение лица. Как у тебя сейчас. Должен сказать, что, какими бы взрослыми вы ни стали, она навсегда останется твоей младшей сестренкой.

Баки опускает взгляд, таращится на внутренности машины.

– В моей голове ей всегда будет семнадцать. Как в тот день, когда я отправился в армию.

+++

– Я столько времени потратил на разрушение, – признается Стив. – Это было необходимо, но, наверное, в какой-то момент устаешь от этого, понимаешь? Я хочу научиться строить.

Чаще всего Баки кажется, что сам он едва ли может собрать все части в единое целое, возвращая в прежнее состояние автомобили, стиральные машины, мотоциклы. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы создать что-то новое начиная с наброска, построить то, чего не существовало ранее. Баки понятия не имеет, что делать с этим знанием. Всегда ли Стив был таким? Ему кажется, что да.

– Ты пьешь чай? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Только когда его ставят передо мной.

Стив смотрит на свои руки.

– Я могу это сделать. Поставить его перед тобой. В смысле, чай. Если хочешь.

На мгновение, когда дыхание замирает, он думает, что Стив зовет его на свидание, хоть и безумно неловко, но наконец-то – наконец-то – после долгих танцев по два шага вперед и одному назад. Ему все равно, да и какая разница, он схватится за этот шанс, но в следующий момент Стив, краснея, добавляет:

– Я работаю в «Инфьюжнс».

– Что? – спрашивает Баки, отстранившись.

– Чайная? На Гранд Стрит? Ты наверняка мимо прошел по пути сюда.

– А-а, – Баки понимает, что не должен чувствовать такое разочарование.

– Я обычно открываю, по крайней мере, в будни. Сдается мне, раз уж ты в два сорок семь ночи сидишь со мной здесь, в дерьмовом продуктовом магазине, то спишь ты не очень хорошо.

Баки уклончиво мычит. Там, где к боку прижимается Стив, так горячо от его тела, будто от раскаленного клейма. Баки хочет обнять его, присвоить целиком, а потом раздеть до нитки, до первобытной наготы. Он хочет попробовать Стива на вкус, почувствовать запах его кожи, ощутить ее собственной кожей и губами.

Он не смеет шевельнуться, чтобы Стив не заметил, как близко они сидят, и не отодвинулся.

– Так что я подумал, – произносит Стив, не замечая задумчивости Баки, – если ты заглянешь в гости на чашку чая в дружелюбной компании, то утро не будет таким тяжелым.

И тишина.

Баки сглатывает. Когда-то давным-давно, еще до того, как его отправили на войну на другой берег океана, в такой момент Баки бы подхватил пальцем мизинец Стива, накрыл своей его ладонь, лежащую на крепком бедре. Если бы Стив наклонился к нему, а не отстранился, Баки опустил бы ладонь ему на ногу.

Но сейчас он просто закусывает губу. Стив опускает взгляд, а потом, почти виновато, снова смотрит Баки в глаза.

– Стив, – начинает Баки. – Ты правда хочешь… – Он замолкает. – Да, конечно, – соглашается он и улыбается через силу.

+++

– Господи, – говорит Баки. – Да ты везде. В продуктовом, бегаешь мимо моего дома, а теперь я узнаю, что ты – этот парень из чайной, которого я даже не видел. Думаешь, я не слышал про бариста, который сбежал из большого города, когда слишком часто начал появляться на обложках журналов? Спорю, Синди все их читает, – смеется он, но замолкает, когда видит взволнованное лицо Стива.

У того краснеют кончики ушей.

– Не все, что говорят по новостям, правда, – уныло качает головой он. – Я не пытаюсь завладеть твоей жизнью, появляясь везде. Я бы мог… не появляться, если хочешь.

Баки смотрит на него, надеясь, что Стив поймет, какую чушь несет, а вслух говорит:

– У тебя должна же быть собственная жизнь.

+++

Но Стив действительно – везде. Он везде, и Баки сходит с ума от широких рук, от волос, которые с каждым днем светлеют под летним солнцем, от глаз, в которых иногда без всякой причины залегают тени, и этой бороды, такой мягкой, что Баки чудом до сих пор держит руки при себе.

Стив неизменно наклоняется поближе к нему. Дюймовое пространство между ними наэлектризовано до треска, так что кожу покалывает. Но самое ужасное – Баки подозревает, что Стив тоже это чувствует. Это видно по залитым краской щекам, по учащенному дыханию, по постоянным незаконченным жестам. По тому, как он всем телом тянется ближе и резко отстраняется, опомнившись. Будто сам себя застукал за чем-то запретным.

– Максимилиан, – зовет Баки. Он стоит, облокотившись о кухонную столешницу, и забрасывает в рот несколько засахаренных изюмин. – Мне кажется, я скоро не выдержу.

+++

Джейк и Энджи приглашают его на пикник по случаю четвертого июля. Он соглашается, потому что, хоть они и начали ему нравиться, он по-прежнему пытается сохранять равный счет.

– Ерунда, Бак, – кажется, кто-то когда-то сказал ему. В сознании мелькают костлявые коленки. – Не обязательно, чтобы мир был таким. 

Он проводит у них где-то час, после чего нагло подставляет Максимилиана, ссылаясь на него как на причину раннего ухода.

– До чертиков боится фейерверков, – кивает он, чтобы ложь казалась правдоподобней.

– Грустно, старик, – говорит Джейк, ткнув в его сторону бутылкой с пивом.

Баки сует руки в карманы, не забывает улыбнуться при выходе.

– Это мне грустно.

Он пешком бредет домой, хотя идти три мили. В воздухе гремят фейерверки со стороны Хайленд-парка на западе, вдалеке в небе взрываются пучки света. Продуктовый магазин пока работает, но закроется в десять вечера, как и всегда по праздникам. Он со страхом представляет, как проведет ночь, когда некуда будет деться. Всегда, когда магазин закрыт, ночью ему снятся кошмары.

В чайной горит свет. Ноги сами останавливаются, будто не спросив его. За столиком сидит пара средних лет: они склонились совсем близко друг к другу, как обычно делают влюбленные в начале отношений; а вокруг стойки толпятся четырнадцатилетки и хохочут, заказывая напитки на вынос.

Баки стоит у окна, сунув руки в карманы, и Стив поднимает на него глаза. Они встречаются взглядами, и Баки кажется, что Стив абсолютно не слышит, что говорят ему девушки. В стекле отражаются красные и синие искры, и это придает Баки решимости. Он открывает дверь и слышит звон колокольчика.

Мимо пробегают девушки, держа в руках стаканчики с чаем. Он отскакивает в сторону. Одна кричит на пороге: «С днем рождения!», пока подруга толкает ее вперед, хохоча и радостно крича что-то.

Стив стоит, облокотившись о стойку, и улыбается. Баки неторопливо подходит к нему.

– Сегодня не твой день рождения, – говорит он, необъяснимо уверенный в этом.

Стив резко смотрит на него.

– Нет. Но люди так думают. Недавно прошел слушок.

Баки смотрит на меню, оглядывает чайную. Позиции написаны на меловой доске, висящей на стене. На полках стоят ряды тяжелых темных кружек. Столики в основном круглые, но среди них затесался один квадратный. Кажется, сделаны из переработанного дерева. Одна стена покрашена блестящей оливково-зеленой краской, а другие – серые, такие бледные, что кажутся белыми.

– А ты откуда знаешь? – спрашивает Стив.

– Про твой день рождения? – Баки пожимает плечами. – Ткнул пальцем в небо. Логика. Ты работаешь четвертого числа, это же не может быть еще и твой день рождения. Как ты вообще умудрился тут застрять?

– Я поменялся сменами с Амандой. Она милая, учится в колледже, на каникулы домой приехала. Хотела погулять с друзьями.

Баки смеется.

– А ты у нас такой старик.

– Обычный дедок, – весело соглашается Стив. – Что хочешь? За счет заведения.

Баки смотрит на меню.

– Никогда особенно не пил чай. Не знаю, что мне нравится. Удиви меня.

+++

Напиток, который готовит ему Стив, на удивление легкий и напоминает жимолость, которая вьется по покосившимся, ржавым заборам Бруклина.

Баки вдыхает пар над кружкой. У Стива расслабляются плечи.

Час спустя он помогает Стиву занести деревянный указатель с улицы, протирает прилавок, когда Стив кидает ему полотенце.

– Варежку закрой, – говорит ему Баки, когда Стив начинает возражать. – Моя мама неряху не вырастила. 

Стив смотрит на него, и во взгляде читается что-то далекое и счастливое.

– Нет, – соглашается он. – Не вырастила.

Баки обычно старается не думать о прошлом, потому что от этого только голова болит, но у Стива такое выражение лица, что он спрашивает:

– А что твоя мама?

– Моя мама? – смеется Стив всем телом. – Ох, миссис Роджерс такую бы взбучку мне устроила отцовским ремнем, если бы я начал лениться. Ну, по крайней мере, она угрожала. Сколько же забот ей от меня досталось. От меня и моего лучшего друга, – он замолкает.

– Что с ней случилось?

– Заболела, – тихо говорит он, до сих пор слабо улыбаясь. – Иногда кажется, что это было давно. А иногда – будто только вчера.

– Ага, – соглашается Баки. – Время вот так и играет с тобой.

Они сидят в чайной до глубокой ночи. На улице до сих пор взрывается редкие петарды.

+++

Баки решает, что чайная ему по душе. Он добавляет ее в короткий список мест, куда заглядывает. В следующие несколько недель он так часто заходит туда, что, кажется, надоест Стиву, но каждый раз тот только с радостью и теплом встречает его.

У Баки дыхание перехватывает. Как может человек вот так открываться, всякий раз с такой готовностью распахивать объятия? Он представляет, как спрашивает об этом Стива однажды ночью, сидя на полу продуктового магазина и уставившись на коробку «Лаки Чармз».

– Что тебе вообще делать надоедливым с парнем вроде меня? – спросил бы он. – Ты не знаешь меня. Серьезно. Слушай. Я не… я именно такой. Парень, который торчит ночи напролет в продуктовом, у которого лучший друг – служебная собака и который не может даже пойти к психотерапевту, потому что от одной мысли, что мне в голову опять кто-нибудь полезет, мне хочется содрать с себя кожу. Я надеваю мину, и чаще всего она отлично смотрится, но это потому что я хорошо умею быть тем, кем нужно. А вовсе не потому, что у меня действительно все в норме. Я в заднице и даже не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь из нее выбраться. Вот, кто я такой.

– А вот ты. Ты учишься на архитектора. Твои друзья скучают по тебе, вытаскивают тебя в Нью-Йорк так часто, что тебе это в копеечку влетает. Дурацкая чайная только из-за тебя приносит хоть какие-то деньги, даже не отрицай. А еще я уверен, что в свободное время ты спасаешь котят и пожилых старушек.

Может, он и произносит что-то вслух, потому что Стив напряженно смотрит на него и говорит:

– И тем не менее, я сижу здесь с тобой, в том же самом продуктовом в три ночи.

Он вздыхает.

– Баки. У меня два года ушло на то, чтобы даже записаться на курсы, потому что каждый раз, стоило мне сесть за рисунок, я рисовал одно и то же, и это тысячная часть того, что я не могу выкинуть из головы. Я во сне могу нарисовать горы. Я работаю в этой пижонской чайной, потому что друг шантажом заставил меня, чтобы я не погряз в депрессии, закрывшись дома. Мой бывший работодатель – уж не знаю, как его еще назвать, – до сих пор названивает в попытке снова втянуть в дерьмо, из которого я только выбрался, и он убежден, что я просто взял отпуск и вернусь до конца лета, к тому же, с чего начал.

Он вдруг улыбается.

– Но в одном ты был прав. Я действительно спас котенка на прошлой неделе, когда была гроза. Про меня даже напечатали статью в газете «Хэйвенспорт Кроникл» на третьей странице.

Баки отстраняется, чтобы ударить его в плечо.

Стив говорит:

– Слышал, что в зефир в «Лаки Чармз» перестанут добавлять красители? Чудненько было бы.

Баки отвечает:

– Батюшки, действительно чудненько, – и голос у него звучит так же искусственно, как и краситель в сухом завтраке, лишь бы поиздеваться над говором Стива.

– Вот же ты говнюк, – произносит Стив, и Баки хитро улыбается и сдается:

– Но вообще здорово, что больше не будут добавлять красители.

+++

И все равно они держат дистанцию. Иногда Баки кажется, что это он создает ее, потому что временами Стив кажется единственно прочным и настоящим в мире, то и дело норовящем уйти из-под ног.

В такие дни он ступает босиком на темную землю своего маленького сада, растирает между пальцами листья мяты, потому что давным-давно мама выращивала ее на подоконнике их маленькой квартирки. Запах орегано навевает мысли об Италии, синем Средиземном море и Альпах с покрытыми снегом вершинами, которые лично он никогда не видел и не особенно хочет. Кудрявые кончики листьев петрушки напоминают ему, как он давился горькой едой – и только позже узнал, что это было табули, – под жгучим пустынным солнцем, потея в военном снаряжении, созданном для северных зим, а не для пустынной засухи. Он ест методично, пока командир не встает, не жмет руку человеку и тонкой одежде и не произносит:

– Договорились.

Максимилиан лает. Баки подносит к лицу веточку мяты.

В другие дни – чаще всего – Баки кажется, он ни черта не может скрыть, он разве что не прижимает Стива к стене и в лицо не признается: «Я хочу тебе все мозги вытрахать. Или дать тебе вытрахать мои. Мне все равно. А потом, может, закажем жирную китайскую еду и посмотрим «Челюсти», пока не будем готовы ко второму раунду».

Он не понимает, откуда между ними это расстояние. Так неестественно. Он почти уверен, что дело тут не в нем.

– Максимилиан, – зовет он. – Я в старости становлюсь романтиком.

Максимилиан таращится на него в молчаливом нетерпении.

– Черт возьми, – взрывается Баки. – Как вышло, что сексуальный бегун задвинул меня в «просто друзья»? Не такой был план.

Пес отходит к буфету и водит носом по полу в поисках упавших хлопьев.

– План был гораздо более голым и потным! – кричит он собаке.

Слишком поздно он замечает, что окна раскрыты, чтобы впустить вечерний ветер. Миссис Солински сердито смотрит на него в кухонное окно и поднимает на руки годовалую внучку. Баки морщится и выходит, чтобы подстричь траву на ее лужайке. Смеркается, но у него прекрасное зрение, и он заканчивает еще до того, как полностью темнеет.

Лето вошло в свои права. Ночью тепло и влажно.

**Часть II**

+++

Он звонит Нат.

– У меня проблема, – быстро говорит он в трубку. – Надо было просто переспать с ним. А вместо этого мы разговорились. И проболтали несколько часов. В долбанном продуктовом магазине. Сложно придумать что-нибудь менее сексуальное. А теперь еще и чайная эта. Как будто мы встречаемся, только как в дурацком старом ситкоме. С тем же успехом можно было бы ходить по воскресеньям.

Наташа бормочет:

– А я тебе говорила, что так все и будет, когда ты переехал в дом с белым заборчиком и завел собаку.

И:

– Ты что, смотрел «Предоставьте это Биверу», Джеймс?

– Это служебная такса, – раздраженно бросает Баки. – По телевизору показывали. Часто. 

Оправданий белому заборчику у него нет.

Она бормочет что-то вроде: «И почему мне надо разбираться с вами, придурками».

Баки щурится.

– Потому что ты по глупости переспала со мной, и теперь катастрофа моей несуществующие личной жизни — это и твоя катастрофа.

– Я жалею, что когда-то напомнила тебе об этом, – скептически фыркает она. – Из всего, за что можно зацепиться, ты помнишь только это. И как меня угораздило в тебя вляпаться?

– Нат, милая моя Наташа, ты – украшение моего сердца, бриллиант в моих глазах, свет моей жизни. Воспоминания о других женщинах просто блекнут на твоем фоне. Я никогда не оскверню алтарь твоей памяти, забыв о тебе.

– Не считая всех тех раз, когда ты, собственно, забывал, – невозмутимо напомнила она.

– Не считая их, да, – соглашается Баки. – Давай снова поговорим о Стиве? Что мне делать?

И впервые голос у Наташи смягчается.

– Ты не думал о том, что он-то как раз прав?

Баки откидывается о диван, сидя на полу перед ним.

– Что?

– Возможно, у него есть причины на то, чтобы не вступать в отношения.

Баки молчит. Водит пальцем по ворсинкам ковра, а потом приглаживает их ладонью.

Она продолжает:

– Ты готов? Эмоционально? Ментально? Я помню, в каком ты был состоянии, когда уехал из Нью-Йорка. Может, Стив заметил это и пытается поступить как лучше для тебя.

– И как же это? Сюсюкаясь со мной? Обращаясь со мной, как будто я не в себе? – он отстраненно замечает, что весь застыл, а голос стал тихим и ровным, хотя обычно, стоит ему расстроиться, он говорит громко и не стесняется в выражениях. Максимилиан сворачивается рядом с ним.

– Да, – кратко соглашается она.

– К черту все это, Нат. Не смей контролировать мою жизнь, просто потому, что мы переспали.

– Ох, иди ты на хер, Барнс. Сам прекрасно знаешь, что это тут ни при чем. Но ради Бога, давай, верь в то, во что хочешь. Ты нынче, кажется, неплохо с этим справляешься.

Баки гладит Максимилиана по спине, чтобы успокоиться.

– Знаю, что у меня проблемы. Но это не значит, что я не могу узнать что-то хорошее, когда оно происходит.

Она вздыхает:

– Все так.

Между ними повисает тишина.

– Но я не уверена, что ты действительно узнаёшь.

+++

На следующее утро он просыпается с покрасневшими глазами из-за кошмара, который даже не помнит. Голос хрипит. Он моется, даже не намыливаясь, натягивает джинсы. Сегодня среда, а значит, Стив открывает чайную в шесть утра. За это можно ухватиться, с этого можно снова отсчитывать время.

Он решает, что чашка чая – именно то, что нужно сегодня, потому что, принимая из рук Стива горячий напиток и цедя его медленными глотками, чувствует, как в груди на миг становится свободнее. Тугое напряжение ослабевает, точь-в-точь как при виде Стива, пробегающего мимо окна по выходным. В «Инфьюжнс» он обычно сидит за барной стойкой у окна, пока не устает от взглядов прохожих, и тогда пересаживается за столик в углу с хорошим обзором.

План у него примерно такой: он попросит Стива пораньше уйти на перерыв и позовет его на задний дворик на пять минут, если будет много посетителей, как часто бывает по утрам сразу после открытия. Он скажет: «Не пойми меня неправильно», подходя к ближе. Сердце будет бешено стучать в груди, а нутро сведет от волнения. Он скажет: «Слушай, мы ведь здорово проводим время, да? Извини заранее, если я все не так понял, но я и так уже припозднился», – и сократит чертово расстояние между ними, прикоснется к губам Стива своими. А когда Стив ответит на поцелуй, то ляпнет что-нибудь позорное вроде: «Ох, слава тебе господи, я уже думал, что я какой-то псих, который пристает к тебе в неожиданных местах и от которого ты не можешь избавиться в два часа ночи».

А на самом деле все происходит вот так:

– Привет, Баки, – здоровается Стив. Улыбка у него в это утро такая же яркая, как и всегда, но кажется немного усталой. – Рад, что ты заглянул. Я вообще-то уже скоро ухожу. Надо днем быстро съездить в Нью-Йорк.

Баки вопросительно наклоняет голову. Пальцы вжимаются в бедро, но он через силу выпрямляет их.

– Все нормально?

– Да, просто… подруга позвонила вчера. Просила заглянуть.

– А-а.

– Она показалась мне расстроенной, так что я подумал, лучше съездить.

– Конечно, – отзывается Баки. Он не понимает, почему кажется, что Стив чего-то недоговаривает. Может, это из–за напряжения в плечах. – Хочешь, подброшу в аэропорт?

Стив качает головой.

– Нет, я сам доберусь. Но все равно спасибо.

В итоге Баки уходит из чайной в это утро еще до того, как обычно пересаживается за столик в углу. Все равно за ним уже кто-то сидит.

+++

Когда Баки только переехал в Хэйвенспорт, в министерстве по делам ветеранов попытались найти ему работу: охранник в Банке Америки, хотя охранного персонала у них было более чем достаточно. Банк находился на Дестини Авеню в соседнем городе, куда люди обычно ездили за тем, чего не продавали в Хэйвенспорте. Банк стоял рядом с «Хоум Депо» и «Вендиз». Баки не был против ездить по двадцать пять минут на работу, и монотонность дня ему не надоедала. Он хорошо умел фокусироваться на своей задаче, пока не выполнял ее, хотя задача охраны банка, к его раздражению, никогда не могла считаться выполненной. Ему даже нравилось то, что не нужно общаться с посетителями. Он практически был невидим.

Но каждый вечер, когда он уезжал, у него дрожали руки. Дрожали от облегчения, что этот день не принес угроз безопасности, настоящих или мнимых, и никто – грабитель или клиент – не оказался не в том месте не в то время.

– Знаешь, этого ведь будет достаточно, – говорил он Максимилиану, сидя на полу рядом с псом и скармливая ему хлопья из сухого завтрака. – Любая мелочь, и меня перемкнет. Перестреляю там всех еще до того, как сам пойму, что происходит. Что я в Индиане, в Америке, а не в Афганистане. О чем они вообще думали, ставя такого, как я, на такую должность? Они специально хотят, чтобы я накосячил? В министерстве явно знают, как выполнять свою работу, – фыркает он, с гулким ударом опуская руку на пол. Максимилиан тычется носом ему в ладонь, слизывая с пальцев оставшийся от изюма сахар.

Ведомство по делам ветеранов вообще выглядело странно. Казалось, тамошним работникам вообще не место в Индиане, как будто их занесло прямиком из коридоров вашингтонской бюрократии. Может, так и было на самом деле. Один из ветеранов, который тоже заполнял необходимые формы, сказал, что они открылись совсем недавно.

– Самое время, – сказал он тогда. – Не помню, чтобы в моем последнем центре было столько охраны. Но если мне найдут жилье получше той дыры, в которой я сейчас живу, то я под любую дудочку плясать буду.

Когда три недели спустя Баки написал заявление об увольнении в банке, он сказал управляющей, что ищет более проектно-ориентированное занятие, с конечными задачами и четкой системой показателей. 

– Спасибо за возможность, – он жмет ей руку. – Надеюсь, вы дадите ее другому ветерану, несмотря на то, что со мной не вышло. – Он не хочет пугать ее и портить шансы другому бедолаге.

Это миссис МакНирни подает ему идею работать в автомастерской.

– Будешь делать что-то этими молодыми сильными руками. Нельзя же просто так просиживать штаны и терять время, – говорит она, похлопывая по тыльной стороне его левой руки. – Так, сахару хочешь в чай? Думаю, да.

Она говорит ему сходить в мастерскую Соттосанти следующим же утром, рассказывает, что Джованни – честный человек, и хоть денег он много получать не будет, найдет, чем занять время.

– Мэм, – смущенно произносит он.

– Глупости какие, – резко отзывается она. – Ты починил мою машину, не так ли? Подошел к незнакомой старухе, которая не могла ничего сделать с машиной, дотолкал автомобиль до моего дома – а это целый квартал! Взял старые инструменты мужа и все починил. Так ведь было? И все у меня во дворе! Мне этого более чем достаточно, и спорю, Джованни тоже. Так что, когда придешь в гости в следующий раз, испеку тебе пирог с крошкой. На ярмарке он двадцать три года подряд был лучшим в программе! – она шмыгает носом, хмурясь. – Разве что кроме 1998 года, когда Трейси Смитерс сжульничала со своим персиковым пирогом.

Миссис МакНирни улыбается Баки.

– Не переживай, милый, она больше не участвует. 

+++

Уже выходные, но Стив все еще не вернулся. Баки вдруг решает, что кто-то должен отметить время окончания недели. Лето уже проходит, он не может потерять выходные, целую неделю. Он натягивает кроссовки в семь двадцать восемь воскресным утром и выбегает из дома в семь тридцать.

+++

Он бежит по улице. Слышит голос сержанта-инструктора по строевой подготовке. Его собственной? Или он слышал это в фильме.

– Не спешите, еще долго бежать! – орал Бигсби им вслед каждое утро. – Споткнетесь, вставайте! Упадете, поднимайтесь на ноги! Не сможете, тогда, блядь, ползите, пока я не разрешу остановиться!

Баки помнит, как болело все тело. Помнит запах пота вокруг, стук сердца в ушах во время бега. Помнит, как ныли колени и как горели икры, как бедра превращались в желе, хоть он и упорно бежал дальше. Все эти воспоминания – скорее ощущения тела, а не образы, на которых он мог бы сосредоточиться. Образы… их больше нет.

+++

Когда в воскресенье он выходит из дома, он мысленно готовится ко всему этому. Обещает себе, что для первого раза хватит и пяти миль, хотя в армии он с легкостью мог пробежать и пятнадцать с тяжелым рюкзаком за плечами.

Пока Баки обувается, Максимилиан крутит хвостом, думая, что сейчас пойдет гулять.

– Прости, друг, не сейчас, – Баки чувствует себя виноватым, потому что пес не понимает его. Максимилиан так радуется перспективе прогуляться, что у него все тело трясется вслед за хвостом, и маленькая задница виляет из стороны в сторону. Баки стонет. – Когда вернусь. Обещаю.

Первую милю он бежит, пытаясь найти ритм. Все ждет, что ко второй миле ноги начнут гудеть. Этого не происходит, так что он прибавляет ходу. К четвертой миле он отлично себя чувствует. Дышит ровно, тело словно оживает, как будто он делает то, что должен был уже давно. Он пробегает пятую милю и не останавливается. Он бежит вокруг города и дальше – в сторону кукурузных полей, которые начинаются там, где дорожные знаки ограничивают скорость не тридцатью, а пятьюдесятью пятью милями. Кукуруза выше колен, а в ушах гудят насекомые, на электропроводах сидят черные птицы. Кое-где вдоль дороги стоят деревья с густыми кронами, и он бежит в их тени. Температура растет вместе с поднимающимся солнцем.

В какой-то момент он понимает, что надо развернуться обратно. Он бежит уже несколько часов, все тело наполнено эндорфинами, и он не сбавляет скорости, но помнит, что рано или поздно они перегорят и к этому стоит приготовиться. Или, по крайней мере, быть поближе к дому, когда это случится. Он, наконец, возвращается назад, когда солнце уже давно миновало зенит, а в организме не хватает сахара. Он чувствует себя как после возвращения в Штаты из госпиталя, когда без будильника не мог вспомнить, что надо поесть. Он заходит в дом, берет поводок для Максимилиана и гуляет с ним по кварталу, пока ноги не начинают дрожать и его не мутит.

– Эй, сосед! – зовет Чарли через улицу, когда Баки огибает квартал. Максимилиан идет впереди, буквально тащит за собой Баки, пока у того перед глазами пляшут черные точки.

Баки машет куда-то приблизительно в его сторону.

– Ты выглядишь не очень, – говорит ему Чарли. – Ты ведь не успел подхватить летнюю простуду?

– Вряд ли, – бормочет Баки, не останавливаясь. – Рад был видеть, встретимся позже.

Вернувшись в дом, он бросает поводок Максимилиана и хватает апельсиновый сок из холодильника, пьет прямо из горлышка. Прикосновение холодного кухонного пола к щеке успокаивает.

– Все хорошо, – произносит он. – Все хорошо.

Он приходит в себя, когда Максимилиан тычется носом ему в ухо, поскуливая. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы погладить его. По комнате расползаются тени, и уже, должно быть, часа три пополудни.

– Не припомню ничего подобного. Похоже, забыл остановиться, – признается он.

Максимилиан лает на него.

– Ты прав, – соглашается Баки. – Я вообще не помню, как оно должно быть. Давно я не бегал ради удовольствия, – он тянется к холодильнику и достает арахисовую пасту, натуральную, в которой масло слоем поднимается сверху в банке. Он пальцем перемешивает содержимое, а потом слизывает. – Ты заслужил поощрение, – говорит он Максимилиану. – Ты тут сидел все это время? Какой ты молодец, – он протягивает ему перемазанный маслом палец.

+++

Баки не очень хочется идти в чайную, пока он не уверен, что Стив вернулся. Он попробовал один раз, просто посмотреть, вышел ли Стив на работу. Без него заведение совсем не то. Так что он идет в продуктовый.

Когда, вернувшись домой, он ложится спать, ему снится легкий снегопад. Большие пушистые снежинки приземляются ему на нос. Он – ребенок, он только сошел с семьей с поезда. Они отправились на север штата в поисках рождественской елки – редкое удовольствие. Все понятно – насколько бывает понятно во сне – на дворе середина лета, а он не может провезти ель на поезде обратно в Нью-Йорк, но также принимает и то, что дерево все равно окажется в семейной квартире. 

Его друг бежит вперед, и шапка слетает с головы, когда он разворачивается и смеется:

– Смотри, Баки! Ты когда-нибудь видел такое?

Баки поднимает вязаную шапку – подарок на прошлое рождество, он помнит, – и кричит:

– Меня подожди!

Снегопад превращается в метель, и он несется вперед, вслед за мальчишкой. Деревья вокруг растут все гуще, мороз сковывает тело, пригибая к земле. Зубы стучат, когда солнце прячется за макушками крон. Температура падает. Ниже и ниже, и сам воздух синеет от всепоглощающего холода.

Впереди горит свет – маленькая деревня, огни в окнах церкви. Женщины в повязанных платках наблюдают за ним, а дети прячутся за их юбками. Он толкает дверь церкви. Его встречает священник в черной одежде и говорит:

– Как и дети, легенды должны рождаться на своей земле.

В огнях свечей он видит пар от дыхания.

Он просыпается в холодном поту, ловя ртом воздух. В жаркой июльской ночи у него зуб на зуб не попадает.

+++

Стив стоит перед полкой с «Лаки Чармз», засунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись.

При виде него внутри Баки просыпается странное нетерпение. Должно быть, он издает какой-то звук, потому что Стив поворачивается к нему, восклицает:

– Баки!

И широко улыбается.

Он побрился. Лицо теперь гладкое. Без бороды оно выглядит одновременно и более мальчишеским, и более жестким. Баки разрывается между желанием запустить пальцы в мягкую бороду и изучить новые очертания лица Стива. Прижаться носом к его коже и вдохнуть его запах, укусить четко очерченную челюсть. Он не может дышать, как будто Стив украл у него весь кислород.

+++

Баки прячет руки в карманы, чтобы не потянуться к нему.

– Привет, незнакомец, – легко говорит он.

Стив морщится. На лице мелькает нечто напоминающее злость, так хорошо замаскированное, что Баки замечает только по тому, как сильно сжимаются челюсти, как ноздри раздуваются от дыхания. А потом на лице появляется усталость.

– Прости.

Баки смотрит на него подозрительно.

– За что ты извиняешься? – спрашивает он, хотя какая-то часть жадно прислушивается. Потому что Стиву есть за что извиняться. Не за то, что уехал, а за то, что заставил Баки скучать по нему. Это неразумно, Баки знает. Но от понимания чувства никуда не уходят.

– Я не думал, что меня так долго не будет. И номера твоего у меня нет.

Баки и в голову не приходило оставить свой номер. Он постоянно забывает, что сотовый телефон должен быть продолжением его руки.

– Я бы предупредил, если бы понял, что не успею вернуться на выходных. Надеюсь, вы с Максимилианом не слишком долго ждали меня по утрам.

Баки думает соврать, отмахнуться, сказав «не-е», но не может этого сделать. Вместо этого говорит:

– Я сам пошел на пробежку. – Он не рассказывает Стиву подробностей: каким естественным это казалось ровно до тех пор, пока он не понял, что бег не должен даваться так уж легко, и пока просто не упал. 

У Стива глаза загораются от радости. На лицо возвращается улыбка.

– Так, что, будешь теперь со мной бегать, да?

– Черт. Если б я знал, что, стоит рассказать тебе, и ты затянешь меня в свое безумие, я бы в жизни рта не раскрыл, – Баки смеется, говоря это. – Если ты не рассчитывал на долгий отъезд, что же случилось?

– Я не планировал, ты ведь знаешь это, да? Я бы предупредил, Бак, – Стив трет рукой свежевыбритую щеку. Баки еле сдерживает стон, наблюдая за ним.

Стив вздыхает.

– Знаешь, как друзья, бывает, достают до печенок как никто другой? В смысле, близкие друзья. Так бесят иногда.

– Твоя подруга, которая позвала тебя в город, – догадывается Баки. – Она была чем-то расстроена.

– Ага. Она думает... Есть кое-что, от чего она хочет меня удержать, – он опускает взгляд в пол. – А я не уверен, что удержусь.

– Ты успокоил ее?

Стив уныло смеется.

– Ее очень сложно переубедить, – говорит он, хоть это и не ответ.

Баки вскидывает брови, говорит:

– А тебя будто легко.

Стив дергает подбородком, веселясь.

– Сам знаешь, каково это. Когда уезжаешь, люди, как правило, оставляют тебя в покое, пока ты им не нужен. Но стоит вернуться, как вдруг у всех твоих друзей находятся общие дела. В которых нужна твоя помощь.

Баки особенно и не знает – каково это. Его друзьями был его отряд, и все они подорвались на взрывном устройстве на дороге в Афганистане.

Наверное, его мысли отразились на лице, потому что Стив отворачивается, говорит:

– В общем, застрял я там. – Одна из флуоресцентных ламп над их головами мерцает. – Я скуч... хорошо вернуться.

+++

Он хочет поцеловать плоский живот. Хочет щекой прикоснуться к выпуклости между ног под мягкой тканью, вдохнуть мускусный запах кожи, ощутить, как волоски будут щекотать нос.

Баки медленно опускается на диван и представляет, как опускается на колени перед Стивом.

++

– Пойдем со мной на прогулку в выходные, – говорит Стив. – Я хотел поехать в парк или на водохранилище. На весь день. С виду ты не боишься провести немного времени на природе.

По тому, как округляются голубые глаза Стива на последних словах, Баки понимает, что приглашение тот выпалил не подумав. Он вздыхает и, не давая Стиву пожалеть о сказанном, произносит:

– Звучит здорово. – Потом замолкает. – Погоди. То есть, на выходных на пробежку ты не пойдешь?

Стив качает головой, но обещает, будто понимая, насколько Баки беспокоит этот факт:

– Я буду у тебя в семь тридцать.

Уходя из кофейни на работу, Баки звонит договориться о переносе встречи, запланированной на субботу. Звонок получается примерно таким:

– Серьезно? Что может быть важнее меня? Поверить не могу, что это слышу.

Баки сжимает переносицу.

– Я не могу приехать в Нью-Йорк в выходные. Выбери любой другой день, и я приеду.

– Пофиг, – и звонок обрывается. Но следом приходит сообщение: «Среда. 11 утра. Требую пирог с крошкой миссис МакНирни в качестве извинения. Да, я все знаю. Нужно чем-то задобрить Романофф».

+++

У Баки в животе порхают бабочки. Они впервые со Стивом запланировали что-то заранее. Почти как свидание. Это могло бы и быть свиданием. Только это не оно. И Стив, кажется, пожалел о том, что пригласил Баки, тут же, как только ляпнул это. Они всего лишь двое парней, которые отправятся на пешую прогулку.

– Если ты правда думаешь, что все остальное, чем вы занимаетесь со Стивом, не спланировано заранее, Барнс, ты еще сильнее оторван от реальности, чем я думала, – голос у Наташи почти насмешливый.

Он слышит Пеппер на фоне, когда она спорит с Наташей:

– А мне кажется, это мило. Есть что-то совершенно волшебное в этом ожидании и незнании. Самая сладкая пытка.

– Которая всегда заканчивается, и обычно плохо, – возражает Наташа, хотя непонятно, с кем именно она разговаривает.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, оставь их. Пусть наслаждаются. Сколько раз выпадает шанс по-настоящему влюбиться?

– Как минимум, дважды, – бормочет Наташа, так тихо, что Баки кажется, что он и не должен был услышать, только вот Наташа никогда не делает ничего просто так, и именно она заметила ненормально хороший слух Баки тогда, в больнице.

– Ты и не заметил, – сказала тогда она. Она посмотрела на него прищурившись, будто не могла поверить, что он действительно не заметил.

– Мне как-то не с чем сравнивать, – отрезал Баки.

Она молча посмотрела на мониторы на стене. Наконец, позже, когда она уже собралась уходить, в самых дверях она одними губами произнесла:

– Просто подумай о том, чего еще ты, возможно, не замечаешь.

Он идеально умел читать по губам.

Остаток вечера Баки провел с раскалывающейся головой, и больше вообще ни о чем не думал.

Сейчас же по телефону Баки жалуется:

– Вы так разговариваете, будто между нами что-то происходит. Я не знаю, что происходит. Иногда Стив...

– ...смотрит на тебя, будто хочет сожрать...

– ...а иногда буквально шарахается. Я будто хожу по канату. Полгода назад сама мысль о том, что мне бы захотелось такого, казалась нереальной, а теперь посмотри.

На том конце повисает тишина, и слышен только шум на фоне.

– Наташа? – зовет он, когда она продолжает молчать.

– Не знаю, Джеймс, – признается она. – Я же обещала, что по возможности не буду врать.

Баки грустно смеется.

– Тогда лучше нам закончить этот разговор.

– Пока, Баки! – кричит Пеппер прямо перед тем, как Наташа обрывает звонок.

+++

Это Наташа познакомила Баки с Пеппер. Та помогла Баки купить дом.

Он извинялся перед ней:

– Наверняка у тебя есть дела поважнее.

Пеппер пахла свежестью, чистотой и добротой.

– Нет, – просто ответила она. – Нету.

Она сказала ему тогда:

– Многие говорят тебе не делать этого. Не из-за денег, у тебя их полно на счету в банке, да и пенсия есть. А из-за того, что переезд в маленький американский городишко, где у всех домов есть белые заборчики, а главная улица так и называется – Главная улица, – это слишком большая перемена для парня из Бруклина.

– Ты имеешь в виду только что уволенного ветерана из Бруклина, которой едва вышел из больницы. Того самого, который не помнит ничего до пробуждения в палате. Пеппер, я могу никогда не вспомнить.

– Кое-кого скорее беспокоит, что новая жизнь не придется тебе по вкусу, если ты узнаешь себя получше.

– Кое-кого? А тебя?

Она улыбнулась.

– Ты этого хочешь?

– Да, – ответил ей Баки. – Именно этого я и хочу.

– Вот и хорошо. Иногда все, что у тебя есть, это настоящий момент. Так что хватайся за него и держись, сколько сможешь, и не позволяй никому убеждать тебя в ином. Только пока сам не захочешь услышать что-то иное.

+++

Стив заезжает за ним в семь тридцать в субботу, как и обещал. В машине его ждет кофе.

– Благослови тебя боже, – выдыхает Баки, хватая его.

Стив смеется.

– Меньшее, что я мог сделать, раз уж вытащил тебя так рано. Надо ехать, пока не стало слишком жарко. Подумал, тебе нужен кофеин, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком. Я помню... – Стив вдруг замолкает.

Баки смотрит, как тот сжимает пальцы на руле. Его собственным пальцам тепло от походной кружки. 

– Ага, мне нужно как минимум три чашки выпить, прежде чем я приду в себя. А к тому времени я обычно уже на работе.

Они проезжают мимо рядов кукурузы и кривых грядок с дынями. Июльское солнце светит все ярче, и роса в полях испаряется. Чем ближе они подъезжают к парку, тем больше становятся деревья, бросая на машину пятнистые тени. Баки откидывается на сиденье, смотрит в окно. Он прекрасно видит на мили вперед сквозь деревья. Перед глазами все удивительно четко, и сам он начеку. Он вспоминает Наташу в больнице, как она не унималась, говоря про его слух, и его начинает тошнить. Он собирает все эти мысли, сжимает в маленький клубок и решает отбросить подальше от себя, от Стива, от сегодняшнего дня.

– Не против, если я опущу стекло?

Стив качает головой. Он мычит себе под нос, подпевая радио, совершенно не попадая в такт. Баки даже не знает, что это за песня.

Он улыбается, высовывает руку из машины под встречный ветер. Широко расставляет пальцы.

+++

Они несколько часов гуляют по парку, когда Стив бросает ему что-то, очень мало напоминающее еду.

– Знаю, почти как сухой паек в армии, – смеется он, когда Баки морщит нос. – Мы тратим много энергии, а поход займет весь день. Я и обед с собой взял.

Когда они выбрались из машины, даже начали спорить, кто понесет рюкзак.

– Боже мой, – застонал Баки. – Я и не знал, что надо было что-то взять. Вот же бестолочь. Погоди, – спрашивает он подозрительно, – а сколько мы собираемся гулять?

Баки жует протеиновый батончик, шагая вперед. Серебряную обертку он сует в карман, говорит:

– Спасибо, Стив. Здорово, – Стив оглядывается на него, посторонившись – тропинка недостаточно широкая, чтобы они могли идти рядом, – и Баки ждет, когда Стив откроет рот и скажет в ответ что-нибудь искреннее, но решает перебить: – Догоняй! – улыбаясь, бросает он, и через секунду, когда Стив уже открывает рот, Баки подмигивает и срывается с места.

– Вот же ты говнюк! – кричит Стив ему вслед, после чего Баки слышит только шорох собственных шагов по высушенной земле и топот Стива позади.

+++

Под ногами проносятся мили, и Стив не отстает больше, чем на пару шагов, как бы быстро Баки ни бежал. А он бежит быстрее с каждой милей, выкладывается больше и больше, пока по всему телу разливается адреналин, и ему кажется, что он может бежать вечно. 

Они проносятся мимо удивленного трио пеших туристов, которые едва успевают отскочить с тропинки, чтобы избежать столкновения. Стив приветственно кричит, и возглас тут же тает позади. Из густых ягодных кустов вылетает стая птиц, когда Баки пробегает мимо. Шипы цепляются за штанины, но не замедляют его.

Кажется, проходит совсем мало времени, прежде чем Баки чувствует руку Стива на мокрой от пота спине и тот не глядя хватается за него. Но солнце уже высоко в небе, прошло куда больше времени. Баки смеется, насколько хватает воздуха в легких:

– Это все, на что ты способен? – бросает он через плечо.

– Только болтать и можешь, Барнс, – не уступает Стив. Он наступает ему на пятки, и Баки кажется, что его вот-вот перехватят.

Он снова смеется. На коже приятно ощущается жара летнего дня, а солнце наполняет лес светом, жизнью, пока они со Стивом ломятся сквозь него. 

– Не можешь не принять вызов, так? – едва каждое слово перемежает резкий вдох. Он понятия не имеет, как далеко и долго они бегут, он уже сбился со счета оставленных позади миль, перепрыгивая через поваленные деревья, взбираясь на валуны и пробегая по залитым светом лужайкам, а после снова прячась в тени леса. То Стив обгоняет его, то Баки снова оказывается впереди.

Баки добирается до просеки, когда Стив, рванувшись вперед, врезается ему в спину и валит лицом в землю. На мгновение Баки напрягается, тело инстинктивно готовится к бою, но потом он падает в траву, в бедро врезается острый камень, и он позволяет Стиву всем весом притиснуть себя к земле. От удара выбивает дух, и он невольно охает. Руки широко раскинуты в стороны, он поворачивает голову, чтобы не наесться мха, и чувствует щекой прохладную землю.

– Попался, – мягко произносит Стив, будто не прижимается к Баки с головы до пяток, пытаясь отдышаться.

– О-ох, – отзывается Баки.

Стив виновато произносит:

– Упс, – и скидывает с плеч рюкзак, чтобы скатиться с Баки и улечься на спину. Баки наблюдает за ним краем глаза, продолжая лежать лицом на земле и обдумывая, как же все-таки хорошо – как правильно – было чувствовать Стива вот так на себе. А потом тоже переворачивается.

– Мне кажется, я именно для этого и родился, – признается он. – Отлично побегали.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к Баки.

– Поверить не могу, что все это время ты сидел на крыльце, пока я бегал по утрам, и ни разу не присоединился ко мне. Ты, Джеймс Барнс, попал. Теперь не отмажешься. – Глаза у него горят яркой, живой синевой. Они гораздо ярче, чем в их первую встречу под тусклым светом флуоресцентных ламп, возле полок с сухими завтраками продуктового магазина.

– Что мне сказать? Я выносливый, – отзывается Баки и подмигивает, на что Стив закатывает глаза.

Ему интересно, что будет, если он просто сократит небольшое расстояние между ними. У Стива раскраснелось лицо после бега, даже губы заалели. Баки хочется попробовать их на вкус, самому обвести губами, осторожно потревожить. 

Стив улыбается ему, и Баки чувствует, как сердце заходится в груди, вовсе не от пробежки на много миль. Ему на мгновение кажется, что Стив вот-вот потянется к нему, может быть, обхватит рукой затылок и притянет его к себе. Но Стив отодвигается, и Баки моргает от яркого солнца. Мимо, жужжа, пролетает пчела. Звук кажется слишком громким.

– Есть на выбор ветчина с сыром, индейка и арахисовое масло с джемом, – Стив ковыряется в рюкзаке, бросает Баки бутылку с водой.

+++

Упаковку от второго сэндвича Баки запихивает обратно в рюкзак. Они лежат на спине, наблюдая, как в небе проплывают облака.

– О чем ты вообще, – жалуется Баки. – Это точно старый ботинок.

Стив толкает его ногой.

– Это черепаха, Бак. Разве не видишь орнамент на спине?

– Это шнурки, – настаивает Баки, спора ради.

– И вот за это сам понесешь рюкзак к машине, – говорит Стив, толкая в его сторону рюкзак. Баки кладет его под голову на зеленую траву, следит, как Стив внимательно смотрит на яркое небо. У самого носа Баки растет одуванчик.

Стив говорит, совсем тихо:

– Я очень многих подвел за свою жизнь. Но чаще всего я думаю только об одном человеке, одном из многих, кого не смог спасти. Не обо всех остальных. Это неправильно? Разве призраки всех их не должны преследовать меня?

Баки с сомнением мычит.

– Мне кажется, это не делает тебя плохим человеком, скорее просто человеком. – Высоко над ними в небе залегает белый след от пролетающего самолета. Едва слышный звук моторов запаздывает. – Я не помню всех тех, кого наверняка подвел. Но меня не это беспокоит. Иногда во сне, или даже стоит мне просто закрыть глаза и посидеть смирно, я чувствую жгучие вспышки... не знаю... не успеха, но какой-то завершенности. Будто я выполнил задание и чувствую от этого удовлетворение. Но я не помню, в чем заключалось это задание. Так что я просто стараюсь верить в то, что делал что-то правильное. Что это были миссии добра. – Он вздрагивает от легкого порыва ветра.

Стив подпирает голову рукой и смотрит на него. У Стива глаза старика, глубоко посаженные на лице, и Баки щурится от солнца, когда смотрит ему в лицо. Вокруг тихо. Только птицы трещат в лесу, и белка забирается по стволу на дерево. Он чувствует твердую землю под рукой, сжимает пальцы, зарываясь в нее.

– Кажется, будто мы одни во всем мире, – тихо произносит Баки. – Как будто за пределами этой поляны мир вообще не существует.

Стив вздыхает, почти судорожно.

– И мы тут вдвоем, подвешены во времени, будто оно замерло.

– Стив, – зовет Баки. Сердце кажется слишком большим, будто оно вот-вот взорвется. – Время никогда не замирает, даже если мы теряем ему счет, – этот урок, кажется, он знал всю жизнь. Именно поэтому он всегда отмечает время, отмечает то, что оно проходит.

– Знаю. Знаю, что там мир ждет нас, – криво улыбается Стив. – Пусть подождет еще немного.

+++

Горячая дрожь, не утихающая теперь внутри Баки, вовсе не означает, что он стал лучше спать по ночам. Не означает, что, стоит Максимилиану ткнуться в него носом и залезть на коленки, как он обычно делает, чувствуя себя главным, Баки не обнимает его, позволяя ровному сердцебиению пса успокоить его. Или что Баки вдруг превратится в общительного веселого парня, которым, наверное, был до того, как поступил на службу и узнал форму чужих гор и резкость холодного ветра в горле. 

Напротив, он думает, не сошел ли с ума еще сильнее. Ему тридцать один год, черт возьми. Он не помнит, чтобы чувствовал себя так, будучи моложе. 

– Половину времени, я как будто вот-вот блевану от этих гребаных бабочек в животе. А еще половину – так хорошо, что хочется просто бродить и по-идиотски улыбаться всякой ерунде. Остаток времени мне просто хочется трахаться.

– Мне нравится твоя математика, – признается Наташа. – У тебя в Индиане нет друзей, которых ты можешь этим задалбывать?

– Нат, я тебе душу изливаю, а ты смеешься над моей болью. Я, блядь, слишком старый уже, чтобы вот так втрескаться. – Баки стоит на кухне возле столешницы и выедает засахаренный изюм из хлопьев Максимилиана. Пес смотрит на него большими карими глазами. – Отвянь, – говорит он ему, и все равно бросает пару хлопьев на пол.

– Что это вообще значит? – спрашивает Наташа. – Слушай, кукла, ты не разучишься влюбляться, сколько бы лет тебе ни было.

– Господи, не говори так. Не влюбился я. Мне нравится этот парень. Очень. Он сексуальный, у него бессонница, как и у меня, он ветеран, так что его не волнует мой говенный багаж, – Баки замолкает, поглаживая Максимилиана. – Но я ничего не знаю о любви. А ты?

На другом конце тишина.

– Я была влюблена, – наконец, отвечает она. – В человека, который меня тренировал. Любовь... Я думаю, это когда ты знаешь кого-то, и когда тебя знают. Это не обязательно, чтобы влюбиться, но необходимо, если хочешь, чтобы любовь выжила, – ровным голосом говорит она. – Он знал меня, потому что создал. Но. Я не знала его, так что долго это продолжаться не могло. Вот ничего и не вышло. 

– Сдается мне, парень этот полный говнюк, – говорит ей Баки, когда приходит в себя от такой откровенности. Его поражает, сколько секретов они хранят. – Но ты только подтвердила мои мысли. Я не могу влюбиться в Стива, потому что едва знаю его. А он – меня. Черт, да я сам себя едва ли знаю.

Она тихо смеется.

– Возможно, ты уже знаешь его лучше, чем думаешь. А может, все как раз наоборот.

– Я думал, ты хотела, чтобы я держался от него подальше, – с подозрением говорит Баки.

– Не говори за меня, – резко отвечает она. – Ты все равно не смог бы отступить, встретив его. Я просто не хочу, что бы в итоге тебе стало еще хуже.

– Если это и случится, то не из–за Стива, – говорит Баки. – Скорее уж вопреки.

+++

Уехав в Нью-Йорк в среду, Баки возвращается в пятницу. Там он встречался с доктором Пайком. А утром в субботу он сидит с Максимилианом на крыльце, ждет, пока побежит Стив. На нем тоже шорты и кроссовки для пробежки.

– Итак? – зовет Стив с улицы.

Баки уныло качает головой и заводит Максимилана в дом.

– Понятия не имею, как тебе удается быть таким чертовски веселым, бегая в такую рань, – говорит он, торопливо возвращаясь обратно.

Стив смеется и обнимает Баки за плечи, на мгновение притягивая к себе.

– Какой-то ты хмурый сегодня, – дразнит он, выпускает Баки из объятия раньше, чем хотелось бы Баки, и ровно бежит дальше по улице.

– Вот же черт, – ругается Баки и догоняет Стива.

+++

В воскресенье после пробежки Стив тащит его на городскую площадь.

– Не стоит, наверное, но я поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор не был на фермерском рынке! – восклицает он.

– Почему не стоит? – спрашивает Баки. Он редко лезет с расспросами, но это замечание его заинтересовало.

Стив на секунду отводит взгляд.

– Там обычно много людей, мало пространства, – расплывчато объясняет он. – Знаю, тебе такое не нравится. Но там такие помидоры продаются, с ума сойти можно, –говорит он торопливо. – Ярко-красные внутри и снаружи, такие вкусные, что лопнуть готовы.

– Ты умеешь готовить? – Баки почему-то удивлен. Там, где протез врезается в плоть, плечо покалывает острой болью. Он не возражает, позволяя Стиву сменить тему с того, почему Баки не стоит идти на рынок, на обсуждение помидоров.

Стив застенчиво отвечает:

\- Не совсем. Но я неплохо управляюсь со всем, что продается в коробках. И я обалденно могу нарезать помидоры для сэндвичей с ростбифом.

Баки качает головой, наигранно пугаясь.

– Предлагаю сделку. Если эти помидоры действительно такие, как ты их описываешь, я приготовлю для тебя красный соус тетушки Лючии. Мне кажется, с тех пор, как я вернулся в Штаты, не могу найти помидоры, которые не будут белыми в середине. 

Он вдруг понимает, что Стив отстал на несколько шагов. Он оглядывается и видит, как Стив моргает, сгоняя с лица отсутствующее выражение. Потом нагоняет Баки.

– По рукам, – он протягивает ладонь, говорит: – Если тебе нужен дегустатор, у тебя есть доброволец. Что еще тетушка Лючия научила тебе готовить?

Баки жмет ему руку, чувствуя тепло кожи.

– Не знаю, – признается он, через силу размыкает рукопожатие и сжимая кулак, все еще чувствуя прикосновение. – Я ее совсем плохо помню. Какие-то вкусы и запахи, которые вспоминаю вспышками, только поэтому и знаю, что он реальная. Может, она и не тетей мне была вовсе. Соседка? Кто-то, кто присматривал за мной и сестрами, пока мамы не было дома. Иногда я готовлю что-нибудь итальянское и вдруг понимаю, что знаю рецепт благодаря ей. Сам-то я ирландец.

Под ногами – мягкая трава городской площади. Люди приветствуют Стива, окликая: «Эй, Кэп!» и «Капитан Роджерс, приятно видеть вас, у нас отличные продукты сегодня, только с полей, сегодня утром собрали». Кое-кто здоровается и с Баки: клиенты мастерской, которые часто видят его там, а миссис Хиггинс – она живет напротив Баки, – здоровается с ними обоими. Баки не забывает вежливо улыбнуться в ответ. Он смеется при виде лица Стива: тот отчаянно пытается скрыть то, что не знает и половины людей, которые с ним здороваются. Но он все равно машет всем в ответ.

– Либо в чайную ходит так много людей, либо ты куда большая знаменитость, чем я думал. Кажется, тебя все знают, – замечает Баки. Стиву явно неуютно, плечи напряжены.

– Что? – отзывается он. – А-а. Ну. Многие заглядывают. Но и второе верно. – Он замечает прилавок, забитый красными помидорами. – Спорю, у тетушки Лючии были фиолетовые волосы.

– Да ну?

– А то. Как пушистое облако на голове, и на затылке пучок. Она наверняка носила черное платье и постоянно держала при себе деревянную ложку, чтобы лупить тебя по рукам, если ты пытался стащить что-нибудь с кухни. А еще она наверняка очень тепло и мягко обнимала. Я прямо вижу ее.

Баки качает головой. Он почти чувствует боль в руке от фантомной деревянной ложки, которую придумал Стив.

– Сдается мне, у тебя и самого была одна или две тетушки-итальянки.

Стив улыбается и взвешивает в ладони помидор: тот, кажется, вот-вот лопнет.

– Сколько тебе нужно?

+++

Когда они возвращаются домой, у Баки совсем не остается сил. Не из-за пробежки – они бегали два часа, так что Баки только успел расслабиться, – и не из-за того, что нес домой пять фунтов помидоров, десять фунтов персиков, пучок моркови с ботвой и дюжину яиц.

Стив оказался прав. На рынке было людно, и большинство покупателей знали Стива и хотели с ним пообщаться.

– Зовите меня Стивом, – повторял тот снова и снова, перебивая людей, когда они начинали обращаться к нему, как к "капитану". Зайдя в дом, Баки с радостью наклоняется, чтобы погладить Максимилиана. Стив наблюдает за ним, стоя на пороге. 

– Не буду тебе мешать, – говорит он. – Спасибо, что все-таки пошел со мной на рынок. Увидимся утром во вторник в чайной?

Баки на мгновение кажется, что Стив, перед тем, как уйти, потянется к нему. Но тот опирается о входную дверь и толкает ее, так и не прикоснувшись к Баки.

+++

Энди Бэнкрофт приезжает в мастерскую на «Форде Делюкс Купе» 1939 года. Баки вытирает руки о тряпку и свистит при виде машины.

– Сто лет не видел такую, – говорит он. Он выходит на солнце и прикрывает глаза рукой. – Красавица.

– Моя радость и гордость, – Энди смотрит на Баки, здоровается с мистером Соттосанти, который вышел из гаража с Джейком, и говорит Баки: – Ну давай, вижу же, что слюнки текут.

Баки проводит ладонью по капоту.

– И почему заехали к нам?

– Я свою детку абы кому не доверю. Ничего личного, господа, – он кивает мистеру Соттосанти и Джейку.

Джейк смеется.

– Черт, Энди, я бы ее сам себе не доверил. Никаких обид.

– Я обычно сам ковыряюсь, или отвожу в Цинциннати, или вообще – в Чикаго, если возникают проблемы. Но я слышал хорошие отзывы о твоей работе, Баки. Слышал, что чем старше машина, тем лучше твоя работа. Хоть эта малышка и родилась лет на сорок пять раньше тебя, – смеется он.

Баки смотрит на своего босса.

– Я с радостью посмотрю, чем могу помочь, но мне нужно время. Не хочу оплошать.

Мистер Соттосанти отмахивается.

– Да, конечно. Энди, боюсь, мы его потеряли.

Всю следующую неделю Баки проводит во внутренностях машины. Он разбирает ее на мелкие детали, находя успокоение в решении пазла старого автомобиля и звяканье металла. Он когда-то, должно быть, видел такую модель на показе или параде, может быть, ему даже удалось поковыряться под капотом. Машина в его руках кажется простой и знакомой.

+++

Во вторник утром Стив подает ему крепкий пряный черный чай с тремя ложками сахара, и Баки приглашает его в среду вечером на пасту с красным соусом тетушки Лючии и тефтелями. Попробовав, Стив, кажется, испытывает нечто похожее на религиозное благоговение, и Баки признает, что соус получился отменным, таким, каким не удавалось приготовить его с помидорами из магазина. Ему хочется слизать остатки соуса с уголка рта Стива.

Рано утром в пятницу они сидят на полу под флуоресцентными лампами продуктового, и Стив рассказывает, как только-только покинул армию.

– Я не собирался. Мне кажется, я ни разу не думал, что вообще вернусь домой. Но я вернулся, а все стало совсем другим, не таким, каким должно быть.

Баки понимает, о чем он.

– Это как пощечина. Предательство. – Стив замолкает, сжимая челюсти. На лице отражается злость, но исчезает так быстро, что, если бы Баки не пялился на него так, то и вовсе бы не заметил. – Господи, а я и не лучше... – он сглатывает. – Мне надо идти.

Баки смотрит на него, стараясь сохранить бесстрастную мину.

Спустя мгновение Стив вздыхает, грустно улыбается.

– Увидимся утром?

Баки расслабляется и кивает. Он думает, сможет ли заснуть, положив голову Стиву на плечо. Он почти уверен в этом, особенно, если сможет накрыть ладонью его сердце и чувствовать размеренное биение. Он сглатывает от того, как сильно ему хочется это сделать.

После пробежки в субботу Баки готовит Стиву омлет с беконом, и Стив говорит ему, что будет в чайной в вечернюю смену.

– Поменялся с Кэйлой.

– Может, загляну в гости, – говорит Баки.

Он так и делает. Сидит за своим столиком, пьет зеленый чай с медом, читает книгу с рассказами и пытается не слишком часто пялиться на Стива, пока тот работает.

Когда Стив смотрит на него, в уголках глаз залегают морщины от улыбки. Баки вздыхает и старается сфокусироваться на Чехове.

+++

Иногда Стив кладет тяжелую ладонь Баки на поясницу. Он так делает, конечно, чтобы подтолкнуть Баки вперед, задать нужное направление, а вовсе не потому, что хочет вынести ему мозг.

Баки неуклюже стягивает трусы и дрочит на мысли об этих теплых руках на собственной коже. Он облизывает ладонь и обхватывает стояк, проводит большим пальцем по головке. Он кончает себе на живот, вскрикнув, и этот крик подозрительно напоминает имя Стива.

+++

Ночью во вторник они вместе пробивают покупки на кассе. Синди читает свой любимый таблоид из тех, что лежат в витрине. Она стучит пальцем по открытой странице и вздыхает.

\- Гляньте только. Еще один звездный разрыв. Даже потеснили с первой полосы недавнюю выходку Мстителей. Эти журналы в выражениях тоже не стесняются.

– Тебе не обязательно читать, – замечает Баки.

Она фыркает.

– Я не выношу такие фразочки. Ты говоришь прямо как мой ребенок.

Рядом Стив пытается сдержать смешок.

– Что еще мне тут делать по ночам? Разве что пробираться в кабинет управляющего и наблюдать за вами на камере наблюдения.

Баки смотрит на Стива. Стив смотрит на него. Глаза у него круглые, и Баки подозревает, что сам выглядит точно так же.

– Что? – произносят они в один голос.

Синди заливается смехом.

– Ох, мальчики. Я просто не удержалась.

Она возвращается к фотографии в журнале. Глядя на нее вверх тормашками, Баки может только разобрать, что симпатичная блондинка кричит что-то. 

– Мне кажется, то, чего мы действительно хотим, все мы, это верить в то, что мы кого-то изменили. Что мы достаточно значимы для этого. А если не выйдет, то, возможно, мы будем врать себе до тех пор, пока не убедим в этом. – Она крутит обручальное кольцо на пальце.

– Получается, в итоге важнее всего ложь? Так себе взгляд на любовь, – пытается усмехнуться Баки, но звук так и не вырывается изо рта, спрятавшись в горле. Будто зацепился за что-то внутри. 

Он чувствует, как рядом Стив переступает с ноги на ногу.

– Если ты пытаешься кого-то изменить, то это не любовь, – его слова кажутся слишком громкими.

Синди закрывает журнал. Под флуоресцентным освещением ее лицо кажется уставшим и постаревшим. Она старше Баки самое большее лет на пятнадцать. 

– Ты думаешь, что мы сами себе жизнь усложняем. Сильнее, чем нужно. Может и так, Кэп, – грустно улыбается она, пожимая плечами. – Может быть, у кого-то все бывает просто.

– Может быть, – эхом отзывается Стив. Уголки его губ грустно опущены. Баки смотрит на яркую луну в витрине магазина.

+++

Баки вскидывает брови и смотрит на Стива через целый стол фруктов, слив, персиков, нектаринов и горы кукурузы. 

– Спорю, ты был хипстером и постоянно скупал полрынка, тащил все это домой на поезде, а потом беспомощно смотрел на гору еды, которая едва помещалась в твоей кухонке. Нет, на этой неделе я покупаю. Ты оплатил все на прошлой.

На прошлой неделе у Баки не оказалось с собой наличных. В этот раз он специально захватил с собой деньги.

– Не забудьте сливы, – говорит продавец. У нее все лицо в веснушках, каштановые волосы и карие глаза, и она отчаянно пытается не таращиться на них слишком откровенно. Она мельком смотрит на протез Баки под одеждой, будто знает, что он там, хоть он и держит руку в кармане, а потом переводит взгляд на Стива. Баки готов поспорить, что слева от нее стоит ее отец, а справа – брат, и каждый обслуживает покупателей. – Попробуйте, какие они сладкие.

Сливы округлые, темно-фиолетовые. Стив откусывает от одной и протягивает ее Баки.

Баки знает, что не должен, но откусывает прямо из рук Стива, губами касаясь его пальцев.

– Очень вкусно, – говорит он, не спеша проглотив. – Возьмем.

Девушка распахивает глаза. Баки улыбается ей так, как раньше, наверное, всегда улыбался, и та краснеет и отворачивается.

– Баки, – зовет Стив вполголоса, и Баки кажется, будь они знакомы со Стивом раньше, тот бы постоянно его ругал, и Баки бы даже не сопротивлялся. Он смотрит на Стива: тот весь раскраснелся, а глаза потемнели, зрачки расширились, и хоть Баки понимает, что причина не в нем, но все равно представляет, что это так.

– Я никогда не ходил на фермерские рынки, пока жил в Бруклине, – говорит ему Стив.

– Не было в районе?

Выражение лица Стива становится жестче. Он щурится на солнце.

– Нет. Но в сезон фрукты можно было купить в дешевом магазинчике «Хэйворт».

Баки не может отвести от него взгляд. Стив вскинул лицо к солнцу, волосы горят золотом, и в это мгновение он выглядит воплощением всего настоящего и хорошего, что знает Баки. Он едва может сдержаться, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему. В этом касании даже не было бы ничего сексуального. Он просто хочет попробовать на ощупь его кожу, такую гладкую и мягкую, целую, в отличие от его собственных шрамов.

Он откашливается.

– Надо купить персиков для миссис МакНирни.

+++

В третьи выходные с тех пор, как они начали бегать вместе, Стив опаздывает. На часах уже семь тридцать две утра субботы, а его все еще нет. Баки меряет шагами крыльцо, рвано вздыхая. Максимилиан сидит рядом и скулит, подпрыгивает, когда Баки останавливается и складывается пополам. Пес лижет ему нос, и шерсть отливает рыжим в свете утреннего солнца.

Баки смотрит на часы, думает, почему время не остановилось. Должно же время остановиться, если бегун – если Стив – не появится в назначенное время. Дело уже даже не в его помешательстве отмечать минуты по разносящимся шагам. Просто, если Стив пробежит мимо его дома, подбежит к его дому утром в субботу, то это значит, что все в мире хорошо.

Он не смотрит новости, от них он только переживает сильнее. Несколько человек предложили ему держаться от них подальше. Он и не против. Но он почти идет в дом, чтобы включить радио и узнать, что происходит.

Как нелепо. Он знает.

Он садится на ступеньки рядом с Максимилианом и смотрит на дорогу, будто может таким образом вызвать Стива. А всего минуту спустя он замечает его в самом конце улицы, бегущего не трусцой, а галопом.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – извиняется тот, с трудом переводя дух, когда останавливается у крыльца. – Баки, мне так жаль. Я знаю, что опоздал. Я спешил, как мог. Мои… друзья позвонили из Вашингтона.

– Тебе надо уехать? – спрашивает Баки. Он понимает, что все тело бьет мелкая дрожь.

Стив садится рядом с ним. К боку приваливается Максимилиан, ас другой стороны. Стив прижимается к нему теплым бедром. Баки кладет руку Стиву на колено, медленно, будто не должен – или не хочет, – но не может сдержаться. Стив накрывает его руку своей.

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Даже если бы нужно было спасать мир. – Он улыбается грустно, через силу. В глазах залегают тени.

+++

На пробежку они так и не идут. Удовольствие все равно уже испорчено. Баки отводит Стива на задний двор и показывает маленький травяной сад. Базилик растет, как бурьян, да и орегано не отстает. Петрушка распустилась маленькими желтыми бутонами. Он не против. Решил, что петрушка ему все равно не нравится. В горле встает комок.

– Солдаты, вернувшиеся с войны, привезли с собой любовь к орегано и базилику, – говорит Стив. Он трет листик между пальцами, подносит к носу. – Да только в некоторых местечках, как, например, Нью-Йорк, иммигранты привезли эти травы сорока годами ранее.

– Ты имеешь в виду Вторую Мировую войну, – уточняет Баки.

На мгновение кажется, что Стив удивлен.

– Ага.

– Мне запах напоминает горы, – говорит Баки. – Траву, которая прорастает между скал, расселины со снегом.

Стив смотрит на него. Трудно понять, о чем он думает и кажется, будто он еле сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

– Мне кажется, она растет в Альпах? – спрашивает он.

– Никогда там не был. Слышал, там красиво. А орегано разве не любит климат потеплее? Он растет возле Средиземного моря, где вода синяя и глубокая. Вроде как душица растет в горах. 

Стив скептически смотрит на него.

– Из всего, что можно вспо… Знать.

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Я читал много садоводческих журналов в магазине до того, как начал общаться с тобой. Можешь себе представить еду без этих вкусов?

– Нет, – признается Стив, опираясь на локти и глядя в небо. – Но готов поспорить, красный соус тетушки Лючии был бы совершенно пресным.

Баки смеется.

– Боже упаси.

+++

Осталось много помидоров. На рынке в воскресенье они переборщили. Так что Баки готовит соус и идет четыре мили к дому миссис МакНирни.

Она радостно сыпет восклицаниями и ставит воду на плиту для пасты, трет сыр.

– Это Стив виноват, что я купил так много, – объясняет он. – Вините его.

– Ерунда какая, – говорит она, когда он пытается ей помочь. – Единственное, что мне от тебя нужно, так это снять вон ту миску с полки. Нечасто мне нужна посуда такого размера. Особенно с тех пор, как я перестала устраивать празднование Дня благодарения. – Она убирает локон с лица. – Дети теперь приглашают к себе на праздники. День благодарения у Шарлин, Рождество у Джеффри, Пасха у кузины Эми.

– Вы скучаете по готовке.

Она стучит деревянной ложкой по краю кастрюли, помешав ригатони, которые только что высыпала в воду.

– Я скучаю по тому, что им нужна моя готовка. Они – моя семья, неважно, сколько им лет, неважно, сколько лет мне. Я никогда не перестану заботиться о них.

+++

Единственное, что Стив умеет готовить и что не продается в банке или пакете, это тушеное мясо с картошкой. Он как-то раз пытается поджарить курицу, которую они купили на рынке. Ножки получаются пережаренными, а мясо грудки – сырое, но Баки упорно жует, а после кладет остов в невесть откуда взявшуюся у Стива большую кастрюлю, решив сварить суп.

– Несколько часов будет вариться, – предупреждает он.

– Пары начинаются на следующей неделе. Поверить не могу, что уже август. Куда делось лето? – Стив выглядит таким встревоженным, что Баки хочется провести пальцами вдоль его бровей, стереть морщинки.

– Но лето еще не кончилось, – идут самые жаркие дни, даже трава под ногами вянет.

– Мне уже дали первое задание, – говорит Стив. – Не против, если я поработаю немного?

Баки качает головой и лезет в холодильник Стива. Походы на рынок не прошли даром – у него в запасах есть морковь, картошка, даже лук. Баки хмурится – а где же травы?

– А, они у соседа через дорогу. Я пойду, попрошу у него. Чего ты хочешь?

Вернувшись, Стив садится за кухонный стол и начинает рисовать. Поля листа исписаны уравнениями и исчерчены углами, измерениями. Баки нарезает овощи в аккуратные горстки кубиков одинакового размера, слушает, как за спиной карандаш шуршит по бумаге. Он находит в кухне Стива все, что ему нужно, и комната наполняется ароматом куриного супа.

– Ты понимаешь, что я у тебя дома впервые? – у Баки в животе все скручивается от возбуждения. Это кажется очень важным, хоть он и не хочет раздувать из мухи слона. Он не хочет случайно оттолкнуть Стива.

Последние несколько месяцев Стив бегал мимо его дома, медленно переместился на тротуар, чтобы заговорить с Баки, а потом и на крыльцо. А потом и внутрь дома. Весь процесс продвигался маленькими шажками, хоть Баки и не планировал ничего подобного. Это почти внезапное вторжение Баки в дом Стива – всего лишь результат бездумного комментария о курином супе его матушки. А кажется чем–то куда более значительным. Как будто Стив впустил его туда, откуда раньше старался держать подальше.

Стив вскидывает голову.

– Поверить не могу, – говорит он и замолкает. – Ух ты, и правда. Просто кажется… ты неплохо ориентируешься, – заканчивает он после паузы. Баки думает, что он не это хотел сказать. Баки бы сказал что-то вроде: «Просто здесь мое место». Размечтался.

– Дом вообще-то не мой, я только снимаю жилье.

– Почему? – спрашивает Баки, хмурясь.

Это так… непостоянно. Будто Стив однажды встанет и уедет, покинет Хэйвенспорт, оставив всех позади. Он слегка поворачивается, замечая, как Стив смотрит на него. Он делает так иногда, позволяя Баки поймать этот взгляд, почувствовать его, распробовать. Баки закусывает нижнюю губу, а Стив опускает взгляд на бумагу.

– Квартира досталась мне вместе с работой, поэтому она прямо над чайной.

Баки хочет спросить: «Ты собираешься уехать?», – но понимает, что у него нет права задавать такой вопрос, да и ответ на него он знать не хочет.

– И даже если бы я не работал здесь, – продолжает Стив, – хозяин – мой знакомый. Он не выгонит меня. Я так думаю. Он хочет, чтобы пока я жил тут. Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, следит ли он за чайной. Он владеет многими местами.

– Хорошо, – выдавливает из себя Баки. Стив вопросительно смотрит на него. – Хорошо знать, что тебе есть, где жить, – объясняет Баки неловко.

– А-а, – произносит Стив и выдыхает. – Правда.

+++

У Стива маленькая кухня. Они толкаются, пока Стив помогает ему накрыть на стол, и Баки резко разворачивается и врезается прямо в твердую грудь Стива. В груди Баки, в клетке ребер, точно заперта маленькая птичка и это столкновение заставляет ее вспорхнуть внутри, вызывая во всем теле Баки нервную, нетерпеливую дрожь. 

Стив делает шаг назад, помешкав, будто забыл, что должен был сделать это. У него слегка приоткрыты губы.

+++

Баки начинает забывать, каково это – не хотеть этого человека. Он не помнит времени до этого. Хотя это мало о чем говорит, учитывая, как мало он помнит раньше прошлой осени, помимо фантомных ощущений и ярких резких вспышек.

И все равно кажется, будто весь мир, сжавшись с тугой комок, горит у него в груди.

+++

Стив говорит, что следующие две недели будет работать в вечернюю смену. Одна из девушек уезжает в колледж на первый семестр, и надо научить нового работника, а Стив вызвался помочь. 

– Я от тебя другого и не ожидал, – говорит Баки.

Стив трет затылок. Обычно он так делает, когда кто-то озвучивает его действия. Какна прошлой неделе, например, когда Баки застукал его за стрижкой кустов миссис Хиггинс, напротив дома Баки.

– Ты же должен быть на работе, – застенчиво сказал он.

– Думал, я не узнаю твоих секретов? – игриво спросил Баки, и Стив потер затылок большой ладонью.

Миссис Хиггинс зазвала обоих к себе. Для Стива дело кончилось тарелкой печенья, а для Баки – расцарапанной до крови адскими кошками ногой. Он сердито посмотрел на них, выходя, и прошипел: «Максимилиан вас просто сожрет», – пока Стив отвлекал миссис Хиггинс.

Позже, у Баки дома, Стив, сидя за столом на кухне, пнул его ногой.

– Упс, – неискренне извинился он.

– Это еще за что? – воскликнул Баки.

– За то, что подаешь Максимилиану плохие идеи.

Баки пожал плечами. Он слабо улыбнулся и не убрал руку со стола, где она почти касалась руки Стива.

Стив посмотрел на стол. На его лице промелькнуло выражение, которое Баки должен был уже научиться читать, но не мог. Он не убрал руку.

+++

Так что Стив теперь работает по вечерам в чайной, и Баки проводит там по несколько часов после работы. Он понимает всю абсурдность ситуации: пока за окном вечереет, он сидит за столиком, читает, болтает со Стивом, когда нет посетителей. Он помогает протереть прилавок, когда понимает, что слишком очевидно таращится на оголенные руки Стива; носит из задней комнаты поставленные одна на другую жестянки с чаем и большие мешки с сахаром и кофе, чувствуя, что слишком долго сидит вот так молча и начинает терять счет времени. А после отправляется домой, гуляет с Максимилианом, ложится поспать на пару часов, просыпается и идет в продуктовый, машет Синди в знак приветствия, сидит со Стивом на полу рядом с полками с сухими завтраками, будто они и не прощались всего несколько часов назад.

– Эй, – зовет он, похлопывая Стива по колену. – Ты куда делся?

Стив смотрит на него вопросительно. Его лицо тускло освещено флуоресцентной лампой.

– Ты будто был где-то за тысячу миль. Все в порядке?

Стив фокусирует взгляд.

– Да. Не миль, а лет. Прости.

– Ничего, – отзывается Баки. – Я знаю, что не один живу с призраками.

– Тебе не кажется иногда, будто вот-вот гром грянет снова? Будто… не знаю, – он качает головой. – Не обращай на меня внимание, несу всякую чушь.

– Каждый день, приятель. Каждый день. Я смотрю на город, будто на открытку, на собственный дом с белым забором, с аккуратно подстриженной лужайкой, на детей через дорогу и думаю, какого черта я тут забыл. Чего пытаюсь добиться?

Кажется, будто Стив сощурился на долю секунды.  
– Бак, почему ты сюда приехал?

Баки жмет плечами.

– Не знаю. Наверное, искал что-то, что осталось в прошлом.

– Яблочный пирог? – с сомнением переспрашивает Стив. – Не знаю, зачем еще можно было сюда приехать. Ты не отсюда. Ты хотел не такой жизни, раньше, я уверен.

– Может быть, я хотел найти себя. Сделать это можно и здесь. Сестра рядом.

Стив укладывается головой на полку с хлопьями и закрывает глаза.

– Тогда, надеюсь, ты действительно найдешь себя.

Остаток ночи он молчит.

+++

– Прости за тот вечер, – извиняется Стив двумя днями позже.

Он подходит к столику Баки с дымящейся чашкой жасминового чая. Пахнет раскрывающимися в ночи цветами и извинениями, и Баки думает о душных бруклинских ночах, проведенных на нагретой солнцем пожарной лестнице за окном, о горшках с цветами тетушки Лючии, запах которых спускается с этажа выше. Пахнет сладко, но от воспоминаний начинает болеть голова. От отталкивает их прочь.

Баки читает Руми, чем, похоже, удивляет Стива.

– Не переживай, – говорит он. На него порой находит что-то. Он думал, что со временем таких моментов станет меньше, но нет. Мысли стучат в висках, и в костях залегла глубокая боль, а огонь, словно лезвия ножа, раздирает плоть. Это повторяется все чаще. – Нужна помощь в подсобке?

+++

Стив обслуживает покупателей за прилавком. Из подсобки Баки слышит, как смеются женщины, как тихо усмехается в ответ Стив. Баки расслабляется от этого звука, как и от бездумной работы – перекладывать мешки и банки, выкладывать содержимое коробок на полки. Он теряется в пустоте сознания, поднимая мешки с кофе. Он уже, должно быть, раза три переставил все здесь. И благодарен, что ему это позволено.

Краем глаза он замечает движение и резко поворачивается. Мышцы во всем теле натягиваются тугой струной, готовясь атаковать, он не успевает остановиться и заносит кулак, а правой рукой тянется за ножом на бедре. 

Но рука сгребает пустоту, там больше нет ножа, и именно это – даже больше, чем настороженное лицо Стива, – возвращает его в реальность.

– Блядь, – рычит он в напряженной тишине. Он дышит тяжело, будто пробежал марафон. – Черт. Прости. Не подумал, – все тело сотрясает дрожь, он зол, так зол на себя.

– Баки, – спокойно зовет Стив. – Все нормально. Это я тебя напугал.

– Нет, не нормально, – жестко отвечает Баки. – Господи, я тебе чуть лицо не разбил. – Он отводит взгляд от Стива и отступает на шаг назад. Тело трясет от адреналина, по коже бегут мурашки. Он делает еще шаг и упирается в стеллаж.

– Ты бы не причинил мне боль, Баки, – Стив протягивает к нему руку, либо чтобы Баки взял ее, либо просто стараясь успокоить. Баки не знает. Он качает головой, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

Стив опускает руку и подходит ближе. Баки смотрит на него глазами, должно быть, размером с блюдца. Стив тянется к нему, и Баки не сопротивляется, когда тот берет его за руки. Тепло ладоней растекается по коже. Он неосознанно подстраивает дыхание под дыхание Стива. Ровный вдох, ровный выдох.

Стив прикасается лбом ко лбу Баки, и лица их так близко, что Баки чувствует влажное дыхание. Стив трется носом о его нос, и Баки нужно совсем немного повернуть голову и приподнять подбородок, чтобы коснуться его губ. Он приоткрывает рот и вдыхает, но, едва начинает приближаться и уже почти чувствует вкус губ, Стив издает еле слышный звук и отворачивается.

– Я не могу, – шепчет он. Эти слова режут как ножом.

Он задерживает дыхание и резко отстраняется. На секунду кажется, будто он падает, будто из него выдернули центр тяжести. Он невидяще смотрит на Стива. Сердце будто разорвалось в груди, оно отторгнуто и висит в пустоте, горит и кровоточит, запертое в необитаемом и пустом теле.

Баки сглатывает. В горле встал ком.

Стив зовет его, словно издалека. Баки видит, как двигаются его губы. Как его голос пытается вернуть его в настоящее.

В подсобке есть запасной выход из чайной. Вдруг звуки возвращаются, и Баки приходит в себя. Вокруг становится неожиданно шумно, и Стив смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами – голубыми, умоляющими, – и второй раз за последние десять минут Баки отступает от него. Кто-то звонит в колокольчик за прилавком, хотят, чтобы их обслужили. Гремят чашки, звякает стекло, тихо переговариваются люди.

– Покупатель ждет, – бормочет Баки.

Он выходит на улицу, слышит, как Стив ругается за спиной. В ночном небе горят звезды, а тонкая, словно щепка, луна висит криво, как пьяная.

+++

Той ночью ему снится война. Сны ему снятся каждую ночь, и чаще всего он не помнит, о чем они. Иногда он просыпается, замерзая в холодном поту, иногда – потому что Максимилиан скулит и тычется ему в лицо мокрым носом.

– Хороший пес, – хвалит он. Потом переодевает футболку и трусы, выудив сменные из прикроватной тумбочки. Именно из-за таких ситуаций, которые непременно случаются, у него всегда под рукой чистая пара. Он вздрагивает в прохладе августовской ночи. У изножья кровати лежит мягкое одеяло, и он укутывается в него вместе с собакой. Он терпеть не может холод. Максимилиан забирается ему под колени и сворачивается клубком. – Знаю, малыш.

Он был в Афганистане. Так он думает. Когда он пришел в себя, ему сказали, что он случил именно там, так что это, должно быть, то самое место. Где-то в горах, где холодно. Он думает, что ему приснилась его вторая командировка. Лежа в безопасности в кровати, он крепче укутывается в одеяло. Люди всегда представляют пустыню, как жаркое место, где солнце выжигает землю и температуры ненормально высокие. Но Баки думает только про холод. О том, как тепло испарялось из камней и песка, стоило солнцу опуститься за горы. О том, как снег выпал слишком рано, как руки немели, держа снайперскую винтовку. О том, как он бежал за капитаном и как снег насквозь мочил ботинки, как он кричал через плечо небольшому отделению: «Давайте же, парни!» – как в ответ получал поток французских ругательств. Холодом срывало с губ кривой смешок. Капитан впереди остановился. Баки подошел и встал рядом. Вместе они посмотрели на дно кривой расселины. Снег все так же падал.

– Мы достаточно чокнутые для этого?

– Черт, да, – ответил Баки, и его капитан сжал его плечо, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Под одеялом Баки касается плеча, где все еще чувствует исчезающее давление руки. Он не понял даже, что не дышит, пока не глотает ртом воздух. Плечо под пальцами холодное.

+++

Рассвет яркий и розовый, почти как и каждый день уходящего лета. Фермеры сетуют на то, как мало было дождливых дней, хоть урожай и не пострадал, потому что весна была влажной и отлично напитала землю.

Баки выпускает Максимилиана во двор и ерзает босыми ногами в мокрой от росы траве. На улице тихо, только несколько птиц поют, и кажется, мир все еще ждет, пока день вступит в свои права, задержав дыхание в эти летние дни, прежде чем все созреет и плоды посыплются на землю.

Солнечные лучи скользят по ногам Баки, добираются до его лица, оставляя длинную полоску света по всему телу. У него все кости болят от тяжелого груза, который давит к земле и порой заставляет дрожать всем телом. Сегодня утром Баки едва замечает эту боль на фоне той, что сжимает сердце в груди, и вины, заполнившей мысли.

– Глупо было подталкивать его, глупо, – бормочет он.

+++

Когда Баки был в квартире Стива, он даже и не подумал о том, какой голой она оказалась. Он так сконцентрировался на Стиве и супе. Его осенило позже. Нигде не было ни фотографий, ни маленьких пылесборников, которые друзья обычно дарят на новоселье. Ни растений. Мебель была безликой, как будто ее взяли со страниц каталога. Единственные признаки того, что Стив жил там, – учебники по архитектуре, компьютер и навороченный планшет, стопки книг на полу. Кажется, будто книги выбрали из списка самых популярных современных классиков или списка бестселлеров журнала «Таймз». В углу гостиной стояли колонки.

– Ты не рисуешь? – спросил Баки. – Где все твои работы?   
В квартире их точно не было – законченных рисунков или даже принадлежностей для рисования.

На что Стив ответил:

– Кое-что лежит в спальне, – и Баки хотел было попросить посмотреть, но неопределенный ответ навел его на мысль, что не следует этого делать. Может быть, Стив просто стеснялся, а может, рисунки были слишком личные, полные воспоминаний, которые все еще причиняли боль.

У Баки дом забит разномастной подержанной мебелью, которую он набрал за зиму. Он бросает кофты на диван и кухонные стулья, в кучи на полу возле двери. По полу разбросаны игрушки Максимилиана.

+++

В магазин в часы бессонницы он пока не ходит. Убеждает себя, что не избегает Стива. Просто не знает, что ему сказать. Он же не каждый день пытается поцеловать кого-то, кто этого не хочет. На него накатывает горячая волна стыда.

Вместо этого он гуляет с Максимилианом. Когда предательские ноги сами ведут его через главную площадь к чайной, он не может не заметить, что в окнах квартиры сверху горит свет.

+++

На столе слишком много овощей для одного человека. Кабачки за неделю покрылись темными пятнами. Он не готовит то, что запланировал раньше. _До того, как_.

Дело в том, что со временем боль отказа прошла, и он даже не удивляется. Последние несколько месяцев были лучшими, что он помнит. Он нашел Стива, попытался жить жизнью, которая, как он боится глубоко внутри, вовсе не принадлежит ему. Но щедрое на подарки лето подходит к концу, как Стив и сказал неделю назад, и смена времен года – это просто еще один способ отмерить время, со всеми неизбежными изменениями.

+++

В Нью-Йорке, до того, как переехать сюда, он ходил на групповые встречи. Это была идея Пеппер. Ему нравится Пеппер, так что он согласился даже несмотря на то, что все время чувствовал, будто в живот налили бетона.

Один парень встал, сказал:

– Врачи называют это ПТСР. Наверное, хорошо, когда у всего есть названия. Но я не знаю ничего о них. А вот что я знаю. Я пошел в армию, потому что был молод и глуп, не знал, чем еще заняться в жизни. Мне нравилось быть частью команды. Нравилось знать, что меня прикрывают. Но тебе говорят, что ты улучшаешь мир, что однажды вернешься и заживешь счастливо, как и все остальные. Но это не правда. Мне кажется, те, кто этот мир построили, домой так и не вернулись. Они не зажили счастливо, наслаждаясь тем, за что проливали пот и кровь, – он осмотрелся. Баки тоже смотрел на присутствующих, на ряды кивающих голов. – Я не хочу показаться неблагодарным. Это просто правда.

+++

Наступает суббота. В семь двадцать пять утра уже так жарко, что тепло сочится в дом сквозь москитную сетку. Если дело так пойдет и дальше, Баки придется включить вентилятор. Он отказывается пользоваться кондиционером. Слишком холодно. В семь двадцать восемь он сползает по внутренней стороне двери. Максимилиан подбегает к нему.

– Не смотри на меня так, – говорит ему Баки. – Я пожадничал. Вот, что случается, когда жадничаешь.

Ночью ему снилась кровь, пропитанная красным собственная кожа, красный огонь мотора, красная темнота ночи. Ему снилось, как он обнимает лицо Стива ладонями, измазанными в крови, а Стив поворачивает лицо и целует его пальцы.

– Максимилиан, этого должно хватать. Достаточно того, что я здесь.

– Считай маленькие победы, – сказал ему однажды Сэм. – В какие-то дни только они у тебя и будут, а иногда не будет и их.

В семь тридцать в дверь стучат. Не будь между ними этой преграды, Баки бы опирался о голени Стива. Он выдыхает. Хорошо бы.

– Баки, – зовет Стив через дверь. Он стучит еще раз, уже не так вежливо. – Я знаю, ты там.

Баки не двигается. Максимилиан – вот же предатель – вертит хвостом.

Баки знает, что ведет себя, как ребенок. Надо встать и поговорить со Стивом, улыбнуться, будто все в порядке, как, видимо, хочет Стив, двигаться дальше, продолжать дружить. Баки опускает голову на колени. Но ему больше всего хочется зацеловать Стива, пока хватит кислорода в легких, назвать его "куколка", "дорогой" и "сладкий", пока Стив будет беспомощно смеяться ему в губы. Хочется валяться с ним в теплой от солнца траве, лизнуть впадинку на горле, почувствовать солоноватый пот и сладкий жар тела Стива рядом со своим. Ему хочется, чтобы летние дни задержались еще хоть ненадолго... Он не может открыть дверь.

Раздается тихий и глухой стук о дерево, будто Стив уткнулся лбом в дверь, в твердый барьер между ними.

– Давай же, Бак, – говорит он так мягко, что Баки едва его слышит. – Прошу тебя.

+++

Он смотрит, как Стив медленно убегает по улице.

+++

На следующий день все повторяется.

+++

В среду он отправляется на ужин к Джейку и Энджи, потому что Джейк тащит его к себе после работы. Он еще в обед позвонил жене из офиса. Баки слышал из гаража.

– Привет, детка. Нашего ужина хватит, чтобы пригласить еще кое-кого? – и после паузы: – Ага, у меня тут, как сказал бы Майки, грустняш.

В тот вечер Энджи не перестает улыбаться. Она накладывает ему двойную порцию мясного рулета с картошкой, спрашивает, как поживает его сад в такую жару.

– Я часто поливаю, – отвечает ей Баки. – Как ты и советовала.

– Говорила же, у тебя талант.

Баки настроен скептически:

– Меня заверили, что мяту практически невозможно угробить. Уж не уверен, можно ли назвать это талантом.

На десерт – чизкейк.

– Чаю? – предлагает она.

Баки быстро качает головой.

– Если есть, кофе. Но мне и воды хватит.

Джейк встает, чтобы поставить кофе:

– Я и сам не отказался бы от чашечки.

Он гремит на кухне. Энджи говорит:

– Слышала, тебя совсем разбаловал в чайной симпатичный плечистый бариста. Вас часто видели в городе вместе в последнее время. Здесь лучше пей кофе, – смеется она. – Мой чай уж точно не сравнится с тем, что может предложить этот мужчина.

Она смотрит на Баки, и улыбка сразу исчезает с ее лица.

– Ох, милый.

+++

Баки ничего не говорит ей. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. Но отчего-то, когда они доедают десерт, она уже смотрит на него со смесью жалости и раздражения на лице.

– Даже не знаю, кому из вас надо срочнее вытащить голову из задницы.

– Если ты когда-нибудь познакомишься с Наташей, мне конец, – бормочет Баки.

– Баки, он с ума по тебе сходит, это так же ясно, как и то, что у тебя на лице есть нос. Я уверена, что мы с Джейком успеем помереть и сойти в землю, а он по-прежнему будет рад тебе, и если у тебя осталась хоть одна рабочая извилина, ты тоже впустишь его в свою жизнь. – Она фыркает, когда видит лицо Баки. – Нет, это не потому, что без любви ты не полноценный, или что еще такое. А потому, что между вами такая любовь, о которой книги пишут, черт бы вас побрал.

Она говорит так уверенно. Баки вдавливает кулак в висок, чтобы голова перестала болеть.

+++

Добравшись до дома, он находит написанную от руки записку под дверью. Баки на мгновение напрягается, но заставляет себя расслабиться. Он поднимает ее, видит знакомый почерк Стива. По всей чайной можно увидеть слова, написанные его рукой: указатели и списки, которые составляет Стив.

Он читает:

«Баки, меня не будет несколько дней. Надо наведаться в Нью-Йорк. Извини, очень не вовремя. Я вернусь на следующей неделе. Увидимся.  
Стив.»

Ниже нарисованы очертания Манхэттена, и посреди возвышающихся небоскребов стоит маленький домик с белым забором. Сам город – это грубый эскиз, но дом прорисован до мельчайшей детали, вплоть до маленькой таксы, сидящей на крыльце с вывалившимся языком.

У Баки сердце сжимается в груди.

+++

Дело в том, что Баки скучает. Он скучает по тому, как Стив кладет руку ему на поясницу, по слишком редким звукам его смеха. Ему отчаянно недостает такого яркого и живого взгляда, когда Стив смотрит на него. Ему хочется наблюдать, как Стив рисует, как мажется в карандаше, когда устало трет ладонями лицо. Он хочет усадить его за стол и накормить, хочется знать, что он дышит медленно и ровно в течение всей ночи. Ему хочется избавить Стива от усталости, которая порой буквально сочится из него. Оградить его от кошмаров, которые не дают спать по ночам и из-за которых он сидит на полу продуктового в час тридцать ночи несколько раз в неделю.

Его нет уже двое суток. Баки вздыхает, натягивает ботинки и выходит из дома посреди ночи. Он медленно бредет к продуктовому, смотрит на окно квартиры над чайной. Там темно.

На следующую ночь он делает тоже самое, а на третью он даже не доходит до продуктового. Просто стоит в темноте посреди улицы напротив окон квартиры, а потом разворачивается.

В выходные он бегает в одиночестве, слушает ночную песню цикад, когда спустя много часов проходит мимо пустой квартиры.

+++

Вечером в понедельник над чайной горит свет. Он не дает себе времени на раздумья, бежит, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и стучит в дверь. Рука изрядно дрожит, вдруг понимает он, и сердце заходится в груди, будто он бежал от самого дома. Он слышит шаги за дверью, быстрые, и почти решает сбежать, жалея о том, что поддался импульсу.

Стив резко открывает дверь.

– Баки, – произносит он. В глазах у него читается невозможная сместь беспокойства и облегчения. На нем свободные спортивные штаны и узкая футболка, ноги босые, и Баки отвлеченно думает, как же нечестно, что даже ступни у него – загорелые и золотистые. Даже ноги у него привлекательные. Ноги не должны быть привлекательными. – Слава богу, – практически выдыхает Стив. – Я...

– Что ты хотел сказать тем рисунком? – перебивает его Баки, жестко, нетерпеливо.

Стив отстраняется.

– Что ты...

– Почему ты оставил его? Блядь, что за хрень, Стив? Что это должно значить? – бросает Баки, размахивая руками – резко и прерывисто, чеканя каждое слово. – Ты не имеешь права такую хрень оставлять. Не имеешь.

Чего бы Стив от него ни ожидал, но явно не этого. У него округляются глаза, и он испуганно поднимает руки перед собой, будто хочет взять Баки под локти и успокоить его. Но не делает этого. Не делает, а Баки так хочет, чтобы сделал. Он хочет, чтобы Стив схватил его за руки и прижал их к груди, чтобы Баки мог сжать в пальцах мягкую ткань, обтягивающую упругие мышцы, и возможно – возможно – Баки бы мог положить голову Стиву на грудь, найти в нем опору.

– Я только... это просто рисунок. Я не хотел, чтобы ты переживал, куда я делся. Просто хотел предупредить тебя, – грустно улыбается Стив уголком рта. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

– Знал что? – взрывается Баки. – Что у тебя семь пятниц на неделе? Что ты слишком боишься, чтобы брать что хочется? Что я тебе предлагаю. Господи, – произносит он, запуская пальцы в волосы, вытягивая пряди из небрежного пучка. – Я хотел все тебе дать, а ты... – он хочет толкнуть Стива и, чтобы не сделать этого, сжимает в кулаках его футболку – ровно так, как хотел. – ...ты ведь хотел все это взять. И это самое ужасное.

Он чувствует пальцами эхо бешено бьющегося сердца Стива. Стив сжимает челюсти, смотрит на него упрямо. Попал в точку. Баки рад.

Голос у Стива резкий и тихий, почти рычание:

– Почему с тобой всегда так? Толкаешь и толкаешь, но никак не можешь отпустить. Из всего... почему именно это?

Баки облизывает нижнюю губу и наклоняется ближе. Как будто может почувствовать вкус слов, которые так нехотя отдает ему Стив.

– А зачем мне еще тебя толкать? И к чему, если не к этому? – он сглатывает. – Суть же в этом, – почти шепотом произносит он.

– Баки, – говорит Стив. Он на секунду закрывает глаза, а когда открывает снова, то смотрит на губы Баки. – Баки, – снова произносит он мягко, умоляюще. Он качает головой, говоря, но слова путаются в потоке: – Это все я... Я плохой человек. Ты думаешь, что это не так. Но ты не знаешь. Я ужасные вещи творил, и до сих пор это делаю, вру, обманываю, и я не заслуживаю тебя. Ты – последний, кого я заслуживаю. Я не могу воспользоваться тобой вот так, когда ты не помнишь собственную жизнь. Господи, если бы ты только знал.

– Ага, у тебя из задницы солнце светит. А может, и нет. Мне плевать. Ты разве не понимаешь? Мне. Плевать. Мне не нужен тот, кем ты мог бы быть. Мне нужен тот, кто ты есть, со всем дерьмом, которое ты тащишь за собой, – Баки совсем близко, и Стив безропотно отступает внутрь квартиры. – Так что вся эта ерунда о том, что ты плохой человек, совсем не то, что ты должен сказать. Ты должен сказать: «Да, Баки, суть в этом». Что бы это ни значило, как бы долго ни продлилось, позволь себе взять это. Позволь мне взять это. 

В такой близости Баки чувствует тепло тела Стива. Кожа еле заметно пахнет солью, едва улавливается мускусно–пряный запах после душа – сразу после перелета, – и что-то еще, собственный запах Стива. Баки кажется, что он всю жизнь чувствовал этот запах, такой он знакомый. Как же чертовски сильно хочется попробовать его на вкус.

Время застывает между ними, невозможно-неподвижное. У Баки почти кружится голова – от просьб, от жажды, от незнания. Ему хочется извиниться, но горло сжимается от унижения, от того, что он вот так открылся, от понимания, что он непоправимо облажался. Он не может сказать ни слова. Только смотрит на Стива, все так же сжав в кулаках ткань его футболки, царапая его грудь, как будто мог бы заклеймить его.

В прихожей Стива горит тусклый свет. Стив издает тихий звук, и Баки не понимает, кто первым двинулся, кто запутался в ком, но он вдруг вжимается в Стива, целует его, сначала слишком жестко. Это не важно, потому что, когда Баки отстраняется, Стив сам тянется к его губам и целует так же жестко. Поцелуй не идеальный, никаких изысков, одно отчаяние, почти безумие, сдерживаемое слишком долго.

Стив выдыхает ему в рот. Может, зовет его по имени. А может, эхом доносятся последние слова Баки. В любом случае, он не может терпеть, выпускает футболку Стива из рук, прикасается пальцами к его губам. Тот облизывает их, кладет ладонь Баки на затылок, а другую – между лопаток, и Баки наклоняет голову и позволяет губам Стива накрыть свои в долгом страстном поцелуе.

+++

**(интерлюдия)**

+++

– В Дюпонвилле в эти выходные проходит фестиваль чеснока. Хочешь туда?

Баки не может перестать смотреть на переплетенные пальцы, трет большим ладонь Стива.

– Какой же ты городской пацан, а притворяешься деревенским, – поддразнивает он, но в голосе все равно слышна любовь. Он и не хочет скрывать ее, так что слова звучат вовсе не обидно.

Стив все равно притворяется, что обижен.

– Я учусь, мне начинают нравиться простые деревенские радости, которых я был лишен, – он улыбается Баки. – К тому же, ты от меня не сильно отличаешься.

Баки отстраняется и смотрит Стиву в лицо. Они сидят на полу его маленькой квартирки, прислонившись к дивану. У Стива на шее остался едва заметный розоватый след там, где Баки целовал его, не в силах остановиться и не попробовать солоноватую на вкус кожу. Когда он улыбается, как сейчас, крохотные морщинки разбегаются от уголков глаз, и лицо выглядит моложе; в такие моменты он всего лишь парень, который вот-вот утянет Баки на пол и сожмет в ладонях его задницу, притискивая к себе. Будто он на самом деле – не усталый герой, вернувшийся с войны на другой стороне океана в мир, который обманул его ожидания.

Баки хочется сохранить его таким как можно дольше. Он толкает Стива на твердый пол и опускается сам, не обращая внимания на неудобство, и заново изучает форму его тела.

Стив выдыхает в пространство между ними, а в ответ Баки не сдерживает стон.

+++

– Мне надо идти, – говорит Баки, наконец, отрываясь от губ Стива. – Я не планировал так долго задерживаться. – Прошли часы – блаженные часы, когда время то растягивалось, то вдруг неслось галопом. Скоро взойдет солнце.

Стив не возражает, хоть и сжимает крепче руку на бедре Баки.

– Максимилиан хорошо заботится обо мне. Надо и о нем позаботиться, – слова спадают с губ, ненужное пояснение, но Баки все равно объясняет. Может быть, больше для себя, а не для Стива.

– Зайдешь в чайную вечером после работы? – спрашивает Стив. Голос раздается ближе, чем Баки когда-либо смел мечтать.

Они оба знают, что ответ – «да», по крайней мере, Стив то уж точно знает. Но Баки просто улыбается вопросу, а Стив – ответу.

+++

Тем вечером Баки отправляется в чайную. Этот раз ничем не отличается от предыдущих, только вот на этот раз все совсем по-другому, теперь Баки свободно может прикоснуться к Стиву.

Стив касается его в ответ. Сначала неуверенно, будто все еще чувствует себя виноватым за то, что сдался, отчего прикосновения совсем легкие, но Баки все равно ощущает кончики его пальцев всем телом.

Возвращаясь домой после того, как они вместе закрывают чайную и заходят к Стиву на поздний ужин, Баки запрокидывает голову и смотрит на темное небо, стоя посреди квартала, засунув руки в карманы. Глазами он следит за созвездиями.

+++

На фестивале чеснока очень много безумно соблазнительных угощений вроде томленой свинины с цельными головками чеснока или чесночно-мясных такос, а еще кое-что совершенно не соблазнительное на вид. Стив косо смотрит на чесночный торт.

Баки смеется про себя, заметив выражение его лица.

– Он не может быть настолько плох. Ты ел и похуже.

– Конечно, – легко отвечает Стив. В небе ярко светит солнце, и пряди его волос светятся золотом. – Но это же не значит, что я хочу проверить эту теорию.

В воздухе, пропитанном тяжелым чесночным духом, со сцены доносится музыка. Звуки кантри, и толпа начинает хлопать и кричать. Загорелые дети бегают кругами вокруг вялых родителей с тающим мороженым в руках.

Прохожие приветствуют их – в основном Стива, – и тот кивает в ответ. Он напрягается, когда люди хлопают его по плечам, благодарят за службу и проявленный героизм, но сразу расслабляется, когда Баки касается его руки. Баки не обращает внимания на косые взгляды. Он не знает, гомофобы это, или дело именно в нем, но он не позволит такой мелочи испортить этот день. Он не впервые замечает эти взгляды, и наверняка не в последний раз.

В толпе слышны крики «Капитан Америка!», смешивающиеся с «Капитан Роджерс!». Баки смеется, предлагает выиграть для Стива плюшевую игрушку в одной из игровых палаток. 

– Смотри, у всех детей такие. У них есть все Мстители.

Баки видит, как Стив напрягается до самых кончиков пальцев, но тот говорит, что хочет Халка. Он не расслабляется до того момента, пока Баки не тянет его обратно к чесночному торту.

– Да ладно тебе, – говорит он. – Спорим? – и Стив, сдавшись, качает головой, а Баки ухмыляется и вытаскивает из кармана бумажник. – Никогда не уходишь от спора, да?

Стив смеется. Звук низкий и глубокий, и может быть, немного хриплый с непривычки. Баки хочется поцеловать его: прямо в гуще толпы. Но вместо этого он на спор ест конфету со вкусом чеснока, которую покупает ему Стив, и даже пробует кусочек его чесночного торта.

– Я думал, будет хуже, – признается он удивленно. Стив поворачивается к нему от раскрашенных деревянных табличек с надписями вроде «Здесь живет донельзя избалованный лабрадор!». Его взгляд говорит: «Прямо про нас», – но он молчит. В уголках глаз залегают морщинки, может от того, что он щурится в ярком солнечном свете, а может, от улыбки, и он наклоняется вперед и целует Баки, не обращая внимания на запах чеснока изо рта.

+++

После пробежки утром в субботу Баки тянет Стива за угол дома и на задний двор. Он открывает дверь, выпуская Максимилиана, такса несется к Стиву, запрыгивая лапами ему на коленки, и Стив наклоняется, чтобы почесать пса за ушами.

Баки наблюдает за парочкой и, пользуясь тем, что Стив отвлекся, валит его на траву. Стив падает, охнув, а Максимилиан отпрыгивает в сторону. Баки приподнимается на руках, упершись в траву по бокам от Стива. Тот смотрит на него, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Баки прерывает его. Стив скулит ему в рот, и от неожиданности в животе все сжимается и пульсацией отдается в члене. Он глотает мягкие, жадные звуки прямо у Стива изо рта.

Позже Стив отправляется домой, чтобы принять душ и смыть пот после пробежки, захватывает домашнюю работу и возвращается к Баки, пряча телефон в карман, когда звонит в дверь. Баки высовывается из кухни, чтобы крикнуть, что дверь открыта, и Стив заходит в дом.

Стив сидит за кухонным столом и рисует что-то угловатое, Баки не обращает на него внимания, переключившись на новый рецепт, который нашел в старой поваренной книге. В какой-то момент Стив отрывается от планшета и издает такой печальный звук, что Баки сразу поворачивается к нему.

– Что? – спрашивает он.

– Ничего, – отвечает Стив, настукивая что-то на экране, убирает планшет и потягивается. Баки следит за линиями туго натянутых мышцы, заставляя себя не двигаться с места, потому что иначе он не закончит блюдо. – Просто... Если бы ты спросил меня в молодости, как я представлял себе вечер воскресенья, то я точно ответил бы не это. Я не смог бы представить себя здесь и вообразить жизнь вроде твоей.

Баки задерживает дыхание.

– Но, – продолжает Стив. – Готов поспорить, что часть меня, которую я так и не признал, очень хотела бы именно этого. – Он встает и идет через кухню к Баки.

За спиной начинает пищать таймер.

– Кукурузный хлеб, – бормочет Баки. – Готов, – зачем-то добавляет он.

– Надо вынуть? – хрипло спрашивает Стив. Лицо его так близко к лицу Баки. Он дышит его воздухом, вдыхает все, что выдыхает Баки, жажду и желание. В такой близи глаза кажутся черными, и Баки впивается в них взглядом, позволяет миру уменьшиться до размера их тел. Стив теперь совсем не мешкает, для нерешительности не осталось места.

Стив проводит носом по его щеке. Легкая щетина царапает кожу, и по всему телу проходит электрический разряд. Таймер снова начинает звенеть.

– Стив, – проводит он губами по его коже. – Хлеб подгорит.

– И пусть, – выдыхает Стив, и Баки стонет.

– Не могу. Нельзя его испортить. И дом спалить.

– Ладно, – соглашается Стив, но не отпускает. Он целует изгибы шеи Баки короткими, резкими поцелуями, облизывает кожу. За окном кто-то подстригает лужайку.

– Я не думал, – начинает он, нехотя отрываясь от плеч Баки, – что это когда-то со мной случится. Будь я сильнее, не случилось бы. – Он оттягивает ворот футболки от шеи Баки. Губы раскраснелись и припухли.

Баки смотрит на него такого и думает: «блядь». Он резко отстраняется от Стива и дергает дверцу духовки, чтобы вынуть хлеб.

– Просто нужно было встретить правильного человека, – он нажимает кнопку «выкл» на духовке и разворачивается.

Стив смотрит на него, или мимо него – в окно, будто видит что-то там, вдалеке.

– Из-за тебя я нарушаю все границы. Ты всегда... – Он переводит взгляд на Баки. – Как у тебя это получается? – спрашивает он, будто удивляясь.

Баки молчит. Не может ничего ответить. Да и ответа нет, он знает, потому что и сам не ведет никаких границ, когда дело касается этого человека. Он берет Стива за руку и тянет его к лестнице, и дальше – в спальню. Он останавливается в шаге от кровати.

– Да? – спрашивает он, и Стив отвечает:

– Да.

Баки улыбается.

– Раздевайся.

Стив прикрывает глаза, и Баки добавляет:

– Только медленно. Хочу посмотреть, как ты это делаешь.

Он укладывается на кровать, опираясь на левый локоть. Дышит он медленно и глубоко, полуприкрыв глаза, и наблюдает, как Стив обнажается перед ним. Когда остаются одни трусы, Баки стягивает с себя шорты и снимает футболку. Стив проходится взглядом по его телу, задерживаясь между ног, где под тканью трусов четко выделяется стояк. Баки смотрит на себя. Зрелище ненамного откровеннее, чем очертания налившегося члена Стива под бельем. 

Баки закусывает нижнюю губу. Он замечает, как Стив скользит взглядом по всему его телу, вниз, назад к влажному рту, а может, просто смотрит в его нетерпеливое лицо.

– Сними их, – говорит он Стиву. – Стяни немного. Вот... так, – он сглатывает. Над резинкой трусов выглядывает головка члена, красная и влажная. – Господи, – громко выдыхает он, вздрагивая. Он прижимает рукой свой член, не в силах сдержать рывок бедрами, и снимает собственные трусы.

Глаза Стива почти черные. Только вокруг зрачка осталась тонкая полоска синевы.

– Баки, – зовет он сдавленным голосом. – Мне нужно... разреши мне прикоснуться... – и Баки встает на колени и ползет на край кровати, обхватывает губами его член. По всему телу Стива проходит дрожь, и это только сильнее заводит. Член вздрагивает даже без прикосновений. 

С влажным звуком он слегка отстраняется, чтобы облизать всю длину до основания и зарыться носом в золотистые волоски в паху. Стив пахнет железом и озоном, как металлический скелет города, как порох, смешанный с кедром. У Баки шея ноет от такого положения: он удерживается на кулаках, свесившись с низкой кровати, и закидывает голову под неудобным углом, чтобы снова взять член в рот. Ему все равно, он едва ли замечает неудобство.

Руки, словно жадные воришки, облапывают каждый сантиметр кожи Стива, сильные бедра, упругую задницу, вытягивая из него ответ на прикосновения, хоть тот и пытается сдерживаться.

– Нет, – говорит ему Баки, – так не пойдет. Покажи мне. Хочу видеть все.

+++

В обед Стив утаскивает его из мастерской.

– Завтра я буду в пиццерии у Марко, – сказал он Баки в тот вечер перед тем, как уйти. – Буду ждать тебя. Смотри, не делай из меня дурака и приходи, – и он запустил большие пальцы под резинку шортов Баки.

Тот застонал.

– Роджерс, это нечестно.

В ответ Стив самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

На следующий день в половине первого Баки извиняется перед Джейком и выскальзывает за дверь, пока тот похабно подсвистывает ему вслед. Баки показывает ему через плечо средний палец.

Стив ждет его с двумя целыми пиццами. Проходя мимо стойки, Баки берет перечницу и несет ее за стол к Стиву. Столики здесь маленькие, покрытые тонкими скатертями в красно-белую клетку, а на дальнем конце стоят салфетки. Баки усаживается на скамейку напротив Стива и втирается ногой между его колен в узком пространстве под столом.

Стив складывает кусок пополам и принимается за еду. Баки машинально делает тоже самое, усмехается.

– Вот кто бы мог подумать, а? Что два парня из Бруклина окажутся посреди большого ничего в Хэйвенспорте? Иногда кажется чем-то нереальным.

Стив молчит, набив рот.

+++

Баки готовит кое-что замысловатое на гриле с персиками и курицей, когда приходит Стив. В кастрюле на столе стоит рис, а солнце уже почти село за горизонт.

– Попробуй чай со льдом? Нашел рецепт в сети, называется "солнечный чай". Странный, но легко готовить.

– Хорошо, – легко соглашается Стив. Баки слышит, как Стив что-то ставит во дворе, а вернувшись, обнимает его и целует под ухом.

Баки вздрагивает от внезапной щекотки, и Стив смеется. Оглянувшись, Баки видит, что Стив захватил с собой сумку с вещами, чтобы остаться на ночь. Внутри растекается тепло. Оно стремительной волной захлестывает тело, доводя чуть ли не до дрожи в коленях. Он берет щипцы и переворачивает куски курицы на гриле, тихо и недоверчиво смеясь. «Ох», думает он, наблюдая за тем, как Стив играет с Максимилианом. Сердце трепещет, как крылья колибри, бешено бьется от радости о грудную клетку.

Стив говорит что-то, и Баки моргает, отвлекшись от своего поразительного счастья, от его осознания. Стив повторяет, и Баки заставляет себя сконцентрироваться.

– Готовка? – спрашивает он. – Ты прав, мне не всегда нравилось. Один из терапевтов предложил попробовать.

– Тогда, выходит, я пожинаю плоды твоей терапии, – заключает Стив. Он открывает заднюю дверь и бросает сумку на кухонный пол.

– Наверное, – криво усмехаясь, говорит Баки. – У меня только это и получается. Когда готовишь, не надо ни о чем думать. Только ты, еда и приправы, нужно просто все смешать вместе. А вокруг – тишина.

– Как в бою, – тихо говорит Стив. – Весь внешний мир превращается в белый шум. – Он трет рукой лицо.

Баки смотрит на него какое-то время: от заходящего солнца лицо светится розово-золотым, очерчивая линию носа и челюсти. Он говорит:

– Можешь выложить рис в миску и принести тарелки?

– Господи, вкусно-то как, – говорит Стив позже, сутулясь на стуле за хрупким деревянным столом, который достался Баки вместе со всем домом. Баки встает и, не в силах удержаться, крадет поцелуй с сладких от персика губ.

Небо уже потемнело. Максимилиан гоняется за светлячками. Сейчас их гораздо меньше, чем в начале лета, но пес все равно не прекращает вертеть хвостом.

– Смотри, – говорит Баки. – Вверху. Большая медведица. А рядом – лев. – Баки знает все созвездия на ночном небе. Он запрокидывает голову, высматривая звезды, соединяя точки, называя имена.

Стив молчит. Баки поворачивается к нему, замечает хмурое выражение лица, которое сразу исчезает под его взглядом. 

– Прости, – говорит тот. – Бруклинский мальчишка. В городском небе звезд не увидишь. Ты просто удивил меня. Не знал, что тебе нравится астрономия, – он берет Баки за руку и указывает на небо: – Расскажи про это.

– Это Малая медведица. – Не выпуская руки, Баки тянет Стива встать со стула. – Пойдем, будет лучше, если ляжем на траву. Сегодня уже слишком поздно, чтобы увидеть Меркурий, но где-то через месяц-два, когда встанешь на пробежку, будет видна Венера. Звезды и планеты подскажут тебе, в какой части мира ты оказался, если не забудешь поднять взгляд.

+++

Стив излучает тепло. Баки сворачивается рядом с ним в кровати, пока ему не становится слишком жарко, и потом отворачивается на другой бок. Он случайно задевает ногой Максимилиана, и тот раздраженно фыркает на него.

– Слушай, друг, втроем мы тут, наверное, не поместимся. – Но Максимилиан не двигается с места, вынуждая Баки убрать ногу в сторону.

Стив крепко спит. Во сне он издает едва слышные звуки, и Баки аккуратно кладет руку ему на живот, позволяя легкому дыханию убаюкать его.

+++

В следующие выходные они едут в городской парк «Клифти Фолз» и гуляют возле водопадов. Утренняя жара еще не заставила птиц замолчать, а по территории, эхом отдаваясь от каменных склонов, разносится шум гуляющих семей. Стив тянет его вглубь леса, вжимает спиной в дерево. Широкие, темно-зеленые листья нависают над головами, и Стив целует его; кора царапает спину сквозь одежду, но он чувствует только мягкие губы Стива на своих.

+++

У Баки Стив ночует чаще, чем дома, но Максимилиан все еще отказывается уступить даже дюйм своего законного места на кровати, когда Баки вдруг понимает.

– Да ты соврал! – восклицает он.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив, и в лице читается вина. – Я...

– Нет, – удивляясь, перебивает его Баки. – Поверить не могу. Доказательства были у меня прямо под носом все эти недели!

– Баки, – Стив тянется к нему, но он уворачивается, пританцовывая.

– Посмотри на себя, такой виноватый. И не зря. Ты вовсе не страдаешь бессонницей. Нормально ты спишь! Так какого хрена? – он пытается сдержать улыбку, но Стив так виновато смотрит на него, что это становится очень трудно.

Эта мысль уже около недели терзает его, но он не был до конца уверен, пока не озвучил догадки и не увидел лицо Стива. Но теперь... Глаза Стива сдали его с потрохами. Часть Баки думает, каких обвинений ждал от него Стив, раз так распереживался. Но он старается не думать об этом. За окном яркое летнее солнце все так же висит высоко в послеполуденном небе.

– С тех пор, как ты стал ночевать у меня, ты ни разу не просыпался среди ночи сам, всегда я будил тебя.

– Ну... – произносит Стив. – Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что просто гораздо лучше сплю рядом с тобой?

Баки скрещивает руки на груди.

– Да ты романтик, говнюк. Попробуй что-нибудь еще.

Стив застенчиво опускается на диван.

– В каком–то смысле это ты виноват. У меня действительно иногда есть проблемы со сном. Когда я... ну, – он пожимает плечами. – После того, как мы встретились тогда ночью в продуктовом, я хотел снова увидеть тебя. И я не знал, как это сделать, кроме как вернуться в магазин посреди ночи.

– И, что, – не веря, начинает Баки. Он не может сдержать улыбки, расплывающейся на лице. – Ты просто приходил через две-три ночи, надеясь, что мы встретимся?

– Не совсем. И да, и нет. Все намного хуже. – Стиву каким-то образом удается ссутулиться еще сильнее, и теперь он кажется слишком маленьким для собственного тела.

– Ну давай же, рассказывай.

Уставившись себе в колени, Стив рассказывает, как наблюдал за ним в витрины чайной.

– Когда я увидел тебя на улице, то пошел следом в гараж.

– Вау, – Баки падает на диван рядом. – Тебе повезло, что ты мне нравишься. Потому что звучит это очень жутко. 

Стив, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд и ухмыляется.

– Я тебя умоляю. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты и сам наблюдал за мной каждые выходные, пока я бегал мимо твоего дома.

Баки смеется.

– Господи, вот мы болваны. Сколько времени потеряли.

– Да уж.

– Да уж, – эхом повторяет Баки. Солнце начинает опускаться, окутывая гостиную тенями. Баки встряхивается, хватает Стива за подол футболки и тянет на себя. Чувствует на себе тяжелое тело, крепкое и настоящее. 

В заднем кармане у Стива звонит телефон. Он бросает его на пол. Через москитную сетку в дом пробирается легкий ветер. Занавески дрожат, словно бледные призраки. Баки замечает их краем глаза, но все его внимание сконцентрировано на Стиве. Тот тянет вверх футболку Баки, стаскивая через голову. Баки послушно поднимает руки.

Стив наклоняется, сводя с ума мучительно-дразнящими прикосновениями, трогая как будто все тело разом. Баки тянется, куда удается достать, куда может прижаться губами. Когда Стив выдыхает его имя, Баки чувствует под губами вибрацию его горла и не может сдержать собственный рваный выдох. Он разводит ноги, и Стив проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер, оставляя за собой горячие метки. Он уже избавился от штанов, они валяются где-то на полу вместе с телефоном. Стив запускает ладони под Баки, собственнически стиснув задницу, пока его губы оставляют влажный след на стояке, на секунду вбирают член и прижимаются между ягодиц. 

Кое-как они поднимаются наверх. Диван уж точно не рассчитан на двоих плечистых парней. Баки стягивает одежду со Стива – свою-то он давно уже оставил внизу – и забирается на кровать. Стив не отстает. Баки ложится на живот, потяжелевший член оставляет на простынях влажные капли. 

Стив проводит скользкими от смазки пальцами по входу, и Баки толкается навстречу всем телом, раскрывая ноги еще шире. Стив надавливает ладонью на крестец, входит одним пальцем. И, пока Баки постепенно раскрывается под ним, бормочет ему в лопатки что-то похожее на похвалу.

Когда член проникает внутрь, медленно и глубоко, у Баки из горла вырывается тонкий всхлип, и Стив вытягивается за его спиной, переплетает пальцы, заставляя разжать судорожно стиснутые кулаки, комкающие простыню. Стив отстраняется, толкается в него еще раз, так глубоко, как может. Кто-то из них выдыхает; «ох, господи», – а потом Стив начинает трахать его короткими резкими толчками, раскрывая шире. Потные тела липнут друг к другу, кожа к коже, руки к рукам, разделяясь только там, где коротко и быстро двигаются бедра Стива. От каждого движения точно весь мир дрожит, так мощно и сильно они ощущаются. У Баки сердце заходится в груди, а мысли рассыпаются и рассеиваются, оставляя только одну нескончаемую мольбу: _еще_.

Он думал, что, стоит ему заполучить Стива, это желание подутихнет. Но теперь, когда ему позволено прикоснуться к нему, крепко окутать его собой, оно стало еще острее. Что такого в этом человеке, что от малейшего прикосновения внутри Баки все начинает трепетать, как будто что-то пытается вырваться наружу из-под кожи, лишь бы быть ближе к Стиву?

Под его руками, под уверенным прикосновением кожи к коже, Баки расслабленно расправляет плечи.

+++

Пробежки становятся дольше. Баки шутит, что все дело в сексе, что выносливость увеличилась, а Стив в ответ на это только закатывает глаза со странной смесью раздражения и симпатии. Они медленно бегут по городу, набирая скорость, добираясь до темных дорог, прямыми линиями прорезающих бесконечные ряды кукурузы. Кусты уже стали золотисто-коричневого цвета и вянут под поздним августовским солнцем.

Когда от асфальта становится слишком жарко, Стив сворачивает с дороги в сторону леса.

– Устал? – бросает Стив через плечо, но Баки не уступает:

– Не дождешься, милый.

Совсем не похоже на первую пробежку Баки в одиночестве, когда Стива не было в городе, когда он бежал и бежал, и казалось, что мир под ногами ожил только ради того, чтобы рухнуть, как только он остановится, как только вспомнить, что должен устать. Так оно и вышло, верно? Он вдруг понял, что должен, и устал.

Но Стив не устал, и Баки будет и дальше бежать рядом.

Стив качает головой, будто осматривается – вокруг совершенно никого нет, – и разбегается быстрее, размахивая руками, Баки смеется и догоняет его. Сердце стучит в груди, в ногах растекается приятное тепло, и окружающий пейзаж размывается в боковом зрении.

+++

**Часть III**

+++

Миссис МакНирни звонит мистеру Соттосанти и просит, чтобы Баки пришел и починил холодильник.

– Он очень шумит, – жалуется она.

– Не забудь инструменты, – терпеливо говорит Баки мистер Соттосанти. – Мы тут тебя прикроем. Рику так скоро машина все равно не нужна.

Она готовит пирог с миндальным кремом и нектаринами, которые принес ей Баки, когда она была в церкви в воскресенье. Она достает маленькие тарелки, пока Баки вытягивает холодильник.

– Это, скорее всего, просто лопасть вентилятора, – говорит он.

У него уходит минут пять на то, чтобы все починить.

– Расскажи о своем кавалере, – говорит она, разрезая пирог. Баки бьется головой о заднюю панель холодильника.

– Баки Барнс, у меня уже нет времени на скромность. Дай налью тебе лимонада.

Он садится за стол, и она похлопывает его по левой руке. Он смотрит на ее хрупкую руку на своей, металлической: как она бесстрашно касается ее. Он отталкивает эту странную мысль. С чего ей бояться? Да, возможно ей будет некомфортно рядом с уникальным протезом, но не более.

– Отличный пирог, – говорит он.

– Да, дорогой, знаю. Но спасибо. Надеюсь, твой молодой человек хорошо с тобой обращается. Я едва ли могу представить что-то другое. Он уж точно следит за тем, чтобы ты хорошо ел, а это уже отличное начало. Я всегда хорошо кормила моего Джо. А в твоей жизни была пустота как минимум столько, сколько мы знакомы.

Баки громко сглатывает.

– Вы имеете в виду дырки в голове.

– Ерунда какая. Ты не первый и уж точно не последний солдат, который вернулся домой, растеряв кое-что по пути.

– Больше, чем «кое-что», – бормочет он.

Она шлепает его по руке лопаткой для выпечки. Баки вздрагивает, удивленный.

– Не смей жалеть себя. Лучше расскажи про этого своего Стива, – Баки отворачивается, смотрит в окно на яркие цветы в горшках, говорит:

– Миссис Мак, он дергает за все мои ниточки.

Она смеется звонко и восторженно, как девочка.

+++

– Мне нужно съездить в город на несколько дней, – говорит Баки Стиву. Они лежат в кровати в темноте. Максимилиан храпит у Баки в ногах. Он даже не уточняет, в какой именно город, Стив и так поймет. Здесь, говоря «город», люди чаще имеют в виду Цинциннати, иногда Индианаполис или Колумбус. Но они – парни из Нью-Йорка.

– Ты планируешь остаться? – как-то за ужином спросил его Джейк.

– Я ведь дом купил, не так ли?

– Можно так же легко купить дом в любом другом месте.

– Милый, не наседай, – сказала Энджи и виновато взглянула на Баки. – Дай ему в тишине и покое поесть клубничный пирог.

Баки уставился на стол.

– Я стараюсь не загадывать дальше следующей недели, – наконец, признался он. С грустью. – Иногда радует уже то, что я могу думать о завтрашнем дне. Я просто знаю, что здесь здорово. Это место может стать домом не хуже любого другого.

Сейчас же, в тишине ночи, он говорит Стиву:

– У меня назначено несколько встреч.

Стив положил голову ему на плечо, одной рукой обнимает Баки поперек груди. Он слишком большой, чтобы вот так лежать, но, кажется, ему все равно, что ноги свисают с края кровати. Он лежит рядом с Баки, словно кусочек пазла, будто это – его законное место.

– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – спрашивает Стив.

– Не-а, – Баки вдыхает чистый запах шампуня, а под ним – запах солнца, запах самого Стива. Тот не говорит ничего, и Баки и не ждет слов. Стив не задает много вопросов с самой их первой встречи. Он будто знает, что у Баки нет для него ответов, как и для себя самого. Но сегодня Баки продолжает говорить.

– Когда я очнулся в больнице, мне сказали, что мне предстоит долго восстанавливаться. Я никого не знал, ничего не помнил. Только взрыв и как я пытался прикрыть кого-то. Много крови. А остальное... сплошная муть.

Стив шепчет:

– Ты иногда видишь вспышки воспоминаний. По лицу видно, как ты пропадаешь куда-то. Я чувствую под кончиками пальцев, когда касаюсь твоих запястий, внутренней стороны коленей. Век.

– Да. Что-то... как будто мне надо собрать пазл. Чаще всего я просто не понимаю, что значат эти воспоминания. Нет никакого контекста. – Он вздрагивает. – Я помню только, как было холодно.

Стив издает тихий звук, перебрасывает через Баки ногу и крепко обнимает его. Он слишком тяжелый, чтобы лежать под ним было комфортно, но Баки легко, несмотря на влажный жар. Он не знает, понимает ли Стив, что выводит узоры на его руке. Он и сам едва чувствует. Металлическая рука обладает невероятной силой и ловкостью, но в ней почти нет чувствительности. Он отдаленно понимает, что благодарен за это, и одновременно ненавидит эту благодарность.

– Меня уволили со службы по медицинским показателям. Показали скан моего мозга. Там есть темные пятна, которых быть не должно. Мне сказали, что, возможно, я вспомню. Через месяц, или через пять лет, может, двадцать. А может, никогда.

Стив спрашивает тихо:

– Ты хочешь вспомнить?

– Коне...

Стив прижимает палец к его губам, перебивая.

– Нет, – произносит он. – Ты действительно хочешь вспомнить?

Тишина, повисшая в комнате, сливается с темнотой. Стив выдыхает, соскальзывает с плеча Баки на подушку.

Баки отворачивается от него. Сегодня звезды ярко горят в небе. Он с легкостью может различить Малую медведицу даже через окно.

– А если я забуду тебя? – шепотом спрашивает он. – Если все перевернется, я вспомню всю свою жизнь, но забуду новые воспоминания.

Стив тянется к нему, проводит пальцем линию над сердцем Баки, в самом центре.

– Я никуда не денусь, – уверенно говорит он.

+++

Наташа звонит:

– Я буду в городе несколько дней.

– Нат, – говорит он. – А что, если я никогда не вспомню?

Она парирует, не задумываясь:

– А если вспомнишь?

Он опирается головой о стену.

– У меня внутри есть что-то. Оно так и хочет вырваться. И когда Стив прикасается… – Баки замолкает, проводя пальцами по собственной груди, как делал Стив предыдущей ночью в темноте. – Он спросил меня, хочу ли я вспомнить.

– Миссис Роджерс не дурака вырастила, – только и говорит она.

– Мне от этого не становится менее страшно.

– Слышала, он работает в чайной, – в трубке что-то шуршит. Может, она за чем-то наклоняется. Баки не помнит, чтобы говорил ей об этом. – Заходи на чай, когда закончишь со своими встречами.

+++

Ночью перед отлетом Баки в Нью-Йорк у Стива звонит телефон. Максимилиан рычит во сне, Стив отбрасывает одеяло и пытается вылезти из кровати, стараясь не разбудить Баки. Без толку, потому что Баки уже давно проснулся. Он даже успел подумать о том, чтобы пройтись в продуктовый, но Стив уже был рядом, так что это тоже было бессмысленно.

– Что случилось?

– Прости, – извиняется Стив, наклоняясь и целуя его в плечо –ближайшее место, куда может дотянуться. – Я пойду вниз, поговорю.

Через вентиляцию и открытые окна Баки слышит: «Черт возьми, это не могло подождать? Ты обещал. Еще даже не сентябрь. Я перезвоню утром».

Входная дверь открывается тихо, но вторая, с москитной сеткой, скрипит, и Стив выходит на крыльцо и садится на ступеньки.

+++

Баки выжидает час и присоединяется к Стиву на его одинокой вечеринке. Он присаживается справа, касаясь Стива левой рукой. На улице прохладно, впервые с весны ночью чувствуется холодок.

– Стиви, ты когда-нибудь переходил Бруклинский мост?

– Конечно, – Стив наклоняется к нему, будто Баки – центр притяжения и он не может сопротивляться. Баки знает, каково это. – Я был ребенком. Мне тогда казалось, будто я на вершине мира. Потому что оттуда весь Манхэттен как на ладони.

Баки сжимает бедро Стива. Лунный свет мерцает на костяшках его пальцев.

– Когда я был ребенком, – продолжает Стив, – казалось, что Манхэттен – это отдельный город. Он стоял под другими звездами, под более яркими. Когда их было видно, во всяком случае.

Они сидят долго. Над ними в небе ни облака. Кошка миссис Солински перебегает улицу. У Баки немеет задница, но он не обращает внимание.

– Расскажи еще, – в тишине голос Стива кажется слишком громким. – Покажи мне летние звезды, которые видишь.

– Вон там – Большая медведица, – говорит Баки. – А там – Лев. – Он водит пальцем по небу, перебирая все созвездия, какие может найти.

+++

Баки кажется, что телефон Стива звонит все чаще и чаще. 

– Да у тебя полно друзей. Если они так хотят пообщаться с тобой, могли бы просто в гости приехать.

Стив смотрит на телефон без эмоций на лице.

– Это в основном бывшие коллеги. Они не хотят проводить со мной время. Некоторые даже предпочли бы, чтобы мы не встречались. Просто им нужна помощь кое с чем. – Он выдыхает. – Такими темпами я никогда не получу диплом.

– Просто выключи телефон.

Лицо Стива становится виноватым.

– Не могу. Ну, не стоит этого делать. Если случится что-нибудь серьезное, то я…

– Они и без тебя справятся.

– Зная их, они сами включат его, если захотят связаться со мной, – его смешок кажется уставшим.

Баки с удивлением смотрит на телефон.

– А это можно сделать удаленно?

– Я не могу. Они могут, я уверен. Среди них много технарей.

– Вот же черт, – говорит Баки. – За нами везде наблюдают.

+++

Кошмары снятся Баки гораздо чаще, чем Стиву. Тот обычно спит всю ночь, не просыпаясь, распластавшись под Баки или сверху, если Баки не откатывается в сторону. Баки не может уснуть, если его кто-то касается, но в то же время к утру всегда сворачивается вокруг Стива.

Стив просыпается, дрожа всем телом, дышит тяжело, словно беговая лошадь, и Баки спрашивает:

– Чего ты боишься?

Голос у него хриплый, неуверенный.

Стив сглатывает. Максимилиан подбирается ближе, лижет его в щеку. Стив начинает гладить его, следуя определенному ритму, как Баки делал столько ночей напролет.

– Того, что еще не случилось. Того, что я могу сделать. Когда дело касается тебя, я никогда не мог… – он обрывается сам себя. – Не у тебя одного проблем навалом, – торопливо признается он. – Это… мы как будто живем в отдельном от всего остального мире. Вокруг нас ничего нет, только ты и я.

Повисает долгая тишина. Баки отталкивает Максимилиана в сторону, и в темноте они со Стивом ложатся рядом, тесно сплетясь. Тот тянет вверх за металлическое запястье, пока пальцы Баки не касаются его щеки, сначала легко, а потом всей тяжестью, когда Баки расслабляет руку. Стив поворачивается губами в его ладонь.

– Давай притворимся, – едва слышно говорит он. – Давай спрячемся в коконе.

– Я бы рад, – отвечает Баки, – если бы верил, хоть на секунду, что ты сам смог бы это сделать. Ты, Стив Роджерс, не бежишь от драки.

– Я и не сбегу. Я просто буду сражаться за что-то другое.

Баки выдыхает. За окном мерцающие звезды движутся по небу в своем медленном танце.

– Знаю.

У него болят кости. Легкое одеяло на теле кажется бетонной плитой. Он даже не спрашивает, больно ли Стиву.

Баки уже думает, что Стив уснул, когда он снова заговаривает:

– Знаешь, чего я боюсь? Я боюсь конца лета. Потому что коконы не вечны.

– Им и не нужно, – сонно бормочет Баки.

+++

В «Ла-Гвардии» его ждет машина. Баки стонет. Он ненавидит, когда его ждет машина. Он чувствует себя так, будто на нем надет цилиндр и перчатки. Может, его прошлое и загадка для него, но он знает, что он уж точно не жил такой жизнью. Белая вспышка на краю поля зрения заставляет его моргнуть. Он в магазине, и продавщица, краснея, показывает ему кожаные перчатки.

– Нет, нет, – говорит он ей. – Мне нужен размер поменьше, это не для меня.

– Ох, – произносит она, и уголки губ опускаются. – Женский отдел на третьем этаже.

– Не-е, – он облокачивается о прилавок, наклоняясь к ней и подмигивая. Он щупает пальцами пачку денег в кармане, которые так аккуратно копил. – У меня есть младший брат.

– Сэр? – зовет его шофер. Кажется, он уже не первый раз делает это, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. – Я могу доставить ваши вещи в квартиру, если вас нужно высадить где-то в другом месте.

+++

Он проводит час с доктором Пайком. Потом идет в Даунтаун, до самой Центральной улицы, где можно пешком выйти на Бруклинский мост. Идти долго, но он не спешит. Следующая его встреча не назначена на какое-то конкретное время.

Когда он доходит до середины моста, то останавливается и облокачивается на перила. Манхэттен не кажется ему таким забавным, как Бруклин. Ему сказали, что нынче Бруклин – самое модное место, что там вовсю идет строительство, но он чувствует раздражение каждый раз, когда приезжает. К нему вернулись какие-то детали – сигареты на пожарной лестнице, маленькое окошко в квартире тетушки Лючии, магазин сладостей в трех кварталах, апельсины в дешевом магазине на углу рядом с парикмахерской, где мужчины, у которых складывалось все в жизни, чистили туфли, пока их стригли и зачесывали волосы. Это всего лишь кусочки картины. Весь город целиком он все еще не видит.

Он закрывает глаза и представляет, как стоит на вершине мира, на вершине Бруклинского моста, как наблюдает за всем, не чувствуя груза на плечах. Он слабо улыбается, представляя Стива здесь: младше, меньше, но такого же пылкого.

Он смотрит на Манхэттен. Мимо идут прохожие, ненароком толкая его. Левая рука сжимается в кулак.

Смеркается, ночь наступает жаркая и липкая, и город зажигается бесконечными огнями, когда он звонит, чтобы его впустили в мастерскую. Стеклянные двери раздвигается, и он осматривается. 

– Привет, Дубина, – говорит он. – Старк тебя не обижает?

+++

Старк уже час ковыряется в его руке, когда в мастерскую забредает доктор Бэннер. Баки знает, что он не случайно здесь, но ему все равно удается зайти так, будто он потерялся. Он прячет руки глубоко в карманах.

Баки замечает, как Старк расслабляется, стоит доктору Бэннеру подойти.

– Топ-топ, мой милый зеленый гигант. Я тебя уже заждался, нужна помощь с нейро-интерфейсом. 

Доктор Бэннер улыбается Баки.

– Здравствуй, Баки. Как Индиана?

Баки жмет плечами, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь естественный ответ. Ему не очень нравится приходить сюда и терпеть, пока Старк разбирает его руку, ему не нравится наркоз, когда Старк и Баннер исследуют плечевой сустав, не нравится проводить ночи в громадной, словно идеальная мишень, башне, хоть Пеппер и убеждает его, что это – одно из самых безопасных мест в мире. Старку это нравится еще меньше, и он до сих пор не понимает, почему Старк взялся помогать ему.

Но в компании доктора Бэннера становится лучше. Старк не такой дерганый, хотя рот у него все так же не закрывается. Есть в Старке что-то немного пугающее. Может, дело в том, что он чувствует, как Старку самому не очень комфортно с ним, хотя тот неплохо скрывает это, прячась за громкими словами. А может, все дело в постоянных металлических бликах на периферии зрения. После его последнего визита в башню ему три ночи снился визг тормозов.

– Сделай вдох, Баки, – спокойно просит доктор Бэннер. – Раз, два, три, выдох, два, три. Вот так. А теперь расслабь руку. По одному пальцу. Разожми их.

Баки удивленно смотрит на руку: он когда-то сжал кулак. Старк, стоя в паре футов, наблюдает за ним темными цепкими глазами.

– Простите, – бормочет Баки и проводит ладонью по лицу.

– Ничего, место чувствительное, – осторожно замечает Старк. – Надо запомнить. И ты тоже запомни, Барнс, чтобы такого больше не случилось.

Баки вдруг поворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза.

– А следующий раз будет? Мне придется вернуться? Рука же нормально работает.

Старк берет в руки инструмент.

– Не знаю. Я думаю, это от тебя зависит.

От заученного безразличия в его голосе у Баки возникает довольно гадкое чувство.

– Это же твоя рука. Ты ее создал, прицепил ко мне. Как ты можешь не знать?

Старк крепче сжимает в пальцах паяльную лампу, и из нее вырывается синее пламя.

– Ты думаешь, я… Господи боже. – Безразличие пропадает, сменяясь неверием. – Нет. Нет. Блядь, просто нет. – Он тычет синим пламенем в воздух перед лицом Баки. – Ты единственное оружие, – говорит он ломким голосом, – за которое я не в ответе.

– Тони, – предупреждает доктор Бэннер.

Баки вдруг понимает, что застыл. Все тело напряжено. Он осознает, что происходит в комнате. Как Дубина замер в углу. Он слышит ровное дыхание доктора Бэннера. Видит, как у Старка бессильно опускаются плечи.

– Да, Брюс, не переживай, – говорит Старк. – Готов, сержант? – он опускает маску на лицо, чтобы прикрыть глаза от яркого огня лампы. Маска заглушает слова: – Не думаю, что мы сможем продолжать вот так. Наши поводки укоротили. Может, это и правильно. Вокруг все меняется, Баки-бой.

Баки отворачивается, когда Старк принимается за работу. В углу мастерской горой сложены проекты: колчан со стрелами, небольшая стопка дисков в форме монет с маленькой гравировкой в виде паука, шлем Капитана Америки. По спине пробегают мурашки.

+++

Ночью в засвеченном небе Манхэттена не видно звезд, и в комнате на самом верху башни Мстителей ему снится яркое солнце, отражающееся на белом снегу. Снег залит кровью. Он видит тянущийся кровавый след. Он идет от его руки. Кто-то кричит.

Когда он просыпается, тяжело дыша, он сворачивается клубком, повернувшись туда, где должны лежать Максимилиан и Стив.

+++

Приняв душ после перелета и поиграв с Максимилианом, Баки отправляется в чайную. Стив ослепительно улыбается ему, когда над дверью звенит колокольчик. Баки моргает, прогоняя наваждение, мираж, который появился прямо поверх его фигуры – Стив меньше, моложе, бледнее, и волосы лезут в глаза, но улыбка такая же широкая.

Баки подходит к прилавку, облокачиваясь на него, тянет Стива за футболку и целует.

– Спасибо, что присмотрел за моим псом, – говорит он ему в губы и чувствует, как Стив улыбается. Хорошее чувство.

Баки ждет, когда Стив отпустит всех покупателей и подойдет к нему. Он смотрит в окно, сидя на любимом месте в углу. Он развлекается тем, что наблюдает за входящими в чайную прохожими, придумывая истории их жизни. Он любит нашептывать их Стиву, сидя рядом, любит, когда тот смеется, качая головой и говоря:

– Баки, это Эмбер Джонс, она дальше, чем на сто миль от города никогда не отъезжала, и уж точно она не была профессиональным сёрфером тридцать лет назад.

А Баки ему отвечает:

– Но ты посмотри, какие у нее ноги накачанные! Либо сёрфер, либо чемпионка по триатлону, а это маловероятно, признай.

Стив качает головой, говорит:

– Ладно. Потому что это действительно менее вероятно, чем то, что она профессиональный сёрфер. У тебя всегда… – он откашливается. – У тебя такое богатое воображение, Бак.

Сегодня телефон у Стива звонит на столе между ними уже через несколько минут. Стив расспрашивал Баки о его поездке.

– Устал я, – говорит ему Баки. – Иногда руку надо проверять. Врачи говорят, что надо следить за тем, чтобы механизм был правильно интегрирован, потому что это экспериментальная технология. Мне всегда кажется, что в комнате больше людей, чем видно. Может, камеры установлены. И отчет отправляется… куда-то. А парень, который все делает… я прямо чувствую, что не нравлюсь ему.

Стив сжимает губы.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

Баки качает головой.

– Просто так кажется. Как будто у нас случилось что-то, чего я не помню. 

Старк – это человек, который весь мир держит на ладони. Он не трус, не злодей. Он помог Баки, особенно, когда тот только очнулся со странной металлической рукой, впаянной в позвоночник, и совершенно не понимал, что с ней делать. От этого чувство недосказанности только хуже.

– И такая реакция у меня не только на него. Будто они знают обо мне что-то, о чем я и не догадываюсь. Даже прохожие на улице, то, как они смотрят на меня, особенно на руку. Это уже не любопытство или неловкость из-за металлической руки, – он поднимает руку с колен, где прятал ее под столом, и кладет на стол рядом с чашкой. Мгновение они оба смотрят на нее.

Баки откашливается.

– Я виделся с моей подругой, Наташей. Готовили суши. Это она помогла мне завести Максимилиана. Она все повторяет, что приедет в гости. Мне кажется, она тебе понравится. Я только ее помню из прошлого, ну, или почти помню.

Стив отрывает от него взгляд, когда звонит колокольчик над дверью. В чайную заходит мать с тремя детьми.

– Долг зовет, – он встает из-за стола. – Как-нибудь обязательно расскажешь, как вы познакомились.

+++

На следующий день наступает первое сентября. 

– Скоро начнется яблочный сезон, – говорит ему миссис МакНирни. – Вы с молодым человеком обязательно должны собрать мне яблок прямо с яблонь. Я хочу, чтобы они все еще были теплые от солнца, понятно?

– Да, мэм, – Баки помогает ей встать со стула.

– И я все жду, когда ты познакомишь меня со Стивом. Ты уже навестил сестру? Она ждет.

+++

С приближением Дня труда головные боли становятся все хуже. Иногда он лежит под машиной, работая, и от механического скрежета на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он не позволяет им сорваться. Кажется, будто висок пробивают ледорубом: изнутри наружу.

Если Стив оказывается рядом в такие моменты, то приносит Баки холодные компрессы. Ему звонят все чаще. Он прячет от Баки хмурое лицо.

Баки смеется, сразу сжимая зубы от волны тошноты, выдыхает аккуратно, чтобы не трясти головой.

– Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, приятель.

– Завтра будет лучше, – обещает Баки. Он принял экседрин от мигреней, который принес ему Стив, съел немного хлеба и сыра. Энджи сказала ему, что нельзя принимать экседрин на пустой желудок. 

– А, да, – сказал Стив, будто это стало новостью для него и он не хотел этого показывать.

В День труда в центре города проходит парад.

– Маме бы понравилось, – сказал ему Стив. – В свое время она была закоренелым социалистом. Если она не работала, то водила меня на парады.

– Тогда мы можем хотя бы пойти на парад в Хэйвенспорте.

Баки согласен практически на все, чтобы вернуть этот блеск в глаза Стива.

+++

В день труда солнечно и тепло. Баки надевает шорты и тонкую кофту с длинным рукавом, а Стив натягивает бейсболку на глаза и прячет лицо за солнечными очками. У них обоих сегодня выходной. Вокруг носятся дети, визжат и бегают у родителей под ногами. Школьный оркестр марширует по улице. Соседи обсуждают планы на вечернее барбекю. Энджи и Джейк уже пригласили Стива и Баки к себе.

После парада они возвращаются к Баки домой. Он закрывает шторы в спальне, включает вентилятор. Во время парада он наблюдал, как люди смотрели на Стива, видел, как прохожие задерживали взгляды на его широких плечах, груди, а потом неловко отворачивались. Баки хотелось запрыгнуть на него прямо там же и немедленно. Но Стив взял его за руку, сжал крепко, и Баки не сдвинулся с места.

Но дома он вправе касаться его, как только захочет. Он прихватывает зубами крепкие мышцы, проводит ладонями по бокам. Теплый влажный запах возбуждения, запах самого Стива, проникает сквозь тонкий хлопок белья. Баки знает, что хотел этого человека с тех пор, как узнал, что значит хотеть, - и знает, что это неправильно, невозможно. 

Стив зовет Баки, и его довольный голос звучит пьяно от секса и любви.

На барбекю они не идут.

+++

В Хэйвенспорте появляется больше машин. В середине сентября Баки ужинает с Джейком и Энджи. Джейк говорит, что это хорошо для бизнеса, раз через город стало проезжать больше людей. Энджи это не очень нравится.

– Я только за, чтобы люди переезжали и обзаводились жильем, – говорит она, виновато улыбаясь Баки. – Но все эти незнакомцы? Мы даже не рядом с шоссе находимся. Ближайший «МакДональдс» аж в Милсбуре. Хотя у нас есть «Вендиз». Единственное, из-за чего мы вообще на карту попали, так это то, что являемся самым большим школьным округом штата. – Она улыбается. – Но хватит об этом. Куда на этот раз поехал Стив?

Баки откидывается на спинку стула и пытается расслабить плечи и спину. Левое плечо тяжело покоится в вырезанном под него пазу. И посылает волны боли вдоль спины. Как и всегда, он до отвала наелся великолепной стряпни Энджи. Он не знает, как расплатиться с ними за все то, чем они с ним поделились: их дом, их тепло, их гостеприимство. Он принес им мешок яблок, когда затащил Стива в рощу по пути к миссис МакНирни, а потом еще и три ранних тыквы, которые они забрали вчера с поля на Тыквенной Ферме Джексона.

Майки уже превратил одну тыкву в чучело и усадил его на крыльцо. Когда Энджи встретила Баки чуть раньше, то просто покачала головой:

– До Хэллоуина она не доживет.

– Я еще одну привезу, – предложил Баки. Он вдруг почувствовал затылком холодный порыв ветра. 

– Заходи, – позвала она. – Можешь поверить, наконец-то пришлось ночью окна закрыть!

За столом Баки рассказывает им, что Стив уехал в Нью-Йорк. 

– Старому начальнику нужна была помощь. Хотя он не совсем начальник, это просто парни, с которыми он работал раньше. Все никак не могут его отпустить.

– Тебе они, кажется, не очень нравятся.

Баки смотрит на Джейка.

– Это так. – В голове гудит, как будто что-то пытается вырваться наружу.

– Простите, – говорит он, проглатывая пару таблеток обезболивающего. – Врачи предупреждали, что у меня будут постоянные головные боли. Я надеялся, что они утихнут.

– Я видел тебя в гараже. Кажется, они, наоборот, усилились. На днях я подумал даже, что ты в обморок свалишься. Ты побелел, как стена, – Джейк смеется. – Я уже приготовился ловить тебя.

– Ничего, не все так плохо, – врет Баки.

Энджи приносит на стол шоколадный торт.

– Это должно помочь.

Муж бросает на нее недоверчивый взгляд.

– Разве не говорят, что от шоколада голова только сильнее начинает болеть?

– Рот закрой, – смеется она.

+++

В последнее время в продуктовый он не заходит. Уже несколько недель. Хоть Стив и не постоянно рядом, но Баки все равно не чувствует необходимости сидеть на полу рядом с хлебными полками под таким привычным светом флуоресцентных ламп. Он замечает, что во многих магазинах больше нет такого освещения.

Ночью все еще тепло, когда он заходит в магазин. В последнюю неделю сентября днем еще жарко, но стоит солнцу зайти за горизонт, земля быстро остывает. Баки невольно представляет себе застывшее время, фрукт, висящий на ветке, уже слишком тяжелый, чтобы не упасть. Идеальное лето уже поспело, превращаясь в великолепную осень, которая неизбежно упадет под собственным весом. Листья пожелтеют и слетят с деревьев, груши и яблоки упадут на землю, последние помидоры потемнеют на ветках, а поля станут рыжими от созревших тыкв. Мороз заберется на лужайки, и Максимилиан будет отдергивать лапы от промерзшей земли. 

Но не сегодня. Сегодня цикады все еще поют.

Баки всего в паре кварталов от продуктового магазина, когда замечает тень там, где ее быть не должно. Он останавливается, убирает волосы с лица. Тень исчезает. Только тусклый желтый фонарь освещает квартал. Он наклоняет голову, решает идти дальше, в магазин, к гостеприимным огням. Разминает плечи, продолжает шагать вперед. Цикады замолчали, кажется, что все замерло в ночи. И только Баки продолжает двигаться.

Когда он подходит к магазину, Синди кричит ему:

– Вы только посмотрите, кто пожаловал! Как дела, парень?

Баки заходит, и автоматическая дверь захлопывается за ним. Он улыбается, идет к кассе.

– Вы со Стивом стали слишком хороши для таких, как мы, или наконец-то вытащили головы из задницы? – резко, но без злости спрашивает она. – Хотя скорее, просто по ночам другим заняты, – она подмигивает ему.

Баки опускает голову. Думает, что уши, наверное, покраснели.

– Как дела у Мэдисон? Выживает в школе?

Так он проводит где-то час: таращится на красочные коробки с сухими завтраками и слушает рассказы Синди о первом походе Мэдисон в кабинет директора.

– Впервые в этом году, по крайней мере, – вздыхает она, и Баки слышит, как она старательно не упоминает Боба ни в одной из историй. Его мать тоже так делала.

– Идиот ты, – говорит он себе, беря в руки коробку хлопьев с изюмом для Максимилиана и «Лаки Чармз» для Стива. Он наконец признался Баки, что покупал кислотно-синие упаковки пшеничных подушечек только чтобы поиздеваться над ним.

– По вкусу они вообще не напоминают чернику, – сказал он, скорчив мину.

Синди заливается усталым прокуренным смехом, спрашивает, как поживает пес.

– Приводи его как-нибудь.

Он еще не договорил свои обещания, когда автоматические двери закрываются за ним. Он машет на прощание сквозь витрину и идет домой, помахивая легким пакетом. Он по привычке запрокидывает голову, проходя мимо чайной. Дома у Стива не горит свет. Баки думает, может, он спит. Стив спит спокойно, но недолго. К счастью, у Баки такая же проблема. Кто бы ни сказал, что организму нужно восемь часов сна, чтобы хорошо отдохнуть, он явно не встречал их. А надо еще учитывать хронические кошмары Баки и бессонницу.

Что-то проносится мимо, задев плечо. Может быть, летучая мышь, или даже мотылек. Рука бывает очень чувствительной. Но шестое чувство подсказывает, что дело не в этом.

Он разворачивается, выбрасывая руку в сторону, и бьет ногой на уровне груди. Колено ударяет в плоть. Кто-то стонет, потому что Баки выбивает воздух из чьих-то легких, спотыкается и отступает. Сумка с сухими завтраками падает на землю. Еще один человек несется на него, а за ним – еще трое. Черная экипировка сливается с темнотой ночи, но лунный свет отражается от оружия.

Тело реагирует само. Он и не подозревал, что умеет так двигаться. Металлическая рука хватает одного за горло, сжимает, пока человек не виснет мертвым грузом без сознания, словно ненужный довесок. Баки бросает его на асфальт и перешагивает. Он выхватывает ножи и пистолеты из чужих рук, двигаясь так быстро, что движения кажутся размытыми. Он едва замечает, что даже дыхание не сбилось. Просто наносит удар за ударом, уворачивается быстрее, чем понимает, что это нужно сделать, использует руку как смертоносное оружие, упрямо игнорируя ответные удары, когда ножи прорезают тонкую одежду, добираясь до кожи. Кто-то пытается обезвредить его шокером, но безуспешно. Он не знает, почему, но старается все делать тихо. Почему-то важно, чтобы никто не услышал.

Когда все заканчивается и нападавшие лежат кучей у его ног, он смотрит на них непонимающе. 

– Заткнись, – рычит он одному и жестоко бьет ногой в бок, и человек теряет сознание.

Он моргает. Стоит так несколько минут, достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что пора уносить ноги, а потом бежит, почти не видя, куда. Ноги сами ведут домой. Позже до него дойдет, что это было глупой идеей. Позже он задумается, почему не обратился в полицию, хотя участок был всего в двух кварталах от места нападения.

Он садится на кухонный пол с Максимилианом на коленях. За час до рассвета он перестает нервно гладить пса и смотрит в окно. Над горизонтом появилась яркая точка, ярче, чем остальные звезды.

– Смотри, Максимилиан, – говорит он, слыша восхищение в собственном голосе. – Вот и Венера обгоняет солнце.

+++

Из ступора его выталкивает стук в дверь. Он слышит ключ в замке. Стив зовет его, заходя. Кажется, он обеспокоен. Баки не знает, с чего он вообще стучал.

– Прости, – начинает он, заметив Баки у кухонного окна. – Не стоило стучать и будить соседей. У тебя телефон заряжен? Ты не отве... Баки? Баки, у тебя кровь.

Баки смотрит на свою грудь. Футболка порвана, на одежде засохла кровь. На коже несколько глубоких порезов. 

– А, да, – спокойно говорит он. – Надо в душ. На работу через час.

У Стива все эмоции пропадают с лица, остается только маска, нечитаемо-жесткая, и гнев в голубых глазах.

– Нет, – говорит Баки. – Нет, не надо так смотреть. – Он кладет ладонь Стиву на грудь, накрывая металлическими пальцами его сердце. – Взгляни, – он указывает за окно. – Волчья звезда. Венера. Она осенью видна на рассвете.

Стив эхом повторяет за ним. У него приятный акцент.

– Баки, – осторожно зовет он. – Что произошло? – несмотря на то, что Стив старается не показывать волнения, голос у него не такой уверенный. В нем мешается злость и упрямство, и еще что-то похожее на душевную боль. Баки не может собрать это воедино. В голове туман.

– Попытка ограбления, видимо, – Баки хмурится. – Я думал, их было шестеро, но почудилось, может, темно было. Это же невозможно. Я бы не справился с ними. Их, наверное, было всего двое? Видимо, я еще не растерял все умения, – скептически решает он. – Они даже бумажник не забрали.

Стив крепко сжимает челюсти.

– Они что-нибудь сказали?

– Нет. Стоит заявить об этом? Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то еще попал в беду.

– Господи.

Стив тянет его к себе и обнимает. Баки обнимает его в ответ, не потому что ему это нужно, а потому что он всегда только рад обхватить Стива руками и прижаться к его телу. Стив реален, в отличие от прошлой ночи.

– Сходи в душ. Я обо всем позабочусь, – говорит Стив.

+++

После работы Баки забегает домой, чтобы покормить Максимилиана и сменить бинты. Пес сметает еду, как и всегда, а Баки смотрит на кожу на груди, там, где его ударили ножом. Порезы заживают, превращаясь в красные полоски. Видимо, не такие уж они были и глубокие. Он убирает коробку с бинтами и идет в чайную, взяв с собой книгу и Максимилиана.

У прилавка, там, где подают напитки, стоит мужчина в костюме. Он тихо разговаривает со Стивом, так тихо, что на них никто не обращает внимания. Он не поворачивается, когда заходит Баки, но замолкает до того, как Баки успевает вслушаться.

Обычно Баки не лезет в чужие разговоры, даже в разговоры Стива. Особенно его. По спине бегут мурашки, как будто он может услышать что-то, о чем пожалеет. Но это тот же самый человек, который уже заходил в гараж Соттосанти. Он вежливо попросил сменить масло.

– Я подожду, – сказал он, когда ему объявили, что придется прождать не меньше часа. Так что он прождал. В их паршивой комнате ожидания с выцветшими стульями, запахом горелого кофе и машинного масла, а по телевизору шла какая-то передача о домашнем ремонте. Осмотревшись, он достал планшет и сосредоточился на нем.

Было в нем что-то от неусыпной внимательности солдата на посту, хоть костюм и кричал, что он из правительства. Баки видал такие костюмы, пока был в больнице. Его попросили подписать кучу бумаг. Наташа закатывала глаза, сидя на стуле в углу.

– Да уж, – произнесла она. – Потому что именно благодаря вашим формам вы сможете контролировать его.

– Тихо, – пригрозила Пеппер. – Пусть соблюдут все нужные формальности. Такова сделка.

Поскольку Баки не помнил, как заключал какие-либо сделки, то решил, что сделал это до потери памяти, или они вообще говорили о ком-то другом. Может быть, они говорили о капитане, о котором он слышал несколько раз. Он не задавал вопросов. Просто хотел убраться из больницы, подальше от стерильных белых стен, скрипучих полов и блестящих инструментов. У него нутро сводило от одного их вида.

Когда масло поменяли, мистер Соттосанти попросил Баки рассчитаться с клиентом.

– Конечно, босс, – сказал он, вытирая руки о тряпку и делая глубокий вздох.

Мужчина убрал планшет и подошел к прилавку.

– Один мой знакомый проезжал через город, рассказал мне об этом гараже. Сказал, вы отлично подлатали его машину, – он сдержанно улыбнулся. – Я не очень хотел, чтобы он ехал на этом «Челленджере» через всю страну.

Баки вспомнил начало лета, парня с фиолетовой сумкой с маленькой вышитой стрелой в углу и взглядом, все время устремленным вдаль. Тогда в городе было тише. Как и в голове у Баки.

– Все готово, – сказал он незнакомцу.

Баки не заметил синяков, когда тот подошел расплатиться, двигался он тоже свободно. Не было причин думать, что он как-то связан с нападением. Просто еще один чужак, проезжающий мимо.

И сейчас, наблюдая за ним и Стивом у прилавка, Баки не думает, что он был одним из нападавших. Но из-за него Стив хмурится, и плечи напряжены. Баки не нравится, что этот человек в костюме совершенно невозмутим и собран, пока лицо Стива мрачнеет все сильнее.

Баки не подходит к ним. Садится на любимое место, а Максимилиан усаживается у него в ногах. Баки открывает книгу, делая вид, что читает.

Мужчина говорит тихо:

– Часы тикают.

Баки смотрит в окно. На другой стороне площади, в тени зданий, несколько листьев на клене уже начали краснеть. Он не должен слышать этот разговор, но может. Он переводит взгляд на Стива.

У него сжаты зубы.

– Плевать мне на ваши часы.

– Это не мои часы, Стив. Не вали все на нас. В конце концов, это мы выиграли для тебя время. Ты сам прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно кто-то позвонит.

– Нет, – не унимается Стив.

– Ты нужен нам.

– Найдите кого-нибудь еще. Я же сказал, с меня хватит. Пока... – он резко замолкает. Баки быстро опускает глаза в книгу.

Так же тихо, будто они обсуждают погоду, мужчина говорит:

– Либо ты пойдешь к ним, либо они придут к тебе. Тебе надо сделать выбор. И если они придут к тебе, без потерь не обойдется.

– Никто не пострадает, – произносит Стив, как клятву, и мужчина стучит пальцами по столешнице.

– Не тебе это решать. Ты же знаешь, что я не поддерживаю Соглашение. Но они найдут способ тебя вынудить. Так что сделай это на своих условиях. Лучше быть героем, Стив, чем линчевателем.

Стив натянуто улыбается ему.

– Я налью кофе с собой.

Пока Стив готовит напиток, мужчина поворачивается. Баки даже не пытается скрыть тот факт, что наблюдает за ними. Человек слабо улыбается, кивает ему.

– Вот, – говорит Стив, протягивая стаканчик с кофе.

– Если тебе это важно, – начинает мужчина, забирая стаканчик из его рук, – мне жаль. Если бы я мог дать тебе больше времени, я бы сделал это.

+++

Стив наклоняется к Максимилиану и долго гладит его.

– Бывший начальник? – наконец, спрашивает Баки. – Кажется, хочет, чтобы ты вернулся. Он заходил в гараж.

Стив вскидывает голову.

– Что сказал?

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Ничего. Хотел масло поменять.

Стив садится за стол, издавая звук, похожий не то на вздох, не то на смешок.

– Я сказал Коулсону, что не вернусь. Я им всем сказал. А они продолжают называть это «отпуском». Когда случается что-то очень серьезное, я иногда помогаю, но кроме этого… – Он смотрит на свои руки. – Как же хочется, чтобы они все отстали.

Баки отворачивается и смотрит на тихую площадь.

– Некоторые просто усаживаются поудобнее и ждут, пока жизнь сама придет к ним. Такие люди могут насладиться ею. А другим приходится создавать места для таких вот людей, чтобы те сидели там и наслаждались жизнью, – он говорит мягко, хоть внутри все бушует. – Сдается мне, ты как раз тот, кто создает место для всех остальных, – он не глядя тянет левую руку, пока не находит руку Стива, обхватывает мизинцем его большой палец а. Чувствует пульс в такт собственному.

– А ты из какой породы? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки сглатывает.

– Я очень стараюсь быть тем, кто наслаждается жизнью.

Стив выдыхает. Вздрагивает всем телом, и Баки чувствует, как вибрация отдается в металлической руке.

– Господи, – произносит Стив. – Бак. Баки, я тяну тебя вниз. Я утяну тебя за собой.

– Эй, – резко зовет его Баки. – Хватит. – Он встает и подходит к Стиву, садится на корточки между его колен, кладет ладони ему на бедра. Смотрит прямо в глаза. – Если бы ты смог все переиграть, заново выбрать, какой будет твоя жизнь, ты бы сделал все так же?

Стив молчит какое-то время, потом говорит, наконец:

– Я должен сказать «да».

– Сделал бы все так же? – твердо спрашивает Баки.

Стив резко дергает головой, не сводя с него глаз.

– Нет, – отвечает он шепотом. – Господи, нет.

Баки думает, что обращение к Богу у него вырывается не из-за веры во всевышнего, а как тихое восклицание ужаса.

– Спроси меня, – требует он, игнорируя то, как Стив вздрагивает, и сильнее сжимает руки на его коленях.

– Не заставляй меня. Это нечестный вопрос. Ты не помнишь большую часть своей жизни, и ответить ты не можешь.

– Спроси.

У Стива покраснели глаза. Он качает головой.

– Не могу.

+++

– Давай пройдемся, – предлагает Баки вечером через пару дней. Они идут на ужин к миссис МакНирни. Она готовит жареную курицу с картошкой.

– И я придумаю, что сделать со всей тыквой, которую передал Капитан, – обещала она, уперев хрупкие руки в бока. – Нельзя же каждый день есть хлеб из кабачков. Слышала, стало модно есть овощную пасту. Думаешь, я слишком стара, чтобы научиться ее готовить?

В шесть часов еще совсем светло. Низко на горизонте восходит луна, бледная в ярком небе. Стив машет в знак приветствия кому-то через дорогу. Они проходят кафе-мороженое, полное детей с родителями. Баки улыбается. Кафе будет работать до тех пор, пока лето не сойдет на нет. Он берет Стива за руку и тянет за собой.

– Пойдем, шевели быстрее ногами. Вразвалочку пойдем обратно, я не хочу опоздать.

Стив смеется.

– Я думал, это я должен нервничать. Это ведь мне выпала честь познакомиться с суррогатной бабулей.

– Ой, я тебя умоляю. Она и так тебя любит. Ты подкупил ее фруктами и овощами за последние пару месяцев. Она прекрасно знает, что я только передаю ей продукты.

Конечно же, Стив очаровывает миссис МакНирни за ужином. Отодвигает ее стул, когда та садится за поцарапанный, но все еще блестящий обеденный стол, съедает вторую порцию всего, что ему предлагают, с интересом рассматривает фотографии младшей внучки и первого правнука на холодильнике.

Она отказывается от помощи Стива, убирая со стола, но позволяет Баки отнести гору тарелок к раковине.

– Будь душкой, достань пирог из холодильника. Я приготовлю свежий взбитый крем. Давненько ко мне на ужин не заходили такие симпатичные молодые люди, – ярко улыбается она. – А теперь идите, берите тарелки и сервировочную лопатку, я скоро подойду.

Он берет тарелки, но сначала обнимает ее за тонкие плечи.

– Давно я не ужинал с такой красивой женщиной.

Она качает головой, улыбаясь ему еще шире.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, очарование ты не растерял, – говорит она ему.

Он останавливается в дверях между кухней и гостиной. Солнце уже садится. В окна заглядывают розово-золотые лучи, ложатся на стол и играют у Стива в волосах. У Баки дыхание перехватывает от выражения его лица.

– Ты хороший человек, Баки.

Баки не знает, что на это ответить. Так что говорит просто:

– Иди сюда, посмотрим на свадебное фото Миссис Мак.

Оно стоит на комоде. Волосы у нее темные, а кожа – гладкая. Джо улыбается, стоя рядом с ней. Здесь, в этом доме, за занавесками с оборками и слишком большим количеством разных фарфоровых статуэток, в лучах заходящего солнца Баки думает о том, как бы ему хотелось заморозить это мгновение, чтобы оно могло длиться вечно.

– Может, оно и будет, – шепчет он сам себе, и Стив смотрит на него с интересом, но молчит, только кладет ладонь Баки на щеку и вдыхает запах его кожи под челюстью.

+++

В последний раз, когда Баки ужинал у Джейка и Энджи и они поинтересовались, почему Стив не присоединился к ним, он объяснил это тем, что прежние коллеги Стива пригласили его на внештатную работу.

– Национальная безопасность и все такое.

– Кажется, тебе это не особенно нравится.

Баки смотрит на Джейка.

– Это так.

– Милый, если человек хочет вернуться домой, он всегда найдет способ.

– Я не за это переживаю.

Энджи смотрит на мужа. Говорит:

– Его работа. У тебя ведь есть такие же навыки, как и у Стива. Думаешь, тебе позволят помочь ему, если возникнет необходимость?

Это безобидный вопрос. Он не должен вызывать ярких белых вспышек под веками. Баки жмурится, стараясь не двигаться, ждет, когда пройдет. Думает только о том, чтобы не сломать стул Энджи металлическими пальцами.

– Дорогая, только не убеждай Баки сменить работу. Он нужен нам в гараже, – говорит Джейк, с беспокойством глядя на Баки.

Еще до того, как он купил дом, до того, как его выпустили из больницы, ему сказали:

– Сынок, возможно, однажды ты нам снова понадобишься. А пока иди, отдохни и восстановись. Живи себе и не думай про нас. Мы сами тебя найдем, когда придет время.

Так что нет, он не беспокоится на счет того, что Стив не вернется домой. Он беспокоится о том, что и по его душу придут. Он вспоминает мужчину с «Челленджером», который проезжал в начале лета, вспоминает человека в костюме, который появился после Дня труда. Стив бы сказал, что они пришли за ним, а не за Баки, но Баки в этом не уверен.

+++

Но и это ложь. Он не беспокоится насчет того, что Стив не вернется домой, или что люди в костюмах или амбалы в броне придут за ним и утащат туда, куда Стив не перестает возвращаться.

Он беспокоится – боится, полон ужаса, – что однажды последует за Стивом при любом раскладе. Что оставит эту тихую, счастливую жизнь позади, соберет вещи и осознанно последует за ним.

– Вот же говно, Максимилиан, – поглаживает он песика, уставившись в темноту ночи на крыльце.

+++

Во вторник после обеда в мастерской тихо. В нескольких автомобилях надо поменять масло, а Гери Холленбеку – заменить покрышки. Он весь день чувствует усталость. В основании черепа поселился неукротимый зуд, покалывание, от которого все мышцы сводит напряжением. 

– Босс, – говорит Баки. – Я могу уйти? Надо кое-что сделать.

Мистер Соттосанти просто отмахивается.

Баки подбирает инструменты, раскладывает их по полкам, выравнивая. Аккуратно вытирает руки. Делает длинный дрожащий вдох.

Еще больше листьев желтеют. Они пока не падают, но это лишь вопрос времени.

– Ты уже уходишь? – Джейк хлопает его по плечу.

Баки вздрагивает, но Джейк, кажется, не замечает.

– Что, на свиданку собрался? У Стива выходной?

– Нет, – отвечает Баки. Он сглатывает. В горле пересохло. – Я хочу навестить сестру.

Мистер Соттосанти резко вскидывает голову.

+++

Он едет через три города по адресу, который Наташа оставила ему много месяцев назад.

– Когда придет время, – сказала тогда она, вкладывая клочок бумаги ему в руку. Он оставляет машину у ворот на обочине, идет по дороге.

Он долгое время стоит рядом с могилой Бекки. Камень говорит ему, что она прожила долгую жизнь. Он опоздал всего на несколько лет.

+++

Прошлой ночью он сидел со Стивом на крыльце. Белый заборчик светился под тусклым фонарем. На коврике рядом сопел Максимилиан. Баки всматривался в темную ночь. В черном небе горели звезды.

– У тебя бывает такое, что по затылку мурашки бегут, будто весь мир за тобой наблюдает? Или ждет чего-то? Хотелось бы знать, чего именно, – засмеялся он сам над собой. – Если бы да кабы, наверное.

Стив долго выдохнул. Когда он заговорил, голос звучал тихо.

– Когда я был ребенком, – начал он, – я никогда не думал, что у меня впереди будет вечность. Я знал, что так долго не проживу, – он криво усмехнулся. – Но вот мой лучший друг… он был уверен, что я точно попытаюсь.

– Ради него? – скептически спросил Баки.

– Нет, – тот пожал плечами, немного застенчиво и одновременно упрямо. – И для себя тоже. Из нас двоих именно я всегда влезал в драки, всегда от меня были проблемы. Про меня говорили – сам себе не по размеру. А еще говорили, что я его порчу, такого хорошего мальчика.

– Нет, – сказал Баки уверенно, как никогда. – Не так все было. Это он благодаря тебе каждый день так высоко поднимал голову.

Стив улыбался, но улыбка казалась призраком настоящей.

– В этом я не уверен. Но… Мне нравится думать, что это правда. Ему была предназначена лучшая судьба. Мне же просто повезло, что наши жизни пересеклись, – он вдруг посмотрел на Баки. – Хоть на какое-то время. Нам не суждена была вечность. Мне просто хотелось провести с ним достаточно времени.

Баки опустил взгляд.

– Его никогда недостаточно.

Фонарь замигал, потух и снова зажегся. Темная улица залилась тусклым желтым светом, словно луна опустилась слишком низко, прежде чем продолжить свое вращение.

– Расскажи мне снова, – попросил Стив. Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Баки, поднял руки к небу. – Что это за созвездие? – Он обвел пальцами большой ковш.

– Это часть Большой Медведицы.

– _Большая Медведица_ , – повторил Стив.

– Почти, – произнес Баки. – На букве «л» больше язык закручивай. Вот так. _«Большая Медведица»_.

– А вот там _Малая Медведица_.

– Младший брат, _Малая Медведица_ , – эхом повторил Баки за Стивом. – Ты помнишь название Венеры? Волчьей утренней звезды?

Стив наклонился ближе к Баки.

– _Волчья звезда_.

+++

– Мы встретились в больнице, – рассказал он Стиву об их встрече с Наташей. – Она была первой… единственной, кого я узнал. Я даже себя не помнил. Никто ничего не рассказывал. Мне задавали бесконечные вопросы, но не давали ни одного ответа. Медработники, терапевты, люди в костюмах. Позже мне объяснили, что это потому, что я засыпал, зная ответы на все вопросы, а просыпался ни с чем. Сознание само начисто стиралось каждую ночь. Может, оно отторгало реальность, чтобы защитить меня от чего–то ужасного в моей голове.

Он думает, что кто-то, наконец, велел им остановиться. Прекратить рассказывать ему о прошлом, чтобы он смог двигаться дальше, в настоящее. Он не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу.

– Я, блядь, понятия не имею, насколько дырявая у меня голова, или почему. Я только знаю, что та история, которую они мне скормили, неправда. Слишком много нестыковок. Но мне так чертовски хотелось верить. Поэтому я не могу рассказать тебе, как я встретил Наташу, я не знаю настоящую историю. Я просто знаю, что она – мой маленький паучок.

Стив сидел за столом напротив, в глазах читалось беспокойство, но на губах дрожала надежда, хоть и неуверенная.

– Ты иногда говоришь по-русски, – сказал он. – Ты слышишь себя? _Маленький паучок_. – Он уставился на деревянный стол, собираясь с мыслями, решаясь. – Баки, – начал он. – Я…

Баки поспешно потянулся через стол и положил палец Стиву на губы, перебивая его. Он покачал головой.

– Подожди. Что бы это ни было, подожди еще немного. Ничего ведь не случится? – он не смог убрать мольбу из голоса.

– Ты возненавидишь меня, – признался Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него долго, не произнося ни слова.

– Тогда доверься мне и позволь самому решить, – наконец, ответил он.

+++

Навестив могилу сестры, он не идет вечером в чайную. Когда в восемь его смена заканчивается, он идет домой и ложится в кровать, окруженный тысячью воспоминаний. В голове тихо. Впервые за долгие месяцы с тех пор, как он очнулся, голова не раскалывается.

Картинки рикошетят о стенки черепа: как он просыпается каждое утро в стерильной больничной палате и просит рассказать о кресле, о льде, об убийствах. Он вспоминает горы Афганистана во время Советского режима, «Додж Челленджер» на шоссе Калифорнии, темноволосую женщину, у которой изо рта булькает кровь, пока она шепчет «Тони» на последнем выдохе. Как кровь хлещет из живота его маленького паучка, когда он подстрелил цель через ее тело. Балет и чай, и бесконечную бледную кожу под ладонями, столько лет назад. В его сознании Стив меньше. Нос у него опять кровоточит, наверное, врезал Томми Маллинзу в третий раз за неделю, или попытался.

Он боится засыпать, потому что утром все воспоминания исчезнут. Столько раз он засыпал, а просыпался с пустотой в голове, столько раз ему стирали память и замораживали, а потом, оттаяв, он был новым человеком. Может быть, его тело только на это и способно, даже теперь, когда Гидра выпустила его из когтей. Он сжимает кулаки и давит на глаза.

– Только не опять, – шепчет он в темный вечер.

Он слышит шаги Стива на ступеньках. Он хочет закричать: «А чего ты ждал? Уже планировал нам счастливый конец, как в сказке?»

А Стив бы на это ответил: «Я был слаб. Не мог выдержать того, как ты просыпался каждое утро, не понимая ничего и улыбаясь. Как каждый день после того, как мы все тебе рассказывали, ты замирал, словно статуя, и молча таращился в стену. Больше не было улыбок. Ты кричал во сне каждую ночь, будто наблюдал за пытками проклятых душ, о которых нам рассказывал отец Питер в детстве».

Он бы сказал: «Я знаю, насколько эгоистично это было. Наташа была в бешенстве, когда я сюда приехал. Хотя сам же просил ее не рассказывать тебе, позволить тебе проснуться и хотя бы попытаться жить нормальной жизнью, так долго, сколько сумеешь. Она хотела, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое».

Он бы сказал: «Я думал, что, возможно, ты наказываешь себя. Чувствовал, что ты наказываешь и меня тоже. И принимал это».

Он бы сказал: «Но я не смог удержаться в стороне. Я никогда не смог бы тебя оставить. Я хотел, чтобы у тебя был дом, в который ты сможешь вернуться, когда будешь готов. Ты бы тоже самое сделал для меня. Ты всегда обо мне заботился».

Он бы разделся до нижнего белья, лег бы рядом с Баки, стараясь не прикасаться к нему. Он бы сказал: «Я хотел хотя бы несколько месяцев украсть для нас двоих. Это меньшее, что мы заслужили».

Баки бы криво ухмыльнулся в подушку: «Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что дело тут совсем не в том, что мы заслужили. Мы такие же, как и все. Если бы я получил то, чего действительно заслуживаю, то я бы сейчас горел в аду».

Стив бы подпер голову рукой, спросил бы: «А разве не так?» – едва слышно, даже для улучшенного сывороткой слуха Баки.

Сейчас же, слушая шаги Стива, он закрывает глаза. Это бессмысленно, под веками все равно мелькают сотни мертвых лиц. Кажется, будто руки в крови.

+++

Он просыпается в молчаливом крике. Чувствует влагу у ушей, понимает, что по щекам текут слезы. Он обнимает себя правой рукой и чувствует холодный металл другой, сжимает ладонь в кулак, просто чтобы посмотреть, может ли. Он не выдыхает, пока не уверен, что она там.

Рядом переворачивается Стив.

– Баки? – бормочет он сонным голосом.

Баки трет рукой лицо, чувствует соль.

– Просто сон. Я падал. Вниз. Долго падал.

Стив обнимает его, будто может полностью окутать. Прижимается близко, словно хочет проникнуть сквозь кожу и слиться с его скелетом. Баки чувствует горячее дыхание на шее. Лед, все еще застывший на волосах, начинает таять.

– Расскажи мне, – просит Стив глухим, едва слышным голосом.

Он качает головой.

– Я думаю, ты и так уже знаешь, – Стив вздрагивает всем телом.

Баки бьет дрожь. Он видит в темноте собственное тело: руки, грудь, покрытую шрамами, мускулистые благодаря Гидре ноги, костлявые пальцы. Он чувствует, движение ребер при каждом вдохе, пот тела, спрятанного под телом Стива, тупую боль в суставе, где металлическая рука врезается в позвоночник. Эти вещи не имеют значения. Он проснулся невесомым, будто призрак. Место, которое, как он думал, было отведено ему в этом мире, не существует. Никогда не существовало, не для него. Он – всего лишь тень, скользящая сквозь десятилетия.

Ему необходимо почувствовать себя настоящим. Все остальное подождет.

– Стив, – шепчет он, беря его за руку и опуская ее ниже. Стив скользит ладонью по шрамам на коже, оставляя огненный след, и этот огонь начинает растапливать не покидающий тело Баки лед.

– Все, что хочешь, – шепчет Стив ему в шею. Его губы оставляют теплую дорожку вдоль стыка металла и плоти. 

– Тогда перевернись.

Он скидывает свои тонкие трусы, тянет вниз белье Стива, пока тот не соображает раздеться сам. Баки перекатывает их обоих, прижимаясь совсем близко, грудью к спине. Облизывает ладонь и начинает дрочить Стиву. Баки почти с сожалением чувствует, как у Стива встает, и член наливается под пальцами. Иногда, когда хватает терпения, Баки просто стоит на коленях между расставленными ногами Стива держит его член теплым ртом, пока тот медленно твердеет, потому что это неконтролируемая реакция тела на рот Баки, на влажный жар, на такую интимность происходящего.

Стив едва двигает бедрами, толкается к Баки, когда он дразнит его. Металлическая рука более гладкая, чем настоящая, но края жестких пластин на пальцах проходятся волнами по нежной бархатной коже. Он убирает руку, смазывает свой член, вытирает ладонь между бедер Стива. Тот вздрагивает, когда Баки задевает пальцами мошонку.

Он скользит членом между ног Стива. 

– Держись, – говорит он, едва узнавая собственный голос. Стив принимает его в свой жар, влажный и скользкий, дергает бедрами, подстраиваясь под толчки Баки. Окружающий мир рассыпается, не остается ничего, кроме этого. Вот, только это – реально. Тело Стива, его рваное дыхание, знакомый запах, теперь пропитанный сексом, но все равно чистый и свежий. Настоящий. Его плоти к плоти Стива, его член течет у Стива между бедер, и сам он теряет ритм, в котором двигает рукой. Именно это удерживает его в настоящем, пока все остальное исчезает.

Здесь и сейчас время не измеряется беспощадными часами, постоянным счетом человеческих жизней, или даже плавной сменой сезонов. Оно отсчитывается лишь сердцебиением Стива, таким живым и сильным. Спустя множество ударов он слышит, как Стив зовет его, будто издалека. Чувствует, как Стив аккуратно переворачивает его и укладывается, накрывая его своим телом. Чувствует ладони на лице, такие осязаемые, умиротворяющие.

– Ты снова со мной?

У Баки сбивается дыхание.

– С тобой, – отвечает он. 

Он засыпает, видя только темную пустоту под опущенными веками и чувствуя ровный пульс Стива прямо под ладонью.

+++

Солнце едва показывается на горизонте, когда он со стоном перебрасывает ноги с края кровати. Максимилиан спрыгивает, грузно шлепаясь на пол, и бежит вниз по лестнице.

– Надо выпустить его, – говорит он Стиву, шлепая по заднице.

Стив вполсилы машет рукой и бормочет что-то. Лицо все еще спрятано в подушку.

Внизу Баки открывает заднюю дверь и вздрагивает. Максимилиан прыгает по трем ступеньками во двор. Баки трет глаза и идет следом. Ступает на лужайку, ожидая, что под ногами будет ласковая мягкая трава, но вместо этого в кожу врезаются бритвенно-жесткие листья. Он открывает глаза и уныло смотрит вниз: трава хрустит под ногами, и вся лужайка покрылась изморозью, словно кружевом.

Темно-красный лист отрывается от ветки дуба и плавно падает в дальний угол лужайки.

Стив тихо подходит сзади и кладет подбородок Баки на плечо. Баки думает, что когда-то Стив не мог такого сделать, потому что голова едва доставала ему до плеч.

Внутри, за открытой дверью – привычка, оставшаяся после лета, – звонит телефон Стива.

+++

**(после)**

+++

К вечеру в аэропорту людно. Утренняя изморозь уже растаяла. Баки нетерпеливо ждет в очереди на досмотр. Он дает женщине на посту поцарапанную карточку, которую ему выдали в больнице, чтобы его пропускали с рукой. Вместо сканеров и рамок его просто обхлопывают с головы до ног, тщательно досматривают ручную кладь.

Он думает, понимают ли они вообще, что это все – спектакль. Много месяцев назад Старк понял. Он сказал тогда, с насмешкой: 

– Будто тебя что-то остановит, если ты решишь применить хотя бы половину того, чему тебя учили.

– Тони, – упрекнула его Пеппер, и Тони вскинул руки.

– Прости, прости. Эй, Баки, хочешь плюшевого медведя? Оригинальная модель. Нашел в отцовском алтаре Капитана Америки. – Он бросил ему маленького коричневого медведя в сине-красной униформе с черной маской на глазах. Баки безучастно уставился на него. 

– Зачем мне подранная мягкая игрушка? – он бросил ее обратно Старку.

Пройдя досмотр, он садится у своего выхода, но потом встает и покупает бутылку воды. Садится обратно. По стеклянному терминалу гуляет эхо болтовни семей и парочек, с нетерпением ждущих посадки, требовательные голоса бизнесменов, уставших от дороги. И рев моторов взлетающих и садящихся самолетов точно разбивает этот шум на такты.

Этим утром Стив встал на цыпочки в замерзшей траве, вздохнул и поцеловал Баки в мочку уха. 

– Черт, звонок Сэма. Он бы так рано не звонил, что-то важное, наверное. – он выпустил Баки из рук и побежал в дом за телефоном.

Баки не смотрел, но слышал, как голос Стива становился все серьезнее. 

– Они что? Когда? Господи. Да, я приеду.

Когда Баки повернулся, Стив стоял в кухне, держа в руке телефон и закрыв глаза. Баки завел Максимилиана в дом и не спросил у Стива: «Опять? Ты ведь только вернулся», – или: «Пусть сами на этот раз разберутся», – или: «Рано или поздно что-то пойдет не так. Ты искушаешь судьбу, или по крайней мере желающих воцариться в праведности за счет Капитана Америки». Если бы Стив прислушался к этим опасениям, он не был бы человеком, с которым Баки вырос, и Баки не любил бы его так, как любит. Вместо этого он спросил:

– Я еще успеваю сделать тебе кофе?

– Да.

Баки подтолкнул его к лестнице.

– Иди в душ. Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь в дорогу.

+++

Когда Стив уезжает в аэропорт, Баки готовит себе такой же сэндвич с индейкой, какой упаковал для Стива, наливает в термос кофе и отправляется на работу. Как обычно, в комнате ожидания у мистера Соттосанти по телевизору идут утренние ток-шоу. Баки смотрит квитанции с сегодняшней датой, чтобы понять, с чего ему стоит начать. Рядом зевает Джейк.

– Эй, не спи, – делает замечание мистер Соттосанти и смеется.

Дверь открывается. Баки поднимает глаза, напрягаясь в ожидании. Марша Уилкинз отдает ему ключи и просит, чтобы он позвонил ей на работу, если что-то не пройдет проверку.

– Конечно, – отвечает он ей.

Джейк выписывает квитанцию. Он то и дело поглядывает на телевизор.

– Хм, – это не слово, скорее удивление. Он качает головой. – Киев. Чертовы русские.

– Что там, сынок? – спрашивает мистер Соттосанти.

– Ничего, – Джейк указывает на телевизор. На бегущей строке последние горячие новости. – Кажется, Россия наконец-то вторглась. У Энджи двоюродные братья все еще живут в Украине. Они обмениваются открытками на Рождество. Они переживали, что русские нападут на столицу, но не верили, что это произойдет.

Мистер Соттосанти берет в руки пульт управления и переключает на «СиЭнЭн». На экране мелькает трясущаяся картинка горящих зданий, и ведущий рассказывает американцам, что «мы не знаем, кто стоит за этими атаками, но они кажутся нацеленными и организованными. Из Белого Дома ответа еще не поступило. Кремль сделал заявление, в котором отрицается причастность к атакам. Слово нашему корреспонденту с места событий в Украине. Она…»

Баки поднимает взгляд на экран. Мельтешащие кадры прямого эфира выглядят драматично. Он качает головой, говорит Джейку:

– Путин вряд ли сделал это. Не его стиль. Но к чему-то он причастен. В этом они правы.

Он думает, прибыл ли Стив на место. Где сейчас Наташа, Сэм и Старк. Слишком похоже на отвлекающий маневр. Все тело необычно напряжено, будто готовится к чему-то более сложному, чем забираться под машины.

Джейк спрашивает, в порядке ли он.

– У тебя спазмы в руке, – говорит он.

Баки смотрит на босса.

– Я начну работать над «Малибу». 

Надо убраться подальше от телевизора. Картинки горящего города распирают череп, – и это довольно однозначный ответ на все его недавние опасения. Он проснулся, вспомнив все. Другого он и не ожидал – передышка и так затянулась.

За окном гаража еще несколько желтых листьев падают на тротуар. Похоже, лето все же закончилось.

+++

Прямо перед обедом ведущий новостей прерывает сообщения из Киева, чтобы передать горячие новости. На Ближнем Востоке в четырех больших городах, включая Тель-Авив, произошли взрывы. Баки вытирает руки о тряпку, убирает инструменты, съедает сэндвич.

Мистер Соттосанти стоит за прилавком и звонит клиентам. Баки молча ждет, пока он закончит.

– Мне нужно уйти днем, – говорит он ему. – Может быть, следующие несколько дней тоже не выйду на работу. Кое-что случилось, – он свернет Стиву шею.

Подходит Джейк, громко закрывая за собой дверь.

– Баки, ты только вчера отпрашивался.

– Простите, – извиняется перед ними Баки и уходит.

Ему жаль, больше, чем они могут представить. Больше всего ему хочется остаться в гараже, вымазать до черноты руки, хорошо поработать. Но Стив где-то там, и всех Мстителей не хватит на все города и кризисы, и не имеет значения, сможет ли он присмотреть за собой. В жизни Баки не было ни дня, когда он не прикрывал Стива, если мог.

Он отводит Максимилиана к миссис МакНирни. Пес скулит, когда Баки целует его в голову.

– Знаю, малыш.

Миссис МакНирни обнимает его на удивление крепко. Ростом она достает ему до плеч. Он касается металлической ладонью ее щеки, кожа тонкая, как папиросная бумага. Он улыбается ей.

– Ты не лезь на рожон, слышишь? От больших городов не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, и мне никогда не нравилось, когда ты уезжал в Нью-Йорк. И сейчас мне это тоже не нравится. Может быть, ты вырос там, но тогда мир был другой. Плохие люди пытаются добраться до тебя, Баки.

На часах два пополудни, когда он добирается до аэропорта, и почти три, когда он садится в самолет до Вашингтона. Голова опять раскалывается. Он поворачивается в кресле, насколько позволяет место, игнорируя соседа и стараясь свернуться в тугой клубок. Он вспоминает тепло Стива, как тот водил большими ладонями по его рукам, создавая фантомные ощущения в левой, и влажный жар его поцелуев на оружии, которое никак не отделить от тела.

В самолете холодно.

Он летит над облаками, и они превращаются в горы, покрытые снегом. Сознание прячется от этих гор. Он предпочитает представлять широкие поля, зеленую высокую кукурузу, и как они бегают со Стивом. Всего четыре дня назад они вышли на пробежку, забегая далеко за черту города, и смех Стива доносился до Баки с теплым ветром. Кажется, это было так давно: утренние заморозки побьют созревшие зерна, а листья на деревьях обвиснут еще ниже. 

Он не хочет приземляться в Вашингтоне. Не хочет становиться солдатом, которым должен стать, ступив на землю. Он скорее остался бы человеком, севшим в самолет – человеком, который отвел собаку к другу, сказал хозяину гаража, что ему нужно взять несколько дней отгулов, человеком, у которого прокиснет молоко в холодильнике в маленьком старом доме. У этого человека кишки сводит от страха.

В самолете Баки тихо стонет и крепче обхватывает себя руками, будто так сможет унять дрожь во всем теле. Он достает из сумки кофту Стива и натягивает ее через голову. Мужчина в соседнем кресле отодвигается подальше; от него пахнет чипсами.

+++

Когда самолет садится в аэропорту Рейгана, Баки уже несколько часов молчит. Слов не осталось. Телевизор в аэропорту громко вещает о покушении на Премьер-министра Великобритании. Он спускается в метро и по синей ветке едет в центр. Он не знает адрес здания, в которое направляется, но путь запрограммирован в сознании. Ему не нужен адрес. Кулаки сжимают пустоту. Даже с сумкой на спине он чувствует легкость, будто он не тащит на себе все, что должен. Ему не хватает пистолетов, ножей, гранат.

Все это будет в здании. Он моргает, и перед глазами встает картинка серого ржавого металла. Склад. Он направляется к складу. Там его могут ждать охранники. Он избавится от них.

Когда он добирается до склада, головная боль, которая мучила его с тех пор, как он ушел из гаража и отправился в аэропорт, начинает отпускать. Холод растекся по телу, став частью него. Он успокаивается, будто по венам течет ледяной металл.

Он вырубает охранников на входе еще до того, как они замечают его, забирает их оружие, чтобы можно было разобраться с остальными. Каким-то образом он точно знает, где они находятся, и без остановки проходит сквозь всех. На него смотрят со страхом, и маленькая, такая далекая часть него приходит в ужас от этого, но он просто принимает это как данность. Иначе он просто не справится, едва вернув себе все, что забыл. 

Внутри склада он находит оружие и ножи, целый арсенал, которым он точно умеет пользоваться. Когда вооружен до зубов, руки больше не кажутся пустыми и бесполезными. Он замечает, почти безучастно, машинное масло из-под «Малибу» под ногтями. Он работал над машиной всего несколько часов назад. Он отталкивает эту мысль. Она не имеет отношения к происходящему. Масло отмоется вместе с кровью. В тайнике он находит черную экипировку. Она подходит по размеру, так что он надевает ее.

Выходя из комнаты, он замечает на полу кофту. Это его кофта. Он отбросил ее, чтобы переодеться в экипировку: она более практичная. Кофта ему не нужна: лишний ненужный вес. Морщась, он поднимает ее. Она пахнет солнечным светом и свежестью, такими чужими в этой ржавой коробке из бетона и металла. Нутро сжимается. Он падает на колени, и его выворачивает серыми переваренными остатками сэндвича с индейкой.

Он выплевывает остатки, вытирает губы тыльной стороной руки и запихивает кофту обратно в сумку, после забрасывая ее на спину. В следующей комнате стоит компьютер.

+++

Он угоняет квинджет из старой штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а. В нем он сможет скрыться от радаров, и именно это ему и нужно, чтобы пересечь океан и попасть в Европу. Проезжая по Вашингтону, чтобы добраться в подземное хранилище, он выхватывает куски сообщений по радио, проносясь мимо, отрывки новостей по телевизору, разговоры людей. «…а в Париже Железный человек…», «лучник, кажется…», «Где же Мстители, когда они нужны?», «…все рушится на части…», «Люди вопрошают, почему Мстители вообще вмешались», «…это скорее вопрос внутренней безопасности…», «…чушь собачья, приятель, это терроризм…», «…нужно отправить помощь…», «…это даже не наша проблема…», «Капитан Америка в одиночку пытается справиться с атаками в Киеве…», «…если бы Соковианское соглашение было в силе…», «…необходимо урегулировать активность супергероев, тогда они поймут...»

Волосы выбиваются из пучка на затылке. Он забирается в самолет и заводит моторы. Движения четкие, взвешенные, сердце спокойно бьется в груди. Он взлетает в небо, направляется на восток. Солнце ослепительно режет глаза. Он хватает маску в сумке и надевает ее. Темные линзы превращают дневной свет солнца в приглушенные сумерки, пока он летит прочь от солнца, в ночь.

В последний раз, когда солнце заходило за край земли, Баки танцевал. Он лежал, свернувшись в кровати, и за опущенными веками мелькали калейдоскопы картинок. Когда Стив закончил смену в чайной, он отправился прямиком к Баки домой, зашел внутрь, позвал Баки, на что тот ничего не ответил, и поднялся по лестнице, сел рядом с ним на кровати.

– Привет, Бак, – сказал он. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Отъебись, – ядовито прорычал Баки и подтянул колени выше к груди.

Стив положил руку Баки на плечо. Тот чувствовал, как все тело Стива излучает волнение.

– Серьезно, Роджерс. Отъебись, – он не видел, потому что лежал, свернувшись в тугой клубок, но знал – просто знал, – что Стив приподнял руки, показывая, что не лезет, как делал всегда. Баки нахмурился в подушку.

– Я приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин. Спускайся, если проголодаешься.

Несколько минут спустя на второй этаж донеслись тихие звуки Фрэнка Синатры и Марвина Гея. Стив любил слушать этот плейлист, когда рисовал или готовил. Некоторые песни были даже знакомы Баки, хоть он и не знал, почему. Но сегодня, когда запели сестры Эндрюз, Баки вспомнил, как танцевал под эту песню с Джуди Каррутерс на Атлантик Авеню семьдесят пять лет назад. Он выпрямился на кровати, встал и пошел в ванную умыться. Он не взглянул на свое отражение.

Когда он спустился, уже пела Элла Фитцджеральд. Он протянул руки.

– Давай.

Стив растерялся. Было видно по его лицу – он очень хотел подойти, взбодрить Баки, но…

– Бак… Я не очень хорошо танцую. Две левые ноги, – замешкался Стив.

Баки плавно подошел к нему и протянул руку, зная, что Стив возьмет ее. Всегда брал.

– Обещаю, что не выставлю тебя дураком.

Стив закатил глаза.

– Потому что нас никто не увидит.

Он подтянул Стива ближе.

– Ты же когда-то научился танцевать, – отметил он, пока Стив повторял за ним шаги. Он специально не уточнил, когда именно по его мнению Стив научился. К этому разговору он еще не был готов.

– Пришлось, – криво усмехнулся тот. – Для номера с конями и пони, после того, как я… – он замолчал на секунду. – Вернулся несколько лет назад. Благотворительные сборы и сборища. Милые дамы научили.

Баки прижал его к себе. Ближе, чем он прижимал девушек, когда вспоминал чувства, ассоциирующиеся с танцами. Ноги уверенно двигались по полу гостиной. Максимилиан отскочил из-под ног, когда они слишком близко подошли к его месту. Элла сменилась Фрэнком, а потом снова запела, и он подпевал в такт. Она пела о заклинаниях, о том, что жизнь похожа на песню, наконец-то. Он задумался о радио, о том, что годами не слышал такого плохого звука, о маленьких кострах и мужчинах, толпившихся вокруг, чтобы спастись от ночного зимнего мороза, о влажной шерстяной одежде, о теплой руке на своих плечах плечи, о том времени, когда у него еще обе руки были настоящие, из плоти и крови.

Он закружил Стива, будто тот был не шесть футов ростом и не такой мускулистый. Он встретился со Стивом взглядом, притянул к себе и прижался к нему всем телом.

Движения замедлялись, пока они просто не остановились посреди комнаты. Баки слышал дыхание Стива у самого уха, и тот спросил:

– Пришел в себя?

Баки не ответил. У него не было ответа.

– Ты весь дрожишь. Хочешь, закрою окно? – спросил он, растирая ладонями руки Баки. – Мистер Санчез сказал, что он хочет собрать остаток урожая как можно быстрее. На неделе ожидается мороз. Может, даже сегодня.

Баки покачал головой.

– Я не готов. Оставь открытым. Давай притворимся, что лето никогда не закончится.

Стив рассмеялся, назвал его упрямцем. Элла закончила песню. Они стояли вот так, и Стив положил широкие ладони Баки на плечи. Наконец, он наклонился и поцеловал Баки в руку между собственных пальцев, там, где на металле нарисована яркая красная звезда.

Баки вздрогнул. Стив никогда не избегал звезды, но и не уделял ей особенного внимания.

– Как эта называется? – спросил Стив, и Баки уставился на красную звезду на собственном теле. Уголки губ опустились.

– У нее нет названия. Ее не бог создал. Ее создали люди, которые хотели избавиться от всего, что существовало, а не создать что-то новое.

Он повернулся, утыкаясь лицом Стиву в шею, глубоко вдохнул знакомый запах его кожи. В нем появился печальный оттенок, легкая горчинка.

– Пойдем наверх, – сказал он. – Ты прав, лучше закрыть окно.

В квинджете тихо. Даже дыхание Баки – тихое. Далеко внизу чернеет океан, и на такой высоте никак не понять, что там, внизу, в мире творится хаос. Что Мстители опять заняты делом, что Стив где-то там борется из последних сил. А где Сэм? Сэм хорошо умеет решать проблемы: в конце концов, это он сказал Баки завести собаку. Неудивительно, что он никогда не навещал Стива в Хэйвенспорте – Баки бы сразу узнал его и задумался.

Смеркается, и Баки все меньше нравится картина, которая начинает вырисовываться. Он знает, что это всего лишь одна часть, один ужасный кровавый день в большой войне. И за ним скрываются все невидимые мотивы, о которых только может подумать Баки, и даже еще больше. Он знает, что Стив не нуждается в его помощи. Стив и в худшие передряги попадал как минимум за последние полгода, не говоря уже о целой жизни.

Но что бы еще ни происходило сегодня, какие бы цели ни преследовали эти многочисленные теракты в каждом конкретном месте, происходящее связано и со Мстителями. Сегодняшний день полон бед, и Стив не может не вмешаться, не попытаться помочь. Тот человек в костюме, может, он и не был из Гидры, но он сказал кое-что, что прочно засело у Баки в голове:

«Стив, – сказал он. – Лучше быть героем, чем линчевателем».

По крайней мере, отчасти это кажется продуманной схемой, созданной, чтобы вывести на свет героев, которые играют по правилам и возвращаются, когда их зовут, чтобы наказать тех, кто правила нарушает.

Ему это не нравится. Стив никогда не сталкивался с правилом, которое ему не хотелось нарушить.

Проходит еще много долгих часов перед тем, как внизу начинают виднеться огни Европы. Он пролетает над Альпами, думая об острых вершинах и горах с запахом орегано, о снежной метели и долгом падении. Внизу земля изгибается, и он идет на посадку.

+++

Отсюда уже не сложно найти Стива. По следу из трупов и крови он, наконец, находит Сэма. Тот пролетает над ним в небе, указывая путь. Сквозь черное облако дыма виднеется Киев. Ребенок плачет в доме, на крышу которого взбирается Баки, чтобы рассмотреть здание рядом. Он спокойно поднимает винтовку, упирая приклад в плечо, целится в троих людей, одетых в черное и приближающихся к открытой спине Стива.

Они валятся на землю, один за другим. Стив поворачивается, и Капитан Америка внимательно исследует местность перед тем, как снова ринуться в бой. Баки снимает нападающих одного за другим, так быстро, что кажется, он просто сметает их. С этими людьми что-то не так. Они не совсем люди. Их изменили. Шальная мысль мелькает в голове, и он думает, насколько добровольными были эти изменения, но такие мысли – роскошь, которую он не может себе позволить. Без капли жалости он стреляет по головам, так быстро, как может, так быстро, как только умеет Солдат.

Он знает теперь, что Стив имел ввиду, когда рассказал ему о том, кого потерял, о том, кого никогда не мог полностью отпустить.

– Позже, – сказал Стив, – все думали, что это я сильный. Когда мы служили вместе. Но я знаю правду. Я трус. Это он был сильнее. Потому что отправился за мной. Для этого нужно чертовски много доверия, – он уставился на свои руки.

– Пару недель назад ты спросил меня, сделал бы я все точно также, если бы мне выпал шанс. Я сказал «нет». – Он тяжело сглотнул. – Он всегда прикрывал меня, и я не знал, как может быть иначе. Так что, наверное, если бы я мог сделать все заново, то я бы просто умер, и он бы тоже умер, вместе, на Европейской земле, в неотмеченной могиле, навсегда связанные вместе.

– Он бы этого не хотел, – уверенно сказал ему Баки. – Я бы не хотел. И ты бы не хотел такого.

Стив посмотрел на него, вскинув голову. Он странно улыбнулся уголком губ.

– Нет, – согласился он.

Баки обхватил большим пальцем мизинец Стива, пока они сидели на крыльце и наблюдали за теплым закатом.

– Ох, милый.

Его пули помогают преимуществу вернуться на сторону Капитана Америки. Гражданские попадаются на пути, и Стив отчаянно старается не задеть их. Кто бы ни стоял за атакой – Гидра, Щ.И.Т., Совет безопасности, правительственная группировка – они воспользовались этим. В воздухе в отдалении зависли вертолеты, новостные каналы пытаются заснять происходящее. Крыша здания вокруг Баки завалена трупами тех, кто пытался напасть на него. Он рычал на них по-русски, они видели красную звезду на его плече, и их глаза загорались ужасом, но они продолжали сражаться, как одержимые. Или обколотые, подумал Баки. Он знает, что это за наркотик.

И посреди боя, в изорванной униформе и с окровавленным лицом, Стив поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Баки, спрятавшегося в своем гнезде.

+++

Битва продолжает бушевать несколько дней. Больницы переполнены, как в Киеве, так и в Тель-Авиве, в Стамбуле и Эр-Рияде. Наконец, он больше ничем не может помочь. Он знает, что Стиву понадобится еще несколько дней, чтобы освободиться. Ему придется съездить в Нью-Йорк на допрос. Баки ускользает в рассвет до того, как Стив придет искать его. Он уже почти в Штатах, когда звонит телефон.

– Яша, – зовет Наташа. – Добро пожаловать домой.

– К черту, – говорит он ей, она смеется и вешает трубку. Пять минут спустя она перезванивает, говорит, чтобы он оставил квинджет за городом, что она проследит, чтобы его забрали.

– Гроза еще не миновала, – говорит она. – Лучше вам с Кэпом залечь на дно ненадолго. На него ополчился кое-кто очень влиятельный.

Баки возносит самолет выше, влетая в воздушное пространство США.

– Да черта с два, – говорит он раздраженно. – Ты когда-нибудь пыталась заставить Стива Роджерса молча сделать что-нибудь? Хватит лежать на дне.

Ее голос звучит насмешливо:

– В прошлом году у тебя неплохо получалось. Он долго торговался с ними, чтобы тебя оставили в покое. Оказывается, потеря памяти иногда даже полезна.

– Наташа, – мило произносит Баки. – Не хотела бы ты еще один шрам на животе в пару к тому, который я уже тебе оставил?

На этот раз она смеется по-настоящему: задумчиво и тихо, как маленький золотой колокольчик.

– Вот и ты, – говорит она.

– Маленький паучок, – мягко говорит он.

Она замолкает.

– Я тоже хотела забыть.

– Не злись, что у меня получилось. Сознание просто дало мне передышку, – он сглатывает. – У меня в голове, Наталия… – голос надламывается на ее имени. – В моей голове ужасные вещи. Теперь твоя очередь учить меня. Как ты так живешь?

Она отвечает:

– Ты просыпаешься каждый день, никогда не забывая. Каких-то демонов ты можешь отогнать, каких-то – нет. Их-то ты заталкиваешь поглубже и носишь с собой повсюду.

Между ними повисает тяжелая тишина, но Наташа не отключается до тех пор, пока он не добирается до облаков Индианы и не начинает снижаться.

+++

Той ночью он отправляется в продуктовый. И следующей ночью. И следующей. Синди хлопает пузыри из жвачки, машет ему, когда он заходит.

Он знает, что за ним следят. Теперь, когда спокойствие нарушено, последуют и другие проблемы. Еще один звонок, еще больше непрошенных гостей, или с неба что-нибудь свалится, как снег на голову. Он ответит. Он последует за Стивом. Он все реже будет возвращаться в свой дом с белым заборчиком и уже пожелтевшим садом пряных трав. Кажется невозможным, что меньше чем за неделю столько листьев опало с деревьев. Они игриво шуршат под ногами в ночном морозе, хрустящий ковер, который под осенним солнцем горит желтым, красным и золотым. Хрупкие летние цветы померзли и побурели в ящиках на соседских верандах, и хризантемы в горшках уже расцвечивают дорожки перед домами. 

На четвертую ночь он садится на пол в отделе сухих завтраков. Максимилиан усаживается рядом, жадно уставившись на коробку с хлопьями. Стив тихо подходит к ним. Он вынимает руки из карманов и садится рядом с Баки на пол. Они легко касаются плечами.

– У меня в голове бардак, – говорит ему Баки.

– Ну, это не новость, – отмечает Стив.

– Вот же ты засранец. Кто-нибудь знает это о тебе? – Баки поворачивается к нему, успевая заметить улыбку на лице Стива. Потом улыбка тает.

– Баки, – начинает он, но Баки качает головой.

– Не извиняйся. Я не хочу этого слышать. Думаешь, я не знаю, за что? – его смех немного похож на издевку. – Я лучше тебя знаю, Стив, если хочешь, можем поспорить. – Он наклоняется к Стиву. – Ты задолжал мне вопрос. Раньше не хотел спрашивать, говорил, что нечестно так. Я думаю, ты просто не хотел слышать ответ. Но эта отговорка больше не сработает. Так что спроси.

Глаза у Стива кажутся старыми на молодом лице.

– Ты бы… – он откашливается. – Если бы ты мог все сделать по новой, ты бы сделал все точно так же?

Баки отвечает, не задумываясь:

– Да, – решает он. – И я объясню, почему. Потому что именно та жизнь привела меня сюда. К тебе, к Максимилиану, к этому сраному продуктовому магазину, который никогда не закрывается. У меня было хорошее лето. Лучшее, что было у нас, Стиви.

Стив смеется хрипло и надтреснуто, и замечает, что лето – это не вся жизнь. Баки опирается о сильные бедра и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок рта.

– Какая разница. У меня в голове бардак, но я знаю, что такое хорошо, и знаю, что это «хорошо» не задержится, если ты не готов кого угодно порвать за него, – он улыбается Стиву, наконец-то избавившись от груза ответа. – Так что не прекращай сражаться за меня.

Под тусклым и таким домашним светом флуоресцентных ламп лицо у Стива вдруг словно светится изнутри.

– Слушай, я не могу исправить того, что случилось со мной, что случилось с тобой. Что случится в будущем, когда все опять пойдет к чертям. Но я все еще могу выбрать тебя.

Баки вспоминает момент, когда в самый разгар битвы Стив нашел его взглядом, сквозь здания, обломки, трупы и взрывы. Он вспоминает глаза, устремленные на него, засевшего на краю охваченного огнем здания. Господи, какие же у него глаза.

Их жгло от соли и дыма, от чего-то дикого, в чем Баки узнавал сожаление, смешанное с радостью, потому что он прекрасно знал, что его собственные глаза были наполнены тем же. Лицо Стива вытянулось от изумления, но Баки подумал, что тот никогда не выглядел таким прекрасным, как тогда. Бой продолжался, Баки прикрывал его, и пелена воспоминаний спала с глаз: он наконец-то видел свое отражение в лице Стива, как никогда четко; как всегда было.

Там, за пределами маленького городка, мир ждет их. Но сегодня Баки купит коробку сухого завтрака своей собаке, позволит Синди подразнить Стива последними сплетнями о Капитане Америке с журнальной обложки, и он отправится домой со Стивом, где прикоснется к нему так, как всегда хотел, но на этот раз удерживая в голове все воспоминания, весь груз долгих лет. Этого пока хватит.


End file.
